Dear Diary
by ninajunkie
Summary: Hermione has been selected to work on an important project for St. Mungo's set in America. The only problem is that she has to spend the holidays with no one except Draco. But will the sparks start flying?
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
Alone for the Holidays**

The day that Hermione had been waiting for was finally here and she could barely keep her head on straight. It was a busy day at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as she was trying to take care of three patients at once. After grabbing a few vials from the stock room, she ran into room 409 where she was trying to rid a patient of the Bat-Bogey hex. She had almost given him the wrong vial, but caught herself in time.

Realizing that she needed to calm down to keep herself from accidentally killing someone, she walked into the staff break room. Luckily, there was no one in there. She pulled out a chair from one of the circular tables and sat down in it and rested her head on her folded arms that lay on the table.

The absence of noise almost made her drift into a dreamless sleep, but she got up to leave before she could accomplish that. She had patients that needed to be taken care of and couldn't rely on any other Healer to do it for her. She turned around to walk out and noticed someone leaning against the door frame of the room before she ran into him.

"Taking a nap in the middle of your shift, Granger?" questioned the tall and handsome man.

"I'm just trying to keep myself sane today, but I'll be leaving now," she replied back with an ungrateful tone.

"Good luck with that promotion today," Malfoy said sarcastically as she passed him to finally leave the room.

She knew that he apparently didn't mean it. He was the one she was running against for the position, and she wasn't so sure if she would achieve the role or not. In fact he was one of the best male Healers on staff and was tough competition.

It was starting to get late and the end of her shift would be reached soon enough and she still needed to check up on her last patient for the day. She lightly knocked on the door to room 416, slowly poked her head through, and greeted the young lady that lay on the bed, asking how she was keeping up. The lady replied and said she was doing fine but was still a bit shaky.

Hermione reached into the right pocket of her robes and pulled out the vial she had gotten earlier. She told the patient that it would give her a dreamless sleep and she would feel better upon waking up the next day. The woman thanked her and Hermione slipped out of the room, turning the lights off with her wand.

As she was walking towards her office, she noticed that the clock on the wall said it was ten minutes past six in the evening. She realized that her overtime shift had already ended and picked her pace up a bit until she reached her destination. On her desk laid a pile of papers that still needed to be sorted through and filed. She grabbed the said pile and shoved it into her bag and she got ready to apparate back home.

Before Hermione could even begin to think about the comfort of her bed, there was a loud knock on her door. She walked over to where the noise came from and hesitantly opened it to see a short man standing there.

"Madame Derwent has told me to inform you to not forget about the meeting in her office tonight at eight. She requests that you not be late." The short man of four feet informed Hermione.

"Thank you Daniel. Tell Madame Derwent that I have not forgotten and that I promise to be on time, like always."

Madame Derwent's assistant left and Hermione shut the door behind him. She reached down to grab her bag and let out a huge sigh. Within three seconds she was standing in the middle of her living room. She set all her stuff down on the floor and without moving an inch she plopped down on the plush red couch right behind her.

"Hermione, is that you?" yelled a voice that sounded like it came from the bedroom.

"Yes Ginny I'm finally home from work," Hermione replied without opening her eyelids to realize that someone was sitting on the loveseat across from her.

"I'll be out in a second," Ginny answered back.

Hermione was sitting on the couch for no more than five minutes when she started to drift asleep. She shifted her body so she was lying down across the huge comfortable couch, all without opening her eyes.

"A bit sleepy are we now?" The cool voice from across the room finally broke the silence.

Her eyes quickly darted open and settled on the young man across from her.

"Hey Blaise. I didn't realize you were there. Sorry but it's been a hard day at work." She still lay on the couch and never bothered to get up.

"It's alright. Draco told me about the promotion competition between you two. I just don't know who to root for, but I still wish you the best of luck." A genuine smile rose up on his lips.

"Thanks Blaise. So are you waiting for Ginny?"

"Nope. I'm waiting for the hippogriff that's taken residence in your kitchen," he replied sarcastically.

"Ha, very funny Blaise, you're quite the comedian."

"I know."

Just then Ginny came out from the room she slept in and walked towards the two in the living room. Her long red hair was smooth and straight which went past her shoulders. The most beautiful dress was layered on top of her skin. It went all the way down to the floor and was a brilliant black, halter top style and was opened in the back, running was dangerously low. She looked absolutely elegant.

"Wow Ginny, you look beautiful. Where are you two off to tonight that you both are so dressed up?"

Blaise was walking towards Hermione's best friend and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her the smallest peck on her lips and mentioned it was their six month anniversary and they were going out to a fancy muggle restaurant.

Hermione finally got up from the couch and congratulated the two lovebirds. Before they left, she reminded Ginny about her to-be promotion that she might get that night. Hesitantly, she made her way into the bathroom and settled herself in the bathtub. It was a good thing that she was covered in bubbles because a guest walked in without knocking.

"Harry, when will you ever learn that people need privacy and you need to knock before bursting in like that?" she practically yelled at her best friend who looked at her with an innocent face.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to." He took a seat on top of the toilet seat cover. "But how can I help it? You're twenty-six, gorgeous and there is nothing you need to hide from me. Or anyone for that matter." She blushed at his statement.

"Why do you have to be such a sweetheart? What did you come bursting in here for anyway?"

"Well a little birdie told me that you are really close to getting that promotion you've always wanted. What I want to know is why you never told me, Hermione? This is the greatest news!"

"Let me guess, Ginny told you? By the way, I've been terribly busy working in order to make sure that I get that promotion."

"This is amazing, Hermione. What do you say to me taking you out to dinner to celebrate?" He had an over exaggerated smile on. It was too cute to resist.

"Sorry Harry, but I can't go right now. I have to be back at work by eight to find out if I get it or not."

"Okay, that's fine. Well you still have an hour and a half until you need to apparate there, so how about I cook us a little dinner? I've been learning and Mrs. Weasley admits it's getting better. What do you say to that?" She could see the beginning of a puppy face that she definitely couldn't let his offer down.

"Thanks Harry, that sounds great. Everything you need should be in the kitchen. Just let me finish my bath and get ready, and then I'll go help you."

Harry went to the kitchen while Hermione finished her soaking session that was in high demand from her tired body. She pulled the drain and wrapped her form in the towel that was hanging by the tub. After hearing a disturbing crash from the kitchen she ran through the door and straight to where Harry stood cooking.

"You don't have to over dress just for me." Harry said when he noticed Hermione dressed in only a small towel.

"Harry! Quit with the sexual stuff. Anyway what happened in here? I heard a crash." She was starting to doubt whether she should leave him there all alone.

"Oh right… I accidentally tipped over a pan, but I cleaned it all up with the help from some magic. No worries here."

"Just try not to destroy my kitchen while I finish getting dressed, okay?" She gave him a serious look that said she would kill him if anything was out of place.

About ten minutes later, she emerged from her own bedroom with a tight fitting pair of jeans and a blue zip-up sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and had very light makeup on. Very casual, but she looked flawless.

Hermione had to admit that Harry's cooking was positively much better than she remembered from a year ago. They talked about a few things including work and family. Dinner soon came to an end and Harry was bidding her good luck. He told her to stop by his flat afterwards to tell him the great news. He was positive that she would be the newest Head Healer.

There was five minutes left until she had to be at Madame Derwent's office. She had never been late to anything in her whole life and she wasn't about to start now, so she apparated in front of her boss' door. To her surprise, her boss was in there talking to someone.

Not wanting to be rude, she waited until eight to knock lightly on the door. She was in the utter most shock when Draco opened the door. Bad thoughts started to creep through her busy mind. Madame Derwent told her to come in and sit down in the chair next to the one she supposed Draco had been sitting in. She took the called for seat, and Draco came to sit next to her.

"Hermione I know you must be surprised, but do not worry. I have invited you both here together so I can tell you the news all at once," she said with an amount of energy the tiny lady had never shown before.

"I know that you both have been after this position for a long time and that there is only one spot open. And I regret that neither of you will be taking it."

"WHAT!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"Do not fret. I have some better news." This baffled Hermione and didn't know what could possibly be better than being Head Healer. "I'm going out on a limb to assume that you both know what a Muggle university is?"

Of course Hermione knew, but she wasn't sure Draco could say the same. She knew she had been wrong when Draco nodded his head.

"Good. Well there are a few wizard and witches that have contacted me a couple of weeks ago from the University of Miami. I know that this is something new to England, but some American universities have been adding wizarding sections that the Muggles are unaware of. Hermione, I looked at your report that you sent in a month ago about a project for finding a cure for memory loss. I sent it over to a friend in America and she fell in love with it. Luckily we have gotten the grant to get to work on this. The best part is that you two have been hired to work on this, together."

At the mention of this, both of their faces lightened up. Head Healer could wait; she was finally going to get to work on a real research project and help out those in need.

"I can tell that you both are ecstatic to hear this. But with good news comes bad news. The research will have to be done in America, on the campus of the University. You will have all expenses paid for including housing and any supplies needed. You will get a weekly payment in Wizarding money, but also in American dollars to pay for anything you need while down there."

"This is great, Madame. I'm definitely willing!" Hermione suddenly burst with great anticipation.

"That's good to know. I know that this is short notice, but you will both be leaving at the end of the week on Friday and will be taking a muggle form of transportation called an airplane."

Hermione knew that this wouldn't be bad. She had already traveled by plane before and knew she could handle it, but she didn't want to interrupt her boss.

"The main problem is the amount of time this certain project will take. You both won't be able to return until next year near the end of January." She spat it out cautiously.

"What? So this means that I have to spend Christmas and New Year's alone?"

"No my dear, Draco will also be there…"

"Like I said, I will be spending it alone."


	2. November 11

**Friday, 11 November 2005**

**15:27**

To start off this new diary Ginny bought me, I'm going to introduce myself. No I'm not going mental, but I figured if this was the only thing I could rely on for the next couple of months, I might as well get well acquainted with it… My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I was born on September 19, 1979 which now makes me 26 years, 1 month, and 23 days old. Yes, I did do the math in 5 seconds in my head. I am a witch and most likely known as the smartest witch of my time, at least in England. Well that's enough for now.

I am currently sitting in seat 19F aboard a Muggle plane. It's almost 3:30 in the afternoon here in London and the plane won't take off until 3:55 so naturally I will be sitting next to Hr. Draco Malfoy for an extra 25 minutes until we're finally in the air. It has been a little more than 15 years since I have set foot inside an airplane, and that ride had only lasted for 3 hours. This particular journey to Miami will take around 11 hours which is 8 more than I was hoping for. We still have to stop in Washington D.C., the American capital, sometime in between home and our destination.

That's enough number crunching. I want to get straight to the point and express my main concern for this trip. Not only will I be spending the two best holidays of the year without my three best friends, but I will be stuck with someone I don't get along with. Don't get me wrong, we're not at each other's throats anymore, he just doesn't have a spot in my heart, at all. Ever since seventh year at Hogwarts, we've been civil to each other due to the fact that we were both Head Boy and Girl, but we were never friendly. And that's all I asked because I could never see myself friends with my old enemy.

One of the flight attendants is about to come by our aisle and I feel like in the mood for some butterbeer. Too bad muggles don't have the stuff. I haven't had any muggle soft drinks for years so I might get some Coke. I will write more later on in the day, but I hope this was a good start.

Love,

Hermione

…

**18:46 **

This flying piece of junk has not been in the air for more than three hours, and I'm already having the worst time of my life. Take off was terrible and I have never felt something shake such a great deal. And Merlin, my ears still feel like my brain will ooze out any second. I'm having enough trouble trying to write in this blasted journal, but for once I am bored out of my wits. I knew I should have brought a book on board to occupy my time. Then again, what would a muggle say if they saw me carrying around _Hogwarts: A History_?

Before anyone starts judging me, especially you Ginny, I still do read that book. There is a new edition that comes out every two or three years, and I have to keep up with the current events at my favorite place. And did you know that Dumbledore's Army is still being continued? We, the original members, have our own chapter titled _Loyalty at It's Best_. And of course the famous Harry Potter has a chapter all to himself with the name _Hogwarts' Own Hero_. You can't blame him though; he's quite the guy and great person all around.

Oh, did I also forget to mention that I had a muggle drink named Dr. Pepper and ended up in the loo at the back of the plane throwing up? I guess once the carbonation of soda drinks leaves your system, your stomach never wants it again. If this day couldn't get any worse, Draco the 'tough man' has just taken over my shoulder as a pillow for his nap.

I guess he's more of a pest than I thought he was. Maybe he will never change.

Au revoir,

Hermione

…

**(0:15 – London) 18:15 PM – Washington D.C.**

We finally landed at the airport in America's capital about ten minutes ago and I am infuriated. Somewhere near the end of the flight, a man who I assume was drunk, tripped in the middle of the aisle and managed to spill his drink all over me. So now I'm carrying around a faint smell of Vodka with me. That's a sure way of attracting the handsome lads around here.

I now find myself sitting in some coffee shop called Starbucks and I'm wearing a different shirt than I wore at the beginning of the day. And to make it worse, Draco is no where to be found. If he doesn't show up at the hotel with me at the same exact moment, not only will he be in trouble, but so will I.

Scratch that last thought—I just spotted him in some gift store across the pathway. He seems to be looking through a stack of American candy hung up on the wall. I don't know how he can possibly stand the stuff. I grew up with both my parents being dentists and I was never able to eat sweets very often, so my taste for them never grew. Of course back in the Wizarding world I have my share of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but how can I really separate myself from them? Plus, can anyone really resist eating a chocolate frog every once in a while? I sure can't keep myself away from chocolate long enough.

Now he's walking out of the store with a big red bag of candy with some sort of rainbow on the front. He'll probably have a stomach ache by the end of the trip. It would definitely ruin the rest of my day if he were to throw up on me. In his other hand he has what looks like a magazine. I'm betting that it's a muggle magazine, and I have no idea what a pureblood like him is doing with something that was made by muggles. Maybe he's gotten past that whole stage about blood. One can only hope.

Apparently he has, due to the fact he just sat down in the chair right in front of me at the same table, when there are about twenty other empty ones in this café. Well, I'm going to be off before we miss the flight; it leaves in about 20 minutes. I think it's going to take a lot of effort to get used to the time change.

I Miss You Ginny,

Hermione

…

**20:22 (Less than an hour until we land)**

Thank Merlin that this flight is better than the last one, especially since it will take us straight to Miami. So far I have not had anything spilt on me and I haven't gotten sick. Dinner was just served from the flight attendants, and I would be over exaggerating to say that it was good. At least it was something to stop my stomach from growling. This is one of the few times that I really wish I had my wand so I can transfigure this old man's wig in front of me to a PBJ sandwich. I remember eating those from my childhood and still make them in my own kitchen; Harry also loves them, too.

Today I have learned a new thing about Malfoy, surprisingly. It seems that he has an acquired taste to American muggle food. The candy he had purchased in the airport earlier is called 'Skittles' and they are too sweet for my tongue, since he actually offered me some. He just seems way too out of character today. Maybe Madame Derwent sent someone else who is taking the Polyjuice potion… Of course that can't be possible because he would have to be taking the potion every so often, and I've been with him all day.

Maybe Malfoy has turned over a new leaf…

Till Later Tonight,

Hermione

…

**20:48**

I have to say that the night life in Miami is absolutely beautiful. It's pitch black outside, except for all the streetlamps and the faint light spewing out from windows. Even though I only have an aerial view of the place, I can already see what it looks like up-close.

I also have to say, or in this case write, that I'm very gracious that Malfoy let me take the window seat on this flight. I was scared that someone else would just happen to spill something on me. This view is just amazing to look at, too, and I think I caught Malfoy looking over my shoulder to take a peek as well.

That's beside the point. This view is entirely romantic and this is one of those moments where I wish I had someone to call my own. I guess a nice passionate kiss wouldn't be too bad on board a plane. I also wonder what a rendezvous would be like in the loo… My mind is already starting to wander.

Back in London it would be almost 3 in the morning, very late indeed. I had taken a long nap aboard the flight to Washington D.C. It was after Malfoy had taken the liberty to use me as a pillow. So technically we were sleeping together for a few hours. Now don't use your mind for dirty thoughts… I would never go that far with Malfoy.

When I get to where ever it is our final destination is for the night, I'm going straight to sleep. So I'll write tomorrow after breakfast.

Love,

Hermione


	3. November 12

**Saturday, 12 November 2005**

**10:23**

I'm going to start off by writing what happened when we got off of the plane. Malfoy helped me with my luggage, surprising me again, and we put them all on a trolley. We then noticed a bald man holding a sign with both of our names on it. He led us outside to where a limousine was waiting for us, one that he was driving. I was shocked.

It was so big inside that we could have fit 6 more people in, maybe even more. There was a bottle of sparkling white wine in a cooler and Malfoy poured a glass for both of us. He never asked me if I wanted any, but it was still nice of him to go ahead and get it for me. I thought it was a nice gesture, good thing too because I wanted some. After a glass and a half I started feeling a little bit off, so I stopped drinking.

We finally got to some extravagant hotel after a 40 minute drive. The driver of the limo helped us take our trunks inside and then proceeded to leave. Malfoy and I went to the front desk and gave our names. The attendant could have just given us both our keys and our room numbers, but she told us to follow her. We took the elevator and she had pushed the button with the number 32 on it. Good thing we didn't take the stairs.

From the elevator we took a right and she led us to a room numbered 3210. I had noticed that all the doors to different rooms were all really far apart, and I started wondering how big my room would be. I wouldn't need that much space.

With my ongoing luck, it wasn't _my_ room; it was _our_ room.

Malfoy and I would have to be sharing a room. I was lucky though, the room was extremely huge. My guess is that this is one of the hotel's biggest suites. If not, then I wonder what the rooms on the top most floors are like…

Inside one of the rooms are two of the biggest beds I have ever seen with the most comfortable pillows and comforters. Inside the 'bedroom' is a door that leads to the bathroom where the shower and toilet are, and the sink is outside of this door on a counter. In the 'common room' is one huge couch, which is quite cozy, one loveseat, and a recliner all in front of a modern looking fireplace. In fact, the whole suite is modern. On the opposite side of the bedroom, is a small kitchenette, all with a stocked refrigerator, microwave, and a stove.

I was getting suspicious as to why a hotel room would have a stove in it. Isn't that a fire hazard in the muggle world?

Then I noticed a card that lay on top of the kitchen table. It read "All furniture, floor, and wall colors can be changed." This was the exact moment that I realized we were in a Wizarding hotel. Thank Merlin. I didn't know how long I could last living in a muggle hotel for the next few months.

Last night, Malfoy and I didn't even bother to unpack our trunks due to the fact that we were extremely tired. We just took our wands and quickly changed into some sleepwear and we were fast asleep. Seeing as how I was in the same room as him, I didn't dare put on my normal pajamas, so I had on an extra large shirt with some sweatpants. To my surprise, Malfoy doesn't snore in his sleep. Or maybe I was just too knocked out to notice anything.

This morning I woke up a little bit before ten, and Draco wasn't in his bed. I'm still left here pondering as to where he might be off at this time in the morning. I changed into some jeans and a zip-up sweatshirt and ordered some room service for breakfast; I'm still too tired. I just had the best batch of pancakes that I've had in years. Their chocolate milk is amazing too.

The lady that showed us to our rooms last night, told us that Madame Derwent would be contacting us around noon, so if Malfoy doesn't show up by then, I guess I will have to handle everything myself. I just hope he shows up soon; plus I would like to know where he ran off too…

Hermione

…

**19:46**

Today was a good day, just full of relaxation. Madame Derwent had sent an owl with a letter explaining everything. A man from the front desk brought it up because the owl wouldn't fly to the 32nd floor. Thankfully, Malfoy was here to read it.

We would have the whole week off and won't have to report to work until next Monday. We both gave sighs of relief at this news. With the letter, she sent us enough money to get us started. She also said that she would send another letter on Sunday telling us exactly where to report to for work. Frankly, I just want to get started on it so we can finish early enough. I also have to admit that a week and almost a half without working at all, will be absolutely amazing.

I haven't done much of anything apart from sitting on the couch in front of the fire place reading some Muggle book called _Jemima J_. It's pretty interesting, but the girl seems real naïve and stupid. Love makes people do stupid things…

Earlier I asked Malfoy where he had been off to, but he just said that he had been wandering the hotel, just thinking. I asked him what he had been thinking about and he just shrugged and said 'everything.' Sometimes I wonder what had been going on with him lately. And I have been reading through yesterday's entries, and I mentioned him name so many times… I'm just worried about him.

Tomorrow I'm going to search through this massive hotel and see what it all has to offer. With a place this big, there has to be a pool, and I need to get some sort of exercise. Maybe at night I will walk around town, or maybe take a cab. I might just invite Malfoy to join me.

Love,

Hermione


	4. November 13

**Sunday, 13 November 2005**

**17:32**

This morning I woke up feeling refreshed and was ready to start my day. I grabbed some strawberries from the fridge and proceeded to eat them while I finished reading _Jemima J_. I actually liked how the book ended up, surprisingly.

I had promised myself that I would check out the hotel so I changed into some comfortable shorts and a tank top and left with my cardkey. Something in my head told me to wander the floor before taking the elevator to the ground floor, so I did. Apparently the 31st floor is vacant… It doesn't exist. The floor that we are on has a pool at the other end of the hotel and the floor below us has been emptied out to make the pool possible. I was captivated by how big it was, and the fact that no one was taking advantage of this amazing place.

I hurriedly went back to my room and searched through my drawers for my swim suit. I thanked Merlin that I had brought a few of them. I grabbed the two-piece that was white with big brown and pink polka dots. Since I was just going about 50 feet down the hall, I decided I wouldn't need to cover up, so I grabbed my towel and left the bedroom.

That turned out to be a mistake. Draco was sitting on the couch in the common room and to my surprise he was reading. The second I opened the door, his eyes darted to me and I could feel that his gaze never left as I made my way out of the room to the pool. A strange feeling crept over me, wishing that he would join me for a swim. I have no idea why I thought this, but now I just want to _Avada Kedavra_ myself for that.

From the way he had been looking at me, I was surprised that he never did show up at the pool. Good thing he didn't, because someone else did. His name is Riley. He joined me for a calm swim and we talked for about an hour.

He told me he was born in a small town in Michigan but moved to Florida when he was about 14 years old. His dad's job forced them to be stuck in the constant sunshine and gorgeous beaches. What a shame… That was my pathetic attempt at sarcasm by the way. He is 26 years old also and has a very nice built body. He has dark brown hair and green eyes that remind me of Harry's. His hair had been spiked up; apparently this is the American style. He wouldn't tell me what his occupation was, but told me that his parent's own the hotel and that he always comes to swim up here.

That must mean he is rich, or at least his mum and dad are. I really hope that we continue to have our talks and maybe to get to know each other more. I really like him and he said he loves my British accent.

Maybe my holidays won't be spent alone…

Someone has been acting weird lately, like I've said before. Malfoy wanted to go somewhere to eat dinner with me tonight and we are planning to leave at 7, so I need to get ready. I wonder if it's fancy or just casual. I'll ask him after I take a shower. We probably won't be back until late, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, diary.

I _am_ going mental…

Love,

Hermione


	5. November 14

**Monday, 14 November 2005**

**15:12**

I am at a loss for words. There is no real way to explain it, but I will try my best for Ginny's sake. She would never in a million years believe me anyway. I wish I could say that I didn't want last night to happen, but it was so wonderful, that I loved it.

After I got done writing last night's entry, Draco told me that we would be going somewhere fancy and to dress appropriately, preferably a dress. I've never been one to disobey orders, so I picked out my fanciest dress. It's a black halter top style with an open back and it reached a little past my knees in the front and halfway on my calves in the back with a little twirls around the hem, you know… the Latin look. I put on some black high heels that I had to transfigure from some flats I had.

I left my hair down with loose curls and had light makeup on like I always have. I hate to brag, but I did look really gorgeous. If you can imagine how I was dressed, you will never have guessed it was Malfoy that I was going to dinner with.

That being said, he looked better than I did. He had on blacks slacks with a hunter green button-up shirt with long sleeves. I also hate to admit that I was sort of drooling over him. It's hard to have someone that good looking laying down in the other bed next to you. That's beside the point.

Knowing that neither of us had a car, I thought we would have to be taking a cab. That just goes to prove how fast my intelligence is failing me. He led me out through the front double doors of the hotel with my arm linked with his. When we got outside, I was in shock. He had ordered a limousine for the night. I was beginning to get suspicious of what was going on and maybe what his intentions were.

I kept on asking him where we were going, but he would never tell me. It's not like I know any of the places around here, so I wouldn't be amazed at the name of it. On the way, we both had our share of some more white wine. We had some idle chat of how things at work had been going for the past 6 years and a half. There was a bit of tension around us, and I could tell he was nervous for some reason, but I just brushed it off.

This night was just full of surprises. We got into the restaurant and I was shocked yet again, but not for the last time that night. It is one of those places that you're scared to talk in more than a whisper due to the fact that you might break something. There were huge white stone pillars all over the place with vine leaves wrapped around them. It seriously looked like a palace; a place where a princess was welcome. In the middle of all the tables was a dance floor, presumably for slow dancing and some ballroom.

If it just couldn't get any better, Draco pulled my chair out for me when we got to the table and held my hand as I sat down. His newfound behavior was disturbing me a bit, but he was being so nice that I once again let my feelings about it disappear.

Before we ordered dinner, he asked if it was alright if we had some red wine to go along with the food. I agreed, but knew I shouldn't drink too much because I've never been the one to hold my alcohol. We talked for a while sipping on some wine while waiting for our food. I have to say it's really nice to know that there is no more hatred at all between us and that we can get along quite well.

I wanted to avoid the subject, but I had to ask him why he was being so nice to me and inviting me to dinner. He just replied by saying that since we were to be working side-by-side and living together, we might as well have some well spent time. I knew that there might be more to it, but I also knew that it just wasn't the time to ask him.

Our food finally came, and we quickly ate it and I never noticed how much wine I was drinking. After dinner was over, he kindly ordered us some dessert to share and still drank more wine. I was so embarrassed at the end of dinner, because I knew I was almost getting drunk. I still couldn't control exactly what I was doing, so Draco had to help me get back to the limo safely.

Let me warn myself again that I can't control _anything_ I do when I'm feeling a bit off from alcohol. I don't want to go into too much information, but I will say I got a little too friendly with Draco on that limousine.

Okay, fine. I will go further into detail. All I could truly remember is flirting a lot with him and I suddenly planted a kiss on his lips. He fought to make me stop because he didn't want to take advantage of me, but I told him I wanted to do it. Maybe it was my unconscious speaking, because in some way or another, I do fancy his sexiness. Did I seriously just write that?

We had a nice heated snog session in the back, during which he wouldn't stay away from my breasts. I couldn't blame him, because I couldn't stop myself from touching his chest. We had finally arrived at the hotel, but once we got into the room, our activities started up again. He led me to the couch and continued our snog session. All I could think the whole time is how much I wanted to shag him right then and there, but I knew that he couldn't possibly want to do that with me. Since I had started the whole deal, I decided to finish it, sadly enough.

When I woke up this morning, I started having doubtful thoughts about what had happened. But the more I think about it, the more I realize how much I've missed being with someone. It has been nearly 5 years since I've been in a relationship or even had any experiences with a guy. And Draco was definitely a good kisser.

I haven't seen him at all today, so I'm worried if he's trying to avoid me…

More later,

Hermione


	6. November 15

**Tuesday, 15 November 2005**

**9:56**

Since I never finished writing about my events yesterday, I'm going to start my day by writing about it.

Around 4:00 in the afternoon, I still hadn't seen Draco, so I decided to go for a swim in the pool. When I got there, I was taken aback to actually see him there, out of all places. I was wondering if he had been there all day.

We started talking and he said that he had gone downstairs for breakfast and came straight to the pool and had been there ever since 10 in the morning. I asked him why he had been here for so long and if he had been avoiding me. He was truthful and said he had been, because he was scared that I would yell at him for not stopping the other night's events. I explained to him that I wasn't mad, that I actually enjoyed it. And that's the truth.

We let that subject go and started to talk about what we were expecting from this new position that we would be working at. We both agreed that it would take a lot of our time and we would have to work extra hard. So we decided it would be best to actually work as team mates. That wouldn't be too hard considering how much '_closer_' we have gotten.

I had a blast just hanging out with Draco at the pool. We raced each other doing laps and he beat me at most of them, but he let me win a few even though he didn't admit it. I would have never thought that I could spend a whole day with him and be naturally nice to him. It's amazing to see two strangers become friends.

Even though we were having fun, someone unexpected showed up. Riley had come down and I greeted him and I could see the jealousy in Draco's eyes when I introduced the two. He obviously didn't feel comfortable and took his leave even after I practically begged him to stay.

After spending the next hour, until 7, with Riley, I started wondering what would happen between us two, that is, Riley and me. I really liked him and he seemed really interested in me, but I could never get Draco out of the back of my mind. We both departed and I went back to my room, shockingly to see Draco sulking by the fireplace. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I knew in the back of my mind what was bothering him; it was Riley. I could begin to see the start of a love triangle… Yikes.

I just decided to eat dinner in the room, and made something easy and offered it to Draco, and we both ate on the small table by the kitchenette. We talked even more, about everything, while we had more wine. After we drank half of a bottle that we had leftover, he got some fire whiskey and started drinking some of that. I could begin to tell this night would end up like the night before. I never had any fire whiskey before, so I tried some, despite knowing the consequences.

Fortunately we never did anything sexual because I knew we would have ended up shagging, and I didn't want to go that far yet; we were just friends anyway. I went to go sleep on my bed, and realized that the big bed needed to be occupied by something, so I surrounded myself with some pillows. I just couldn't get comfortable and kept tossing and turning.

To say the least, I woke up this morning, about 30 minutes ago, to Draco lying cuddled up with me and the pillows back on the floor. I was so startled that I sat up, and Draco fell off of the bed. I felt so bad, that I offered to cook us some breakfast. I grabbed my wand and made a meal of waffles, strawberries, and bacon. We just got done eating, and now I've been writing while he's taking a shower.

After he gets out, we are going to take a drive around town in another limo to see what Miami has to offer other than beaches and fancy hotels. Maybe I can find somewhere to spend some of my time at.

Love,

Hermione

**18:21**

Today was yet another great day. We drove around the town, not talking about much and ended up eating lunch in a small café down by a beach called Las Olas.

We were driving down Liberty Avenue on the way back to the hotel, and to my amazement we drove right by a dance studio called _Miami City Ballet_. I have always wanted to continue doing my passion, dance, but never have the time with work everyday. Draco, being the sweetheart, stopped the limo and let me take a look around.

There were no classes going on at the time, so we walked around the empty dance halls. Draco was a bit confused as to what we were doing there. I then told him about my long lost passion to become a professional dancer. That dream slowly diminished when I entered the Wizarding world and became preoccupied with work. I still dance around and do a little practicing when I have the chance. I wanted to just break loose then and there, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Draco.

We just got back to the hotel about an hour ago and I recently got out of the shower. I'm getting ready to go out to dinner with Riley; it's not going to be as fancy as the date with Draco had been, but it's still going to be a blast. I should finish getting ready because he is to pick me up at 7:00. I promise to write when I get back later tonight. But I have to say that I sort of feel guilty for leaving Draco by himself…

Feeling ashamed,

Hermione

**23:13**

I am way too angry right now to write about everything that happened, but I will try my best before my memory falters and I forget bits and pieces.

Riley picked me up, but drove me in his own car to this nice little restaurant. It was to say the least, not as nice of a place that Draco had taken me too. The food was okay, and I was having a nice time. He led me back to the car, and opened the door for me.

When we got back to the hotel he offered to walk me up to my room. I agreed, but was bit skeptical. Before I had a chance to even think about opening the door, he started kissing me. It was very rough and I didn't like it at all. I was trying to make him stop, but he wouldn't let go of my arms. I started kicking against the door, hoping that Draco was inside. Luckily he ran out from the room and had a look of anger set into his eyes as he looked at the uncomfortable scene. Without a second thought, he swung a punch at Riley. I was of course thankful for getting the creep off of me, but I didn't want Draco to break his nose.

He then ushered me back into the room and slammed the door in Riley's face. I was so infuriated about Draco punching him that I stormed into the bedroom and locked the door. Draco knocked on it, telling me to open up and when I refused he just pulled out his wand and used magic to get in.

He asked why I was so angry and I replied by telling him that he had no right no punch someone. He said that he was just trying to protect me and didn't want to see me hurt. I told him that I didn't care and just didn't want to be around him tonight, and he offered to go sleep on the couch.

It's been about twenty minutes now since he went out there. I can here noises, which confirm my suspicions of him still being awake. I feel terrible about the way I acted towards him, but I still want to know why he's acting so weird. These thoughts of suspicion still haven't left my mind and I plan on asking him why he's been the way he has.

_:I just yawned:_ I think it's time to go to sleep. Since Draco isn't around, I think it's time to finally wear what I normally wear to sleep; my pink and black silk spaghetti-strap top and shorts.

Night,

Hermione


	7. November 16

**Wednesday, 16 November 2005**

**8:17**

I just woke a few minutes ago, and my mind keeps on racing so I thought I would let some stress go by writing. Guilt is one of the major feelings I have right now because I let Draco sleep on the couch, it's terrible. I really wish I would have been a bit nicer, maybe I should go out there and talk to him. What if he's truly mad at me? It just might make everything worse between us. But what exactly is it that we have? It's just a friendship; maybe not anymore…

Wait a minute, something just made a noise outside of the door. Maybe Draco's trying to get back in.

…

**8:22**

So Draco just slipped a note under the door which I just got done reading. I'm going to spello-tape it into the diary so I don't lose or forget it.

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry about last night and I just want you to give me a chance to explain. I know that I shouldn't have punched Riley, it was wrong and I know that you are mad at me about it. I would write my reasons down on this note, but it's probably not appropriate. I hope that you can meet me outside of the bedroom, in the common room at 9:00. If you don't show up, I'll understand._

_Draco_

I honestly don't know what to do. I'm still aggravated about what he did, but if he's taking the time to explain it, there must have had some good intentions behind it… that is, other than saving me. I can't even begin to imagine what he has to say about all of this. So I'm going to go out there, but first I'm going to take a shower so I don't look like a troll when I get out there.

Until Later,

Hermione

…

**22:12**

Oh, the Gods have cursed me. I've only been spending time with Draco Malfoy for 6 days now and things have officially taken a huge turn. I don't know if it's going in the right direction or in the wrong direction, but it's going somewhere. Okay, now let me explain how our conversation went.

I was so nervous to go out there and talk to him—I don't know why—that I ended up being late. Not by too much though. I walked out at around 10 minutes late to find Draco at the table with his head down in his arms. I was taken aback when I saw what was laid out on the table: breakfast with orange juice, eggs, toast, bacon, and porridge. I walked in and tapped him on the shoulder before I sat down in the other chair. He told me that we could start eating, so naturally, I ate seeing as I was starving. After I took my last sip of orange juice, I brought the subject up about what happened last night.

I don't really want to write this, but here goes… replayed the memory with a spell, so these are his exact words:

"_Hermione, I know that it may seem as though I've been acting really weird this past week, but to tell you the truth it's pretty normal for me. There is a reason as to why I punched Riley, and it's the same reason why I've been working by your side at St. Mungo's for the past 6 and a half years. It's because I really like you. I know that I had been such a git while we were at Hogwarts, but I started getting these feelings for you during seventh year. I could never describe them, and I don't know why they came to me, but I couldn't help it. When I found out that you wanted to become a Healer at St. Mungo's, I almost instantly applied for a position. I thought that I could gradually gain your trust and sooner or later we could become more than friends."_

I didn't know what to say to this, so I sat there awestruck. I was nervous that he had taken the job at St. Mungo's just for me and didn't really want to be a Healer. But he reassured me that he did in fact want to be a Healer, but he had been planning to be an apprentice to Madame Pomfrey. I was definitely relieved to hear this.

I then told him that I have seen this nicer side of him I really liked it and I hope that my feelings for him will only get better. My past relationships have all turned into major disasters, so I was scared to try it out. He said that he didn't want to rush anything, and he would be patient with me and fully respect me. You have no idea how excited I am to hear those words.

I guess the holidays won't be so bad now, as long as my feelings for him don't go in the wrong direction.

After our conversation, he told me that he wanted to take me someplace, but only after he got done getting ready. At precisely 11:00, he ushered me downstairs to another limo. I was getting worried about him spending all his money, so I confronted him about it. He told me that there could never be price to put a smile on my face. I blushed, but ended up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I was getting suspicious when we stopped back at the Miami City Ballet. He walked me inside hurriedly, and I could tell that he was excited about something. We met up with a man who looked very familiar. He introduced himself as Richard Amaro and I almost fainted. He is a famous choreographer who has worked on numerous Broadway shows. Draco then told me that I was to be getting a quick private lesson with him to sharpen up my skills!

Words couldn't express how great I felt at that moment, so I gave him the biggest hug and a matching kiss on the lips. I have to say that it was the sweetest things that anyone had ever done for me.

I quickly got dressed in the proper attire for the time being. He showed me some of the dance steps that the professionals were working on at the moment. I was deeply embarrassed at the times that I had messed up because Draco had been watching the whole time.

When time was up, I greatly thanked Mr. Amaro and he told me that I should enroll in the dance classes that he held every week. It would be on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 18:30 to 20:00 at night and Saturdays at 10:00 to 11:30. I told him that I would be glad to make it whenever I had the chance.

Draco then took me back to the limo where I couldn't help myself and I threw myself onto him. I gave him one of the best snog sessions that I could possibly give. And I knew that he liked it from the moans he gave out.

He then pulled out his wand and changed our clothes and told me that he was going to take me out to dinner again. I hate having him spend all this money on me, so I offered to pay for it. He refused to have me pay, and said that money didn't matter to him, and he had loads of it anyway; he is such a good persuader.

We got back about an hour ago, and things got a little heated once again. We didn't shag, but it did get a little out of hand a bit. And I have to say again, he is the best kisser I have ever had the pleasure of kissing.

Love Always,

Hermione


	8. November 17

**Thursday, 17 November 2005**

**22:21**

Today wasn't too much of an eventful day. Draco and I stopped by the breakfast buffet in the main lobby earlier this morning. Their waffles are absolutely amazing, but not as good my father's.

Speaking of my dad, I've been feeling out of it a bit today. I really started to get a bit homesick and wanting to see Mum and Dad. Even though I do live on my own now, well at least away from my parents, I do stop by every now and then to see how they are doing; the minimum of 4 times a week. What can I say? I'm always going to be Daddy's little princess.

And I do miss my friends from back home so terribly. I just wish I could see the look on that red-head's face. No, not Ron, but Ginny's.

We had become really close friends and after she finished Hogwarts, she came to live with me as best friends. I know sooner or later one of us is going to leave, but we will always be 'together'. And as for Ron and Harry, I wish I could give them the biggest hugs right now. I didn't get to see Ron the day that I left because he was in France for his honeymoon. Yep that's right, he got married to none other than Lavender Brown.

Even though others thought of her as a Gryffindor slut, she was far from. One day everyone realized that she really did love Ron. And I'm so thankful he finally got over his little crush on me.

So something odd happened today. Draco and I just got back from taking another cruise around town and we saw one of the weirdest things happen. We were driving past this one building that happened to be a movie theatre (My friends and I always go watch some new flicks that come out) and there was this awfully long line protruding from inside the theater. I knew for a fact that these were mainly all muggles because wizards don't know of this sort of place unless they have muggle friends.

Want to know the weird part? They were all dressed in cloaks and funny wizard hats. I could have sworn I saw one girl with a blue shirt that had the saying _'Come and catch my Golden Snitch'_ in black writing. I thought I must have been a little off from drinking the wine so I shook the whole incident off, but for some reason it still bugs me.

I'm going to get ready for bed now seeing as my mind is overwhelmed right now. I might just ask Draco to sleep in my bed tonight, but _just _sleep…

Love,

Hermione


	9. November 18

**Friday, 18 November 2005**

**12:14**

I received an owl today from Ginny and the gang. Finally hearing from them was so great that I shouted with glee like a little boy who finally got the hang of riding his new bicycle. I'm spello-tapping this one in too.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't really like the sound of the 'dear' in the beginning of the letter, it makes it sound like I'm addressing my old grandmother. Too bad I can't seem to find my wand today to fix the error of my ways. Don't I sound dramatic now? Sorry for this weird letter, but I had to write to you._

_I miss you like crazy and this big old flat of ours feels so empty without the presence of my best friend. The first night that you weren't here, I was terribly scared that I had gone to stay the night at Blaise's house. I have to say that his bed isn't as comfortable as mine, but it felt like heaven with him and me both in it._

_This brings me to my first point. I wanted to make sure if it was alright with you if I had Blaise stay here with me some nights so it doesn't feel as eerie. If you're not too keen on the idea, it's fine. I could always stay the night at his house or at Harry's when Blaise has to go out of town._

_Speaking of Harry, I have some news, well not necessarily news, about him. He's been acting a little more disconnected to the group since you left. I don't think it has anything to do with you, but with Luna. He had always been a bit down since they broke up, but he always had you around. And now that you're gone, I think the memories of Luna are getting the best of him. I'm terribly worried about him. Of course I don't think he'll do anything too drastic, but we must take precautions with him._

_Either way, everyone here says hi and wishes you the best. Let's start with the list shall we?_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Harry Potter_

_Lavender Weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Mum Weasley_

_Dad Weasley_

_(A bit too formal there, huh?)_

_Anne Granger_

_David Granger_

_Quite a list I must say. But it doesn't end there. A few others and I got together for lunch yesterday and they also wish you luck; Parvati, Neville, Seamus, and Dean._

_Well, I mustn't keep you too long, and this letter is already running out of room on the second piece of parchment. I guess my talking-too-much skill has now tracked itself onto paper._

_Loaded With Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

**18:23**

Merlin, the nerve of him! I was trying to enjoy a nice afternoon by myself at the pool and someone had to come and ruin it. Riley spotted me and tried to talk and apologize, but I didn't want to hear any of it. So I got out of the pool and ran out of there as fast as my legs could take me with my towel wrapped around me. He tried shouting at me, but I tried my best to ignore him.

I went back to the room, and I just enjoyed the company of Draco. We began to get bored, so I called up the front desk and asked if there would be anyway we could get a television set into the room. The man then instantly said a spell, and one popped into sight.

We watched for a few hours until I eventually feel asleep wrapped in his arms. He finally woke me up an hour ago and he had dinner ready for us to eat. I thought it was adorable and very thoughtful for him to do that for me. I was shocked when he took my plate from me and proceeded to clean them _without_ magic.

Where is the real Draco? Has anyone seen him?

Hermione


	10. November 19

**Saturday, 19 November 2005**

**8:16**

These are going to be the last two days Draco and I have left until we have to show up for work. I'm terribly scared to go and then find out it's going to end up being a horrible experience. Even though we're doing this for a great cause to help the unfortunate, I want to get it done and over with. I wanted to start doing research on memory loss from spells and hexes due to the fact of what happened to Professor Lockhart.

It's been so long since we have left Hogwarts, and I still refer to them as Professors. Minerva McGonagall was my mentor after we left the school, and I still keep in contact with her.

Either way, I pay a visit to my long-lost—and dimwitted—Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at least once a week. Even though he did act stupid on his part and steal from well gifted wizards and witches, he still doesn't deserve to have his whole life erased. He is the main reason why I'm dedicated to doing this, but also for all those that he stole memories from. I don't even want to begin to imagine what my life would be like if I couldn't remember certain things.

A lot of folks say that the reason I have such an obsession with helping others is because of pity and sympathy. I have to disagree fully. Well not fully, but that's not the sole reason. Of course I feel bad for those people, but it's mainly in part because I want to help further the future of the Wizarding World and I know we can accomplish a lot if the smartest witches and wizards work together.

Maybe that's why Draco was really put into this project with me. I have to admit that I never thought of him as a smart one while we were still in school. During work at St. Mungo's though, he really proved himself. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be this far if it wasn't for him. He would always help me out in one way or another when it came down to it. And for that I'm thankful for his presence in my life. I just hope I have made the same effect in his life.

I think we are going to go to the beach later on today and take a feel for what the Miami sand is like in between my toes. For now, we're just going to eat some breakfast and see what's on the television.

By the way, I sent a letter back to Ginny. I really hope that everything between her and Blaise keep on going the way they are. And for Harry, I know he will find someone special for him. I told Ginny and Blaise to see if they can set him up on a date.

Love,

Hermione

**22:10**

Today was an eventful but relaxing day. We got to the beach and stayed there for hours. During lunch, Draco bought us some food from a nearby restaurant and we ate it while still sitting by the beach. There's something about watching the waves crash onto the shore that's very exhilarating yet calming.

It's amazing to know how much you can always talk to someone, but never run out of things to talk about. Draco and I seem to have this sort of understanding that we can have the most intelligent conversations at one point, but then talk of outlandish and random things the next moment. He is also one the few people that have taken the time to explain everything about Quidditch to me. And I appreciate how patient he is with me.

A little while before sunset, we took a walk along the shore of the beach, both barefoot. I've never been a sucker for things romantic, but when I'm around him, everything seems to fall into place. The sun was about to kiss the horizon of the ocean, when he ushered me to sit down. He wrapped his arms around me as a breeze was starting to make the night chilly. I feel real comfortable around him knowing that he won't do anything to me, or pressure me.

I want to say that this side of him really surprises me, but it truly doesn't. It seems more natural than his "evil-I-want-you-dead" attitude. Am I falling for Ferret-Boy?

Hermione


	11. November 20

**Sunday, 20 November 2005**

**19:16**

There's not too much to say about today. Draco and I just sat around the hotel room watching the television, taking naps, and talking; all done together. And there were a few snogging sessions in between. We just decided it would be best to stay in tonight due to the fact of how much work we would be doing, and the long hours we would have to pull.

So there's this movie on tonight called _'Dodgeball'_ on HBO that Draco insists that I watch with him. He seems very fascinated by muggle television and movies. I also do have to say it's quit nice to be able to reconnect with my old muggle ways. Ever since I left Hogwarts, I never lingered around the muggle way of life.

After all, I am a witch.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I think Draco is getting suspicious about what I'm always writing. I hope he doesn't see this; then he would know that I'm practically writing about him every day. Draco if you see this, you're a fucking twit.


	12. November 21

**Monday, 21 November 2005**

**18:10**

I have to say that I'm surprised at our first day at work. The two people that we are going to be working with are our age, no more than 30 years old. They introduced themselves as Alice and David. I thought they were acting too friendly towards each other, but then they reassured us by telling us they are married. And I wouldn't be lying if I said that they are quite the cute couple.

Well, about work: We have to show up everyday at 10:00 in the morning and we are permitted to leave at 16:00 in the evening, but of course we get a lunch break if we desire one. That's only 6 hours a day and I thought it would have been more than that. I can't argue because I like the thought of not having to wake up extra early and being able to leave in time for dinner.

Today they gave us a tour of the science hall that we would be working in. Everything was so convenient with bathrooms, a break room with couches and snacks, and a door that leads outside for fresh air.

The lab that we have to ourselves is absolutely fantastic. There are tons of test tubes, potions, cauldrons, ingredients, and even a greenhouse with hundreds of plants growing. Basically we won't need to buy any supplies the whole time we're here. Across the hall from our lab is a library that we can use for research. There are thousands upon thousands of books on Herbology, potions, spells, hexes, and any subject that would be useful in a lab.

They showed us where the computer lab is and how to properly use it and the programs we can use. However, there are four computers in the lab that we will be working with that have more advanced programs.

Alice and David went onto explain that the Wizarding Ward is blocked off to muggles by charms and it is also Unplottable so that other wizards won't be able to find it on any map, kind of like the Marauder's Map.

For the next two weeks we are going to be working in the library on research to gain more knowledge on the subject. I had brought all the notes that I have taken over the past 4 years on Gilderoy Lockhart. Today we didn't get a chance to study in the Library because the other two were showing us around the whole time.

At the end of the ward there is a small mess hall that we can get lunch or any type of snack whenever we want. We ate lunch there today, and I won't have a hard time getting used to eating there.

I also have a feeling that I will spend a lot more time in the library than will be needed. I still have my old passion to study hard and read more than necessary.

Draco and I had apparated back to the hotel room at exactly 16:00 like Alice and David had promised. We decided to go out and celebrate, so I'm just waiting for Draco to get out of the shower. I think we decided to go to a quiet location for dinner, and then maybe go to some dance club. This should be an interesting night.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I think I'm going to send an owl to my parents tomorrow with some presents. I miss them so much. But is it terrible to say that I'm having tons of fun here without family and best friends?


	13. November 22

**Tuesday, 22 November 2005**

**20:21**

I don't want to go into much detail about last night, but I did have an amazing time with Draco. We went out to a really nice restaurant, but not as fancy as the one on our 'first date'. We then went out to this dance club and had an amazing time. Even though I did go there with Draco, I danced with other guys and he naturally danced with other girls… after I persuaded him to. Most of the time, however, was spent with us two clinging to each other. We got really into the music and the beat, and we were getting a little too friendly out on the dance floor. I would normally say that I feel disgusted with myself for even acting the way I did last night, but I sort of enjoyed it. There is just something about the way he held me…

We got back to the hotel room around 2:00 early this morning, and went straight to sleep. These past few days he's been lying with me in my bed, and I've gotten quite used to having the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart right next to me. So when he went to sleep in his own bed this morning I thought that something was wrong, or maybe I did something to upset him. So I figured that we would talk about it before we would leave for work.

When I woke up, he was already cooking breakfast. I walked over to see what he was making, and he planted a kiss on my cheek. I thought that everything must have been fine and he just wanted to have a bed to himself for a night. So I just brushed it off.

Today was a slow, but steady day at work. Most of the time we did loads of research and a few other times we talked about a few theories we had about mixing ingredients for a potion.

During our lunch break, all four of us had lunch in the mess hall together. We had some small talk as we got to know one another a bit better. I'm really starting to like Alice and David and I think our work experiences are going to go very well.

About a year ago around August of 2004, there was this one girl a few years older than me, and we never got along. She ended up quitting because I would have never abandoned my job due to the fact I didn't get along with someone. At least this won't happen with Alice.

Alice and David started to talk about days that we wouldn't have to work, and apparently there is an American holiday this Thursday called Thanksgiving. They said we have that day off because it's a day to relax and give thanks for everything we are grateful for in life. I'm a bit excited at this point, we just started working and now we have a day off!

However, when they told Draco and me about this holiday, we looked confused. We had never really heard about it, so naturally we didn't know how to celebrate it. They explained that it's traditional to have a huge dinner with a turkey and other side items. It sounds so delicious, but we have no where to have a meal like this. They were overly friendly, and invited us over to join them. During this time of year they only have Alice's sister, brother-in-law, and her niece over. They thought it would be splendid for us to join them, so we gladly accepted their generous offer.

Tonight I just thought we could stay in after our busy night last time. So I pick up a new book in the American bookstore across the street named _'Being Committed: A Novel.'_ It's about this girl who had gone through a nasty divorce at just the age of 20. She is then 31 years old when her boyfriend of 5 years proposes to her, but she turns him down. It's basically about how she has trouble committing. She kind of seems like the exact opposite of me… I think I'm getting too attached to Draco.

Love,

Hermione


	14. November 23

**Wednesday, 23 November 2005**

**22:03**

Since we don't have to show up at work tomorrow morning, Draco has suggested that we go back to the club we went to a couple of nights ago. I agreed, thinking that this might make us closer again, and maybe he might want to crawl back into my bed. He didn't sleep there last night either… He's really starting to worry me.

Work today was the same as yesterday just research and theories. We won't get a chance to test any of our hypotheses out for another week and a half, so for now I'm just taking notes.

I don't have really too much to say right now, except that I got a chance to write a few letters out to my friends. I wrote one to Ron, Harry, and just a random one to Neville. I thought about him today while I was wandering around in the greenhouse and just wanted to see how well things are going for him.

My parents wrote me back today. They had to have Ginny send me the letter because they still aren't used to using owls since I see them every week and use a telephone to get into contact with them. They sent me a blanket that my mum had just finished making for me. I love the thought that she always worries about me. Even though it's only just chilly out here in Miami, I'll be sure to keep it by my bed.

Well, I should be going now. Draco just got out of the shower and I still need to finish some makeup.

Love,

Hermione


	15. November 24

**Thursday, 24 November 2005**

**11:23**

Well, I'm glad to say that last night turned out to be great. We went to the club and danced our hearts out. I wanted to make sure that he would never take his eyes off of me, and it worked… for the most part. He kept begging for more dances from me when my feet were too tired to even stand. But I longed for his comfort tonight, and I would practically do anything to have him sleep with me. Just sleep.

He of course danced with other fine ladies that night, which didn't bother me at all; as long as he came home with me. With was evident seeing as we lived together, but I didn't want him to leave that night with someone else. Then a thought just haunted my mind; Draco Malfoy was actually mingling with muggles… Scary I know. To me, it seems like an anorexic girl diving head first into a pool filled with Jell-O. Oh well, it's nice to know his way of life has taken its own direction.

I'm beyond excited to eat dinner with Alice and David. I don't know if it's a gift giving holiday, but I bought them a little something anyway to show my appreciation for all of their kindness. We are supposed to floo to their house at 6 tonight, early enough to spark some conversations and to break the ice.

I decided not to eat anything at all today, because Alice mentioned there would be plenty of food, more than enough to satisfy everyone.

I received everyone's letters back today (they decided to send all three of them with one owl). I want to cherish all the memories, so I'm going to start to put everything in here with spello tape. The first one is from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_I'm glad to hear that everything is working out wonderfully. I miss you terribly, too. I just can't get over the fact that I will not see you over the holidays for the first time in… I think 16 years. I'm going to miss looking at your beautiful face and feeling your wonderful presence around me. You have no idea how much you mean to me Hermione. You and Ron are my best friends and I'm glad we never lost touch._

_Thanks for asking about work, and everything is going great here. Being in charge of the Auror department is just the greatest thing to happen to me. Ron had his honeymoon extended, so he stayed out of work for a few extra days. But he's back at work now._

_And if Malfoy does anything stupid, just let me know, okay? I know that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I just don't want to see anything happen to you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Isn't he just the greatest? I love it how he cares so much for me, it's almost like having a big brother that I always wanted. Blood means nothing to me, so in my eyes—and his—he is indeed my brother. And my parents feel the same way, as they welcome him with open arms.

Well here's a letter from Ron:

_Hey there Hermione,_

_It was great to finally hear from you. I never got to fully congratulate you on your new assignment, and I hope you can forgive me for not being there to see you off. But of course you knew I have been busy. I'm just glad that we got to see you at the wedding before we left._

_Lavender says hi. She's also asking how you are. And she keeps peering over my shoulder…_

_We have a countdown on the calendar in the kitchen, counting down the days to when you finally return. Just make sure you take care of yourself, especially around Malfoy._

_Always,_

_Ron_

_PS. Hey Hermione, it's me, Lavender. I got a chance to sneak a quick note in before we send this off. I think you should go for it with Draco, you know just as much as I do that he is too hot to not touch. You know you want that hunk of a man. Oh shit, here comes Ron. Love you._

That Lavender has not changed one bit, still likes to speak her mind. But I have to admit she is definitely right. Draco is just way too bloody hot. Last but not least, I have a letter from Neville.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for letter. It's always good to hear from old friends even though we still constantly talk. Everything is going good here at work. It's a dream come true and you would never believe the place if I described it to you… you have to see it for yourself. I hope you have a good time down in Miami and enjoy the sunshine._

_Neville_

Isn't it amazing to have just great people in your life? I think I'm going to write another letter to Ginny, I miss her more than all the others. After that, I think I'm going to start getting ready.

Au revoir,

Hermione


	16. November 25

**Friday November 25, 2005**

**7:02 AM**

I know it's really early, but a certain someone accidentally smacked me in the face this morning while turning in bed. Yes, that would be Mr. Draco. Last night was the first time in a few days that he crawled into my bed. Maybe he missed the warmth of a body next to him, just like I did. Or maybe it was just because I asked him to when he walked into the bedroom while heading to his own bed.

Either way, dinner last night was absolutely amazing. It was nice to finally eat a well made home-cooked meal. The turkey was absolutely delicious. They served so many other things, but if I start listing them, I might never finish and it will just increase my appetite. Alice's sister, Kelly, was just a delight to meet and she looks so much like Alice and they have the same personality, it was uncanny. And her husband, Tyler, is such the sweet man. Their daughter is about 8 years old and she's a bit too hyper for my liking, but then again she's just a kid.

I don't want to put too much information about work in here, so I won't babble on about it. I'm just excited to go back in today and finish some research I hadn't finished on Wednesday. We think that we may have found a good combination of three plants that might work out well if put them into the potion. Of course we can't really test any of this out yet, so we're making a list of things we could try.

I've been noticing something lately; when Draco is studying and is in deep thought, his face kind of scrunches and he bites his lower lip. I have to say that it's quite cute. I can tell that he's been working really hard, and I'm glad the weekend starts tonight.

Draco suggested that this weekend might be a good time to start doing some shopping for Christmas. It's in one month from now, and it would be a good idea to get all gifts ready to be sent back to England. I've also been thinking about buying something for Draco. I know that we've only been close for about two weeks, but I feel that he's meaningful enough to deserve something special. But this is something that I need to put a tremendous amount of thought into.

I wonder if he's going to get me anything… It's not that I expect him to get me something, but I'm hoping that I have a strong significance in his life for him to put thought into me. I frankly don't even care if he buys me something; just some quite time between the two of us would be special enough for me.

I think I'm going to hop into the shower now before work. I know there's still plenty of time until we need to be there, but right now I could use some sort of method to relax a little.

Later,  
Hermione

- - -

**4:26 PM**

Well, work today was a blast. Never thought I would say that, well I might have said that sometime before… We found a few more combinations of plants and ingredients we could try. Alice decided that it might be a good idea to start testing them on Monday instead of waiting for another week. I'm pumped for Monday, but now it's time to take a break from working too much.

Is this really me? When have I ever wanted to quit reading or studying or even working? Something is happening to me, and I can't say that I enjoy it too much… But at least I'm a bit more laid back than I ever thought I would be.

I just got out of the shower for the second time today, and now I'm just waiting for Draco to finish up. We are going to head out to some Muggle mall to see if we find anything interesting enough to buy for our friends. I'm starting to wonder if there is some sort of wizarding area like Diagon Alley, or even Hogsmeade around here. I know of 2 in France, so why should America be any different? Plus this country is enormous; there must be hundreds of wizarding areas spaced out around the land.

Well here comes the handsome chunk of a hunk now. I promise to write more later on.

Hermione

- - -

**8:56 PM**

Well surprisingly we found the mall on the first try from the directions we received. I think we wandered around for about 3 hours in that stupid worthless mall. I've never been the type to 'shop 'til you drop', but Ginny seems to drag me along on her trips. Unfortunately, we found nothing that would be of any use whatsoever to anybody we know.

Draco kept on asking me about tons of things and what their purposes were, or what exactly they did. It got kind of annoying, but in a sense it's nice to know that I can teach the almighty Slytherin God something. And it's amazing that he actually wants to know more about the world that he used to despise. Or at least it seems he doesn't hate it much nowadays.

I went into a kid's store that had tons of toys and games. Seeing as how Draco and I are sometimes left with nothing to do, I bought a few board games that I knew of so we could play. He thought it wasn't fair because I would have an advantage of being Muggle-born, but I told him it's been almost 16 years since I've even thought of touching one of them. He obviously bought my excuse, but it is partly true. I haven't played in a long time, but it's only been 4 years and I still remember tips and tricks Dad taught me.

The games are all left and sitting in the corner of the common room for now. Draco decided it would be a good idea to go back to that club. I'm starting to get suspicious as to why he always wants to return to that same one. Oh well, as long as I get to have some fun.

We had dinner at the mall, so we're going to be heading straight to the dance club. So I'll write more in here tomorrow.

Love,  
Hermione


	17. November 26

**Saturday November 26, 2005**

**2:17 AM**

How could I have ever been so stupid? To think that the thick ferret could have ever really cared about me… now I laugh thinking about it. The nerve of him to mess with my emotions like that!

We went to the club and I thought that everything between us was going great. He had actually slept in my bed Thursday night and he was acting nicer towards me. When we were taking a break from dancing, he went to go get drinks and I went to go to the bathroom. I came back and made my way to the bar where he said he would be waiting for me. And to my deep and utter amazement, he was snogging some other girl. And it wasn't just some petty little kiss, it was passionate and heavy and she couldn't keep her hands off of my Draco.

Can you believe that? Me calling him mine, how could I ever think that he would be? Oh my gods, and I was supposed to be the sensible one and keep my head on straight, but look what happens when I start to open up to someone. I can't believe I fell for his stupid and pathetic lines. He probably just wanted to shag me and then forget all about me. Typical.

I ran out of the club and took a taxi back here to the hotel. He tried coming after me, probably to tell me off, but I jumped in the taxi fast enough to avoid him. I know he'll be coming back soon, but I don't want to hear anything he has to say.

I'm going to go to bed and think all of this through.

Shit happens,  
Hermione

PS. I heard that saying yesterday at the mall, and it kind of stuck in my head…

- - -

**11:21 AM**

So, he basically begged me to hear his side of the story. I had no choice but sit down to hear him out.

He said that he really does care about me and that he would never do anything to hurt me. This girl that he was snogging was drunk and had no control of what she was doing and starting kissing him. He told me that he tried pushing her off, but she just kept jumping on him. Then she started snogging big time with him and he just couldn't get her to stop.

Am I really supposed to believe that stupid crap he fed me 20 minutes ago? I told him that I would have to think about all of it and I would let him know how I feel about it later.

And I have no idea what to tell him. Should I say how I actually started falling for him and that he broke my heart? Or tell him how I think that he never really did like me in the first place and was just using me? I need him to prove to me that he actually does care, because I have no idea what to do about this situation.

I need to get everything out of my mind, so I'm going to go relax and do some laps in the pool. Maybe some idea will pop into my head, and hopefully I can sort this whole mess out.

Hermione

- - -

**2:12 PM**

Well, well, well. It seems that someone has answered my prayers. On the way to the pool, I ran into the second most hated person on my list: Riley. He also seemed to want to explain himself, so for the second time today I heard a guy beg for forgiveness. I told him I forgave him for the stupid stunt he pulled, but he would have to clean his act up.

Instead of going back to where I wanted to go, I invited him to eat lunch down at the café on the ground floor. A plan started formulating in my head, and Riley was the key to make it all work out. Revenge. That's what I'm going to do, get Draco back for the stupid thing he did.

I know this seems a little too much for the passive bookworm, but am I supposed to just sit back while my heart is torn into pieces? No. So I started thinking, 'I'm going to get Riley to walk me back up to my room, and right then and there I'm going to snog him.' Of course I had to be loud enough to make Draco hear and come out.

Mission: Piss Draco Off was a total success. After the look I witnessed on his face, I bid Riley goodbye and walked back in the room and shut the door behind me. I explained everything to him before he murdered Riley.

He said I'm a cunning little minx and he wonders how come I never made it into the Slytherin House. I admit he has a point. Everything between us is good now because we both apologized and accepted the other's apologies.

I swear if I see him with another girl again, I'm going to hex the life out of her first and then I'd deal with Draco. Maybe I'll punch him in the throat and kick him in the kidney…

He offered to take me out to dinner to make up for what he did last night (he actually admitted to kissing her back after a while) and I gladly accepted. This better be good.

Until Later,  
Hermione


	18. November 27

**Sunday November 27, 2005**

**9:02 AM**

Last night was just what the doctor ordered. We had dinner at a very simple American restaurant named "Applebee's," but the night didn't end there. We went to the beach and had another little stroll under the stars. We saw a shooting star and we both made a wish. He then turned around and asked me what I had wished for, but I told him that I couldn't tell him or else it wouldn't come true. Then me being an idiot I asked him what he wished for. To my surprise, he came closer to me, looked me in the eyes, but didn't say anything. Then he bent down and gave the sweetest and most gentle kiss ever. He then whispered in my ear, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

I had no idea where this came from, but I was so glad that he finally asked me. Without giving it a second thought, I said yes. I could suddenly see his eyes glisten, and I knew he that that was what he had wished for, my answer. It took no words to know how he felt that night, but his eyes and actions said everything.

He didn't sleep with me in my bed, but instead I crawled into his bed and he gladly joined me.

He just came into the common room (where I am sitting at the moment) and told me to get dressed that we are going to be out the whole day. So I think I'm going to obey his orders.

I hope we get back tonight so I can write everything that happens.

Love,  
Hermione

Isn't it weird to think I'm going out with my former enemy?

- - -

**10:49 PM**

Oh Merlin! I am the happiest person ever right now. After we had gotten ready, we went downstairs to another limo waiting for us. I kept on asking him where we were going but he wouldn't tell me. About 20 minutes after we left the hotel, he put a blindfold over my eyes, and made sure I couldn't see out through it. I was a bit worried, but also excited. No one has ever even attempted to surprise me.

The ride went on for at least 40 more minutes and the limo finally came to a stop. I tried taking the blindfold off, but Draco scolded me and told me to keep it on. He then opened the door to limo and stepped out, and then took a hold of my hand and proceeded to help me out of the limo. He motioned to me a spot I estimated to be about 15 meters away from the car, and told me to stay still.

I felt another pair of hands that I knew were not Draco's, touch the ends of the blindfold and started taking it off. I was in so much shock at the two people standing in front of me that I couldn't even say anything.

Ginny and Blaise were practically jumping all over me, mainly Ginny. Apparently Draco has been sending owls to Blaise telling him _everything_ that's happened. So naturally Ginny knows too. Blaise then said how much Ginny missed me and Draco told him how much I've missed Ginny. Blaise and Draco planned this little trip out here to surprise me.

Ginny was a bit mad at me for not telling her about the situation between Draco and me, but I then told her everything was written in this diary. So she got done reading it all before I started writing this second entry for today.

I'm so happy to have my best friend here. And I can tell that Draco is absolutely ecstatic to have one of his only friends by his side too.

So now that one of my friends knows about Draco, I only have two more left; the hard-headed two of the group. I know they might not take it too well, but I hope they can give m their blessings and take a chance to see how much Draco has changed.

Well, I think we're all going to go off to bed now. Draco and I are going to be in my bed and Ginny and Blaise will be taking over Draco's bed. I guess it works out perfectly that my best friend is my boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend. I hope that wasn't too confusing.

Night,  
Hermione

- - -

First and foremost I want to thank **TwilightGirl** for being my BETA and dealing with the stupidest mistakes that one person can make in writing. You all better appreciate the hard work she does, or else this story would be crap.


	19. November 28

**Monday November 28, 2005**

**9:12 AM**

All four of us woke up early this morning. Ginny and Blaise did so because they had a good night; Draco and I, for the fact we couldn't sleep because of the noises coming from the other side of the room. I swear those two are incredulously perfect for each other.

Ginny and I made our way into the kitchenette and decided to make breakfast for the guys and proceeded to serve it to them in bed. Even though it was something Draco and Blaise should have been doing for Ginny and I, it still felt good to do something for him. And I could tell he was quite pleased at the fact that he didn't have to feed himself, seeing as I fed him his strawberries and pancakes myself. It was quite a moment. Something I would say as a 'Kodak Moment,' not that any of the others would have known what I was talking about.

I just got back to the room from showing Ginny around the hotel, and she was quite pleased with what she saw. She told me that she and Blaise would spend the day by the pool or the beach while Draco and I were at work. I feel bad for leaving both of them here while we have to go to work, but if it wasn't for this opportunity, none of us would have seen the wonderful sunshine of Florida.

Now that Draco has finally emerged from the bathroom, I'm going to take a relaxing bath before going to work. I've been too excited about doing our first batch of tests, that I accidentally spilled a cappuccino I had bought from downstairs all over my sweat suit. Good thing it wasn't a nice silk blouse or anything.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**5:06 PM**

We have spent the last hour trying to figure out what we would be doing tonight. After a grueling argument (one that should have never taken place) we decided to have a nice seafood dinner off of the dock on the beach behind the hotel. Draco and I haven't been there yet, so we don't know what to expect from the place.

I've been having a craving for Chinese food lately, but I will be sufficient with some crab. Yum, I can't wait. We are to be departing from the room around 7 so that we all have time to get ready. Draco is taking a shower first and then Blaise will have his turn after. I told Ginny that she can take over the bathroom next while I pick out my attire for the evening.

I think I might dig into a good book before Ginny and I have the room to ourselves, so I will indulge my curiosity into something I saw Draco reading earlier this morning.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**10:24 AM… wait, I think it is PM  
**_(this is written in the most un-Hermione-ish handwriting, so it's very sloppy.)_

Cant right to much do to the fact that I am highlee intoxikated at the moment.

Gods, tonight was terribly done. Who could set up a wors knight?

Hermione


	20. November 29

**Tuesday November 29, 2005**

**6:50 AM**

I feel like such an idiot at the moment. Too bad that I wrote in ink last night, or else it would be gone by now. I could also do a spell to remove it, but why would I deprive Ginny of the fact of making fun of me with the fact that I can't spell while I'm drunk.

My head is aching more than ever since I drank too much firewhiskey last night when we came back to the room. The memory of the happenings of last night are slowly but surely coming back to me, but I still can't decide if Draco had taken advantage of my drunkenness state and stole a shag from me. But I highly think that he would have wanted my first time to be taken so… not unwillingly… but more… without consent. Wait! Not that it would be my first time ever, but my first time with Draco. Unfortunately I have given my innocence to someone else, but I'm not disclosing that kind of information in here so that Ginny can find it. She would kill me if she knew who it was. And don't deny it, you fiery little ball of energy.

Now, don't start taking into account what I wrote last time too seriously. I had a great time with my boyfriend and our best friends, but do you think that maybe people could keep their mouths shut every once in a while?

Ginny went on to recount an event that happened six years ago and such an event that I wish I would never have to relive. And now I'm going to relive it again as I explain myself.

Six years ago sometime in August, I had finished my training to become a certified Healer and could finally be transferred to St. Mungo's. A few friends from training and my best friends for years, decided to take me out to have a fun evening. We ending up going to a noisy club/bar but all the while it was still fun. Just remember that I was still very uptight at this point in time and all of this was new to me.

I had never taken a drink of alcohol in my life before this day, so Harry and Ron decided to make a bet with me. For every shot I could take of firewhiskey without passing out, they would give me a galleon each. They knew that I couldn't hold very much, so they knew they wouldn't lose a lot of their precious gold. I was even surprised myself. I ended up leaving with 14 galleons that night before I stopped myself from drinking anymore.

That's the worst part of it. Apparently I had been too shit-faced to remember anything, and everyone knew I would be, so they took matters into their own hands and somehow videotaped the whole incident that happened before we left. I ended up having a heated snogging session with the person I would never find myself kissing, other than Draco: Lavender Brown, Ronald's new wife. And I had made out with her. She of course was entirely too intoxicated to remember it, too, so we were both spared the actual memory of it.

And Ginny still managed to have the nerve of bringing that incident up. I was so embarrassed that I managed to drink a few glasses of wine at the restaurant and couldn't help myself when we returned back to the hotel room that I downed a lot of firewhiskey.

I remember a few little moments between Draco and I after that, but still no memory of a shag. Maybe when he wakes up and I am relieved from this headache, I might confront him about it.

Love,  
A worried and disheveled Hermione

- - -

**6:54 PM**

I forgot to mention yesterday that all of our test runs at work were a no-go. None of them seemed to be compatible in the way we needed them to be. But today was a glorious day at work. One of the combinations I had found last week turned out to be a success and it is most likely a key source for our memory potion.

Draco also seemed to have discovered something today. He found out that if we switched the order of the three ingredients for the so-far-made potion, it made a delicious sort of edible drink. Imagine that?

Instead of going out tonight, the four of us decided that we would watch a muggle movie on the television we still have in the common room. Of course this was all decided with my persuasion. The choice is between either House of Wax or Batman Begins. I prefer to watch the scary creepy sort of movie so I can cuddle closer to Draco.

I'm pretty sure that whatever it is that we end up watching, it will be good night with the greatest people.

That was a terribly sappy moment.

Love,  
Hermione


	21. November 30

**Wednesday November 30, 2005**

**8:26 AM**

Never again do I want to see a woman named after one of my favorite cities in the world, have a rod shoved through her head. I have to say that watching House of Wax was not one of our best ideas ever. At least I had the chance to bury my face into Draco's oh-so manly chest. He was also sweet enough to hold me tight through the whole ordeal and terrifying experience even though Blaise and he were laughing throughout most of the movie. I don't see what guys find so funny about muggles suffering from terrible deaths.

Last night I also managed to gather enough Gryffindor courage to ask Draco if anything too sexual had happened between us the night before. To my relief, he said no and once again explained that he would never take advantage of me while I'm out of it. Thank the hippogriffs of the underworld that I have an immense amount of trust in him and I believe him 100 percent.

We're about to leave to go get breakfast down in the lobby, so I might write more after work if anything interesting happens.

Au Revoir,  
Hermione

- - -

**4:16 PM**

Ginny and I had made plans to go shopping today by ourselves without the boys, mainly to buy presents for them. Ginny is just changing her shirt real quick and then we are off. I have no idea as to where we are going, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough.

Blaise and Draco said that they might just stay here in the room or they might just wander the hotel. Well I hope they have fun.

Hermione

- - -

Hello my love, it's your wonderful boyfriend writing here. Don't think that I haven't noticed you writing in this blasted thing persistently. I knew that it must be some sort of diary, and now I know that I was right. Aren't you just ecstatic to have such an intelligent and attractive being all to yourself? Well you should be, love.

I just wanted to let you know how much I truly care about you and how you are the light of my life. (Just to let you know, I'm wearing the infamous Malfoy smirk.)And I want you to keep on trusting me, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I did read your diary, well only the first day's entries. I promise you. Plus I bet it would have gotten tiring to read so much about me. You had written enough about me in just one day that I'm starting to think that subconsciously you were dying to be with me. So do I have a spot in your heart now?

Love Your One and Only,   
Draco

P.S. When we were on the plane and I had my head on your shoulder, in no way, shape, or form was I sleeping. ;)


	22. December 1

**Thursday December 1, 2005**

**9:02 AM**

I don't know what to say at this moment. In a way I'm aggravated that he even thought about going through something so personal, but then again he didn't read all of it and left the cutest note at the end of yesterday's entry. By the way, he's so sneaky in the way he does everything. I had absolutely no idea that he purposely wanted to occupy my shoulder. But yes love, you have a great percent of my heart taken up.

This morning, Ginny and I left the boys to catch up on their sleep and we headed down to eat breakfast in the lobby. She has the same good taste that I do and absolutely worships the waffles they serve. We had an incredible meal right along with amazing conversation. As we made our way to the elevator, someone that I was hoping I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing anymore, ran into us. Yes of course it was Riley.

He started talking to me and I introduced him to Ginny and to no one's surprise, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. I tried cutting the conversation short so we can get away from him, but that didn't end up happening. He just kept on trying to get our attention, but we were finally able to leave him after awhile.

We made our way to the room, and the second Ginny and I walked in, the boys quickly hushed up their conversation and looked at us with the most pathetic smiles. Something is definitely up and they don't want to tell us about it, but I'm sure that I'll find out about it. At least I will try.

Well, just thought that I would do a quick update, but now it's almost time to head out to work. Later on, I'm going to send another owl to Harry, Ron and Lavender, and my parents. I miss them all bunches and wish that they could all come stay with me.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**5:21 PM**

There is just one thing that is bugging the magic out of me. Today Draco told me to go ahead and apparate to the hotel because he had somewhere else to be. At exactly 4:00 he left, and didn't apparate back until exactly 5:10. I was curious as to where he ran off to, but he just tells me that I'll find out soon. I sure hope so.

Work was pretty much uneventful today with lots of research and theories that probably won't end up working. We received an owl from Madame Derwent today at the lab, and it said that she is proud of our progress so far, but to keep it up because we have less than two months to finish up.

During break, Alice and David told us about this great restaurant in a city close by called Ft. Lauderdale. We had already mentioned to them that we have our best friends staying with us for awhile, so they suggested we go on a triple-date on Friday after work. I thought it would be great, but figured it would be nice to ask Ginny and Blaise about it first, just in case they wanted to do something else. Draco also thought it would be a good idea to ask them first.

So here I am waiting patiently, out in the common room sitting next to Draco (whom by the way is looking dead tired), for Ginny and Blaise to emerge from the bedroom. It kind of sends chills down my spine to know that my best friend is just a door away and shagging her boyfriend senseless. I need to have a talk with her later…

Draco looks a little lonely in that tiny armchair, so I'm going to provide him with my company. I'll be back later tonight.

Adios,  
Hermione

- - -

**9:07 PM**

Just some good news… they both agreed to go out tomorrow night for dinner. It's supposed to really fancy, so Ginny and I just got back from another trip to the muggle mall again, with new dresses. I'm positive that the guys will love them. It's definitely not my style, but Ginny assured me that Draco will love it.

While we were walking around I confronted Ginny about what I had been wondering about. So I asked her how long it took for her and Blaise to first… you know… shag. I know that they have been together now for almost 7 months, and I have no idea how long they have been having sex. Well, she told me and I was a bit surprised by her answer. They had done it even before they started being a couple. So that bit of information didn't really help me with my situation.

Then I told her that Draco and I haven't done it yet, but that I want to. I just don't know if it's the right thing to do at the moment or if I'm even getting myself into a good situation here. The only other person that I have done it with ended up betraying me and our relationship ended up disastrously. But then again, I've never felt this way towards anybody else, so maybe it will work out in the end… I think I really do love him.

I don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this and should just let it happen on its own. We've had plenty of opportunities to, but most of the time I was either: drunk, nervous as hell, or incredibly mad at him. I know our chance will come sometime soon, but I just hope I'm emotionally ready for it, because right now I'm a train wreck.

Anyway, about tonight: I think that we're all just staying in again since we're going out to a big dinner tomorrow. So I'm going to go downstairs and buy some butterbeer and some bottles of firewhiskey so we can just lounge around.

Later,  
Hermione


	23. December 2

**Friday December 2, 2005**

**4:29 PM**

Thank Merlin's beard that everything at work went off without a hitch. I didn't want any catastrophes ruining anything that might happen tonight. Ginny and Blaise are extremely ecstatic about going and I know that I am, too. But once again, Draco is missing. He left work promptly at 4:00 again and most likely won't come back until 5:00 again tonight. I'm starting to get very suspicious of this and I swear on all my gold in Gringott's that if he's out with another woman, I will beat him to a living pulp. And that's a lot of gold.

Alice suggested that we apparate to her house around 7:00 tonight so we can all go to dinner together. We would all just apparate there, but seeing as how four of us have never been there, that would prove to be a difficult task.

Seeing as how we have less than 2 hours and a half to get ready, Ginny and I have decided to take showers right now, let the boys take theirs, have the boys get ready first while we walk around in robes, then we are going to occupy the room. We don't want Blaise and Draco to see us until we are all finished, much like a surprise.

I swear that Ginny must be taking a bath, a long drawn out bath instead of a shower. Now that I look at the clock, it's almost 5:00 and Draco should be coming back soon enough. I don't know what he's been doing, but I know that he looked worn out after he got back yesterday, so I want to give him the biggest kiss when he gets back.

Either way last night we did in fact end up staying around the room and just lounged and had fun. Ginny ended up having too much firewhiskey and if I was a muggle cop, I would have charged her with an SUI, shagging under the influence. She was way too loud for my liking. Good thing all the rooms already come with silencing spells so the other inhabitants of the hotel couldn't hear, but Draco and I had to bear witness to her shrieks.

Draco is finally back, so I will write later on tonight or tomorrow morning.

Love,  
Hermione


	24. December 3

**Saturday December 3, 2005**

**11:03 AM**

Let me tell you, last night wasn't perfect, but it was absolutely amazingly close. We ended up going to this fantastic, very classy, and expensive restaurant called _Eduardo de San Angel_. It is a Mexican restaurant, but indeed was very fancy and had delicious food. Alice and David had reserved a private room for the six of us so we wouldn't be bothered all night, and it was a good thing we had that room.

When we walked into the restaurant, the host, who happened to be young boy of no more than 20, kept on looking at me. When he sat us down at our table, I could have sworn Draco gave him a death glare. Thank Merlin that our server was a woman, or I'm sure that another young man would have received death threats from Draco.

I was really excited about what I had a chance to wear last night, so I'm going to explain it and also add a picture that we had taken last night. I had worn a cocktail type dress that was bright, but very pretty, blue with spaghetti straps. The top part of the dress is filled with shiny stones and was very beautiful. The bottom was layered and… I don't know any other way to explain it but, flow-y. I had on silver heels that had a strap over my toes and another strap over the top of foot. Ginny put my hair in very loose curls and it was all down over my back. The reaction that I received from Draco was unexpected. He was speechless and just stared at me with his mouth open.

Ginny also look very gorgeous in a deep teal colored dress that was very elegant but simple. Her hair was straight and also down except she had the left side pinned back a little.

When Ginny and I stepped out of the bedroom into the common room, they guys were already standing up waiting for us. They gave each of us a single yellow rose and kissed our hands before they told us we looked absolutely angelic. Well, this was after they finally closed their mouths after gaping at us.

All in all, everything went great except for the fact that Draco spilled a glass of wine on his suit. Since we were in a muggle restaurant, he had to wait until he got into the loo to get it out with his wand.

After dinner, David and Alice invited us back to their house for some tea to relax a little. We stayed there until around 2 in the morning until Blaise started yawning uncontrollably. Even though we are all adults, we ended up playing truth or dare for awhile, and it was quite amusing. Nothing terrible happened worth telling about, so I will leave out the boring details.

Now that everyone is awake, I think that I'm going to fix lunch for the four of us so we won't have to leave the room for awhile.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**4:51 PM**

Today has been uneventful and we have just been watching some American television and doing some swimming in the pool.

Draco, yet again, has left exactly at 4:00 to wherever in bloody hell he's been apparating off to lately. Don't get me wrong, I'm just worried about him and don't want him to end up doing something stupid. Actually, I'm being the stupid one here; he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself and he knows what's right and wrong. I just don't want to be clueless about something that is going on in my boyfriend's life.

Wow, it feels great to call him my boyfriend. It was last Saturday night that he asked me to be his girlfriend on the beach. I'm amazed that this is actually working out between both of us. Well for the most part it is, other than the secret he's keeping from me.

Draco should be back in about 2 minutes, so I'm going to wait for him and sit by him while he relaxes. This should be fun.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**5:09 PM**

Am I being overly dramatic here? It's almost 5:10 and Draco has not shown up yet, which means he's late. I'm really worried and Ginny is sitting with me trying to get me to relax. I'm writing this at a very fast pace, and she knows me all too well that when I write like this, I'm nervous or worried. Where is he?

- - -

**5:22 PM**

Another tip for anyone who knows me personally: when I start bushing my teeth more than two times in a row, leave me the bloody hell alone. This is another tactic I use to keep myself from ripping my hair out. Where in the fuck is Draco Malfoy? I think my teeth need more brushing…

- - -

**7:07 PM**

I feel absolutely like crap at this moment. When Draco finally apparated back, I gave him the scolding of a lifetime. He didn't even deserve it.

After I finally gave him a piece of my mind (by this time, Ginny and Blaise had left) he pulled out something from behind his back. Apparently he had gone to the store to buy a bunch of my favorite flowers, lavender daises, and the softest plush teddy bear. It had a heart on its stomach that he had magically changed to say 'Draco loves Hermione'.

I felt so bad for yelling at him that I started crying. He comforted me and told me that it was okay, that he should have told me he was going to be late. But there were no excuses for the way that I behaved towards him. I'm such a terrible girlfriend, and he deserves someone better than me.

Draco is out in the common room while I'm sulking like a baby, sitting on the floor of our bedroom. I want to go out there and just apologize again to him, but it would just make me feel even lower than dirt once again. I just wish that something good could happen right and make everything

…

…


	25. December 4

**Sunday December 4, 2005**

**8:17 AM**

I am proud to say that something I had been waiting to happen finally did last night. I guess everything just fell into place and the moment was perfect and there was no holding back.

About last night's entry, I had been disturbed by Draco walking into the room and pulling me into the kiss that started our sinful activities. I don't regret anything that happened, and it was one of the best things that ever happened to me and I know that it's not going to ruin this relationship. He even woke me up early this morning to have a shower together where we continued our little game of playing with fire.

He is definitely the best thing that ever happened to me.

I think that I might just be in love, and for the first time in my life I feel incredible about it.

Since I'm already showered and ready for the day, I'm going to cook breakfast so Ginny and I can head out to do some more shopping. Draco and Blaise made us promise to be back by noon because they want to take the both of us somewhere. They wouldn't tell us where, so I'm going to guess that they want to surprise us.

Well I guess that I won't be cooking breakfast by myself because Draco beat me to it, so I'm going to go help.

Yours Forever and Always,  
Hermione 3

- - -

**4:58 PM**

My fourth trip to the mall finally proved to be successful. Even though I didn't buy anything for Draco yet, I managed to buy gifts for my parents.

When Ginny and I apparated back to the room, Draco and Blaise were nowhere to be found. Ginny pointed out a note that was set on the table in the kitchen. I've used more spello tap.

_To our lovely girlfriends:  
We have a surprise for the both of you. Go down to the ground floor and walk outside. There will be a limousine waiting to bring you to where we are waiting for you. When you get to where the driver is taking you, there will be one final note telling you what to do next. We promise that it's all worth it.  
Love,  
Your sexy and charming boyfriends_

When we finished reading it, we were both in shock and just stared at each other. After we broke out of our trances, we ran out to the elevator and practically ran over people in our way until we reached the limo. Exactly like we had expected, there was another note waiting for us. We were at the edge of a vast forest, but the trees weren't too close together so that it wasn't like the Forbidden Forest. Here's the other note we found.

_Now that you have finally reached the woods, walk about 50 feet into the mass of trees. Once you have walked that distance there should a tree stump with a formation of rocks atop of it. In the middle should be another note._

On top the stump, was a heart made from tons of little stones. Right in the center of it was yet another note as promised.

_Turn to your left and walk straight ahead until you reach two trees connected with a line of rope. Pinned to it will be your next set of directions._

Ginny looked at me with the biggest expression of anticipation, and I have to admit that I was getting really excited too. We followed their directions and surely enough we reached the rope. There was a note and next to it were two different pieces of cloth. We were confused, but read the note anyway.

_Tie the pieces of fabric around your eyes tightly so you cannot see anything through it. Trust us; we know if you will be peeking. Once you have them on, walk completely parallel to the rope and don't hesitate or stop. There is a cleared path so you won't be able to trip over anything. There will not be a note at the end of the trail, but something better, so hurry up! This is a test to see if you both trust us, so there is no need for worrying._

Without giving it a second thought, we wrapped our eyes with the provided cloth. Ginny grabbed my hand and I held onto the rope, then we started making our way through the path. We were so scared that we would wander off the trail, but there were magical barriers that wouldn't let us. Those two are so clever; they thought of everything and made sure we were safe.

After about 5 minutes of slow walking, someone grabbed me from behind. I was so scared that I made way to take the blindfold off, but then that familiar voice told me not to move. I knew that Blaise was also behind Ginny. They walked right behind us for a little longer, until they told us to finally remove the blindfolds.

It was the most spectacular site I have ever seen. We were on a secluded beach with perfectly white sand, clear ocean water, and a group of large rocks off to the left. On the ground there was a blanket laid out with a basket full of food. It was one of the cutest things I have ever had the pleasure of being a part of. We had a great time, just the four of us, talking and having a great amount of laughs.

Draco even brought along some of the games I had bought at the mall. We played a few rounds of charades and then tried to play twister, but we weren't very good at it.

I had a great afternoon.

Now that Draco has had the chance to surprise me, I'm going to give something that he will never expect… Ha, I think he's having some sort of affect on me because I'm starting to think in ways I never have before.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**6:23 PM**

It was the greatest thing ever, and you should have seen the look on his face. It was definitely priceless.

I told him I wanted him to escort me to the gift shop on the ground floor. We got into the elevator, and when I pushed the button for floor 52, I could see he was getting confused. That's when I practically pounced on him. I'm surprised that the elevator doors never opened on the way to the top, and no one interrupted us. That was my first time having a quickie and shagging in an elevator.

He was still turned on when we got back to the room, that he kicked Blaise and Ginny (surprisingly, there weren't shagging) out of the bedroom and put a silencing charm on the door. There's another thing to add to my list of 'places I've had sex': the bathroom counters.

I know that there is nothing wrong with me, but I've never felt like this towards anyone. I'm sexually attracted to Draco, and it's such a strong feeling that I just can't control it. Not that I want to, but I give in so easily when he touches me in the right spots and kisses me in the right places.

It's not only the sexual attraction, but I'm also attracted to him as a person. He's so caring and amazing. He surprises me when there is no occasion to, and it never ceases to amaze me. Whenever I'm feeling a little down, he's always there to comfort me and make me feel better in a heartbeat. If I do something that's worth congratulating, he's there to give me a hug and make all the effort worthwhile.

I'm definitely infatuated, and maybe in deep love. Ginny says that I look like a woman in love, but I just denied it because I didn't want to admit it. I know that she is in love, and she of course had no trouble admitting it. I have a feeling that those two will end up married sooner or later.

I just hope that I don't die alone and end up marrying the right man for me. But that's something that I have to work at with Draco, huh?

Love Always,  
Hermione


	26. December 5

**Monday December 5, 2005**

**4:23 PM**

Work today was filled with more research, note taking, and discussions. There were no outstanding discoveries made and no accidents yet waiting to happen.

I'm amazed to see that Draco hasn't gone to his one-hour-a-day routine. I got the information out of him and he mentioned that he would only be gone on Thursdays through Sundays. I'm still overly suspicious as to where he had been going to, and will still be going to. I hope that I will find out soon enough; one can only wish.

Christmas is in 20 days, and I'm still left without any presents to give to everyone. I only have gifts for Mum and Dad. I still to buy things for Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Alice, David, and I'm thinking of getting something for Alice's niece. Katie seemed to have taken a huge liking to me and she is the sweetest little thing. I've never been around little kids, so I'm delighted when I get to play around with one. I might get her a Barbie or a nice doll; she will like that.

I'm thinking of buying something along the lines of Quidditch for Harry and Ron seeing as they always look ecstatic when they open their packages of Chudley Cannons merchandise or books of tactics. I saw a few things that I know Lavender would love from this store Ginny and I saw at the mall: Bath & Body Works. You know how much she loves to take care of her appearance. There is this rare plant growing in the greenhouse at work, and I got permission from the presidents of the science department to take one of the plants; that's what I'm getting for Neville along with an encyclopedia of mountain-side plants. For Alice and David, I was thinking of getting something simple to decorate their house. I'm not exactly sure what to get Blaise for Christmas, but I was thinking of something along the lines of muggle video games. He seemed really interested in them when we went by the electronic store at the mall a few days ago.

As for Ginny… I have no idea what to get her. She has been my best friend for so long and I know how wide of a range her tastes are. Ginny loves absolutely everything, so it's always hard to come up with something that she will love above the rest. When she and I were at the mall by ourselves, I saw her peering into the window of a jewelry shop, looking at this wonderful necklace with matching earrings. It was white gold with three peridots, her birthstone, one the bottom with the middle one being a little bit larger. The earrings are dangly ones with a single gem on the end. I know that she absolutely loved them, so I'm going to take a trip with Blaise to the mall later so he can get the hint.

Plus, Blaise needs to help me pick out something for my boyfriend. He is his best friend so he should know exactly what he likes. Guys are the hardest people to shop for, especially when you know they are hard headed and practically have everything they've ever wanted. What _do_ you get for the man that has everything? I'm sure I'll find out.

So I'm going to take a shower, maybe with a certain someone, so we can all go back out to the club tonight.

Later,  
Hermione


	27. December 6

**Tuesday December 6, 2005**

**9:12 AM**

I'm starting to think that going out to clubs and pubs on the nights when we have to go to work the next day, is not turning out to be a good idea. I just woke up about 10 minutes ago, and I have the biggest headache that's possible. I don't have any potions that can help me out, so I'm going to see if Draco could do me a favor and run down to the pharmacy on the ground floor.

Last night was fun, but I think I just had too much to drink, once again.

A nice warm shower sounds like a fantastic treat right now, so I'll be doing that until Draco and I have to leave to go to work.

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - -

**5:26 PM**

Everything at work is going amazingly well. We figured out another combination of plants and ingredients that coincide with the combination we had before. So now we have a total of 5 ingredients, all with the power that we need them to have. It should be enough to regain one's memory from a few hours. We owled a bit of the potion to Madame Derwent, so she can test it out on one of the willing patients in the memory loss ward. Enough about work…

Everyone is getting ready, or I hope they're almost done, because Draco and Blaise said that we were all going to go on a shopping trip. I told them that I didn't want to go to that stupid mall anymore, and Blaise said it's somewhere different.

How bad could it be?

After our shopping experiences, we are all going to go out to dinner, so I have no clue when I will be back to recount all of my wonderful events.

Amour,  
Hermione

- - -

**10:42 PM**

It's about time. Draco and Blaise apparently had discovered a Wizarding shopping area. Maybe none of us had the common sense to ask the personnel that worked here. And the ironic part about it is that it's right behind a hotel… the one we're staying at. Yeah, I know.

It's called Dead End Alley, and it's just as big as Diagon Alley back at home. There were tons of shops and places to visit. Thankfully they had a Quidditch shop so I was able to buy Harry and Ron's gifts and I'm positive that they will like them. There was also a huge bookstore (not nearly as an expanse as Flourish and Blott's) and I bought that one book for Neville. Of course I don't have the will power to leave a bookstore without buying a few books for myself.

Everything else that I need to buy for Christmas is at the muggle mall, so Ginny and I might go back tomorrow so I can finish all this holiday shopping. At least for the most part because I still need to figure out what I'll be getting for Draco. I want to plan something really special and also get him something that he will always cherish. But what…

And Blaise has been giving me a few ideas about what to get Ginny, but I'm still not too sure. I told him about the necklace and earrings she was drooling over, and he mentioned that he had been thinking of something along those lines and had a devilish grin on his face. Wonder what's going on through his head…

Ginny and I have been thinking about decorating our hotel room for the holidays, and I have to say that I agree with her. It just wouldn't be the same without all the decorations and the little things that make the spirit for Christmas at its ultimate peak. So we are going to stop by this department store I saw once, Target, and hopefully find some good things in there.

Night,  
Hermione


	28. December 7

**Wednesday December 7, 2005  
18 Days until Christmas**

**4:12 PM**

I know that work just ended, but Draco and I are absolutely thrilled. Madame Derwent sent back an owl saying that the potion we have so far worked miraculously and the patient remembered what had been forgotten within the past 6 hours of his life. Today, everyone sat in the library and did research quietly. I don't think words had been exchanged at all while we sat there. We were all so excited from the news that we just wanted to get more information to finish the potion off. I have a good feeling that we are going to finish the project way before January 20th comes around.

Well, Ginny and I are about to head out to Target, that department store I saw, to pick up some things to decorate with. I'm thinking about putting lots of lights on the ceiling, so when the lights are off, it will look like a star-lit sky. We also need to buy a huge tree to put up. It's going to be a fake one because Draco mentioned he's allergic to pine trees; and I thought he was perfect…

Later,  
Hermione

- - -

**8:43 PM**

I'm overly ecstatic at the moment. Us girls have finally finished decorating everything _and_ without the help of the guys. Of course we did everything, well almost everything, with magic. Levitating charms are lifesavers, or else I don't know how we would have gotten all the lights up to the ceiling. Professor Flitwick had once taught me the charm to make the "fairy lights" that he would put all around the Great Hall, and it definitely came in handy tonight.

Our tree looks amazing and it's filled with lights and decorations all in silver and green. Ginny and I decided that we would go with Slytherin colors this year since Mrs. Weasley has decorated everything since I've known her, in Gryffindor colors.

Draco and Blaise have decided to treat us to something very special for all of our hard work. So they are working hard themselves in the kitchen trying, or actually succeeding, in making dinner for all of us. It's about time to eat, so I'm going to wash up to devour their wonderful cooking skills.

Night,  
Hermione

- - -

**11:15 PM**

I wasn't planning on writing anymore today, because I imagined that nothing eventful would happen as we were going to just watch TV.

Something has come to my attention while eating dinner, though. Ginny, the overly conscious girl who constantly worries about her body, has been eating a lot more lately. I know that it's nothing to worry about, but it's very odd behavior considering she's always going on about how fat she thinks she is. I'm just going to forget about it because I know that she's only acting this way because she's comfortable around Blaise and he won't be leaving her anytime soon. Aren't they adorable?

Buonanotte,  
Hermione

**P.S.** Blaise has been teaching me a bit of Italian, and that means good night. It's quite remarkable to have someone around who speaks another language. Well, at least a language I don't know.


	29. December 8

**Thursday December 8, 2005  
17 Days until Christmas**

**8:23 PM**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes! _

Sorry for my little outburst there. Draco and I just got back from having a nice night at the movies. He asked me what I wanted to do tonight, and I suggested we go to the movie theatre, seeing as I haven't seen a film in a long time. So, he took me to see Rent. Now I've got that bloody song stuck in my head.

_How do you measure, measure a year!_

Okay, I'll stop.

Ginny and Blaise are out having a fancy dinner and doing romantic things because today is their 7 month anniversary. Really tough, do they have to celebrate every month that they're together? At this rate, they're going to be doing this until they're married!

…A thought just came to me… I think I'm jealous. I have no reason to be because I have a wonderful man all to myself. Speaking of the devil, here he comes. I'm sure he wants something from me because he has that goofy grin on that he always sports when he asks for something in his… own… cynical way.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee!_

I'm done. Really, I promise.

Hermione

- - -

**11:12 PM**

I guess I need to keep my thoughts to myself more often. Not that it's a bad thing. In this case, it's a good thing. Remember what I said about Ginny and Blaise not being married or engaged? Well… now they are. AHH! This is the most exciting day ever. I can't believe that my best friend is going to get married. And she has a fiancé, and Blaise has a fiancée. This is going to be great. She even asked **me** to be her maid-of-honor. And the best part? Draco is Blaise's best man. I can't wait until their wedding.

They both agreed on a summer wedding, and they're thinking of having it at The Burrow, if it's permissible by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Blaise, on the other hand, was thinking about making it more traditional and having it inside. I asked them if they meant somewhere like a church, and they just looked at me funny; including Draco. It completely slipped my mind that religion and God aren't in the arena of Wizarding life. So of course they don't having buildings like churches.

Well, I just wanted to say a few quick words about Ginny's engagement, but I ended up babbling on and on… Can you tell that I'm excited?

Galloping Hippogriffs,   
Hermione Granger

**P.S. **Today has just been a very random day, so this is the cause for my random behavior. It will all be better tomorrow.


	30. December 9

**Friday December 9, 2005  
****16 Days until Christmas**

**4:07 PM**

Work hasn't progressed too much since Tuesday, so there is nothing new to report from that area of my life.

Draco is off at his hour-long meeting that he goes to. I think it's good for him to get out and do something, though. We do basically live with each other and I think it's a good thing that we are apart for a little while. I mean, we do work together, too. I do still wonder where he's off to, though.

Yesterday I finally managed to scrape up some courage to write Harry and Ron about my situation with Draco. They do think differently of him since he managed to make his way onto the right side of the war years ago. They have respect for him, but I don't necessarily think they like him. It is pretty difficult to forget about all the awful things we had to undergo at Hogwarts. I guess that I just got over it quicker than they did.

I'm still waiting for their replies, but I'm sure that the letters will arrive sometime later today. I also wrote a separate letter to Lavender, and one again to Neville. I would send one to Ginny, but she is still here with me, and she will be staying here until Draco and I leave; so will Blaise.

I should probably be getting ready. Draco said that when he gets back, we would be going out on a date and that I was to be ready by the time he arrives. He's going to get ready when he gets here, and we're leaving at 5:30. After begging to know where he would be taking me, I realized that he wouldn't give in, so I have no idea where our date tonight will be.

But I'm out for now. I promise to write more after we get back. No matter how late it is. I know that Ginny and Blaise have their own plans which involve the use of the room to themselves, so they won't be joining us.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**10:12 PM**

Who knew that Draco Malfoy would actually be interested in forms of self expression such as art…? Tonight he took me to the Boca Raton Museum of Art. In a way, it was very romantic. We roamed through various paintings, some sculptures, and more than 1,000 photographs. Of course we didn't have enough time to venture through the whole museum, but we took a good look through a variety of interesting things.

I know that this is really random, but I don't think yesterday has totally rubbed off… But I really loved the flooring done in the museum; especially the parts that were made out of hardwood. Very extraordinary.

Well, after our trip to the museum, he took me out to a very nice restaurant for dinner. We were famished by the time we left the museum, so I had no trouble accepting his offer.

Even if Draco is utterly romantic, he's still stubborn as a horse. I offered to pay for the meal, but he kept on arguing. I know I should be thankful for having someone to always take care of things like this, but deep down, I feel like I'm using him. I don't know why, though, because I make just as much money as he does. Just because I don't have all the money he does (he kept the inheritance his father deposited into his account at Gringott's before he was killed), doesn't mean that I can't live well. In fact, I do have quite a fortune that I've acquired all on my own.

Ginny is suggesting that we all head out to the club or a bar, but I'm not feeling into it. So I just told her to go along without me that I would stay alone. But then of course Draco had to mention that he'll stay with me. Good thing he did, too. Ginny and Blaise just left, so Draco and I now get the bedroom _all_ to ourselves.

Buonanotte,  
Hermione

- - -  
- - -  
- - -

**1.** I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. You guys are all the best and I love your support and hope you keep on reading.

**2. **Another note: I know that the Boca Museum closes at 5:00pm on Friday nights, but that wouldn't work out for my story and I really wanted them to go there. By the way, I mentioned the floor thing because my dad was the one who did the floors for the whole museum. :D

**3. **I have two oneshots posted, and I would really enjoy it if I could get more you to read them. I really want to know what everyone thinks of them. One is called Broken and Crushed and the other is called Promise Me. And I also promise that Romance of the Century is going to be updated soon.

_**Marina**_


	31. December 10

**Saturday December 10, 2005  
****15 Days until Christmas**

**8:52 AM**

Buon giorno. That's 'good morning' in Italian, by the way. Isn't today just a spectacular day? I don't know too much about the weather outside, but I do now that not even a disastrous thunderstorm would ruin my mood. I woke up earlier this morning to a delivery of letters. They were from Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Neville and were all replies from ones I sent two days ago.

Here's the one that I was dreading the most, but left me in high spirits.

_My Dear Hermione, _

_Well, I can't say that I wasn't expecting this to happen. I'm talking about the whole thing between you and Malfoy. I would be entirely blind if I didn't notice how much he has changed since we have all left Hogwarts. He still isn't one of my favorites, but as long as you are happy with this arrangement, then I'm happy for you. After all, you are my best friend and I should support you with the decisions you make and I'm not going to throw a fit because you love the man that was once my enemy. Yes… I said once. I don't think of him that way anymore because he has done nothing to harm me since we left Hogwarts. Just remember about his heart-breaking reputation from years ago. And if he dares try anything to hurt you, I will pay him a personal visit and beat him into oblivion myself. You can tell him that this is a personal threat from me and to take it seriously. But please do take care of yourself. Ginny has also written me letters and told me of the spectacular things that you four have been through, and I'm glad to hear that you're happy._

_And aren't you excited about Ginny's wedding? I'm also happy for her, too. And so is Luna. Oh… By the way, me and Luna are back together again and things are going just great. Both of us are going out with Ron and later on tonight._

_Forever Yours,  
Harry_

I'm overly ecstatic to know that he is taking the news rather well. I figured that he would scold at me and ignore me for awhile until someone talked sense into him. And he still hasn't grasped the concept that it shouldn't be _'me and Luna'_but rather _'Luna and I'_, but it doesn't surprise me. He is very intelligent, but more so in different subjects. Either way, I'm glad that he has finally gotten back with Luna because I know that they love each other, in one way or another. I have to admit that the two of them together may sound strange… but they do say that 'opposites attract' and all that love junk.

Well here is what Ron had to say about this whole ordeal.

_Hermione, _

_  
Don't worry, I'm not going to rant and rave about this in written form. If I really wanted to give it to you bad, I would have sent a howler. I have calmed down a bit since receiving your letter, and it's mainly thanks to my wonderful wife. She happened to knock some sense into me, of which I was lacking. You must understand that the only reason I have to be upset about this is because I love you so much like a sister and I was worried about your well-being. I'm just scared and a bit apprehensive about what he could do to hurt you. After receiving some confirmation from Harry about what Ginny has said about him, I realized that maybe this is good for you. You haven't been into the whole relationship scene and it would do you some good to get some interactions with others on a more intimate level. Okay, I just threw up a little in my mouth thinking about you and the ferret doing anything of the sort… But as long as you are happy, then I'm glad you could find comfort in his arms. I wish you the best of luck._

_And could you possibly do me a favor? Could you look after Ginny for me? I know that she has grown up a lot and is fully capable of taking care of herself, but just let me know if anything disastrous happens between her and Blaise. My big brother instincts are kicking in like always, so just take care of her for me. _

Ron

I'm glad that he has come around to some what understanding everything, and I need to remind myself to personally thank Lavender. Ronald will never change, especially when it comes to worrying about others. That's one of the finer points of his personality that I admit to liking, even though it can get the best of him sometimes. Well, now here's the letter from Lavender.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I just wanted to let you know how excited and extremely happy I am for you. I knew it… I just knew that this would happen. Draco Malfoy is such a hunk, isn't he? Of course I don't really think so… Ron would kill me. But I'm definitely glad that you took a leap of faith and decided to try it out. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, at least you would have gained more experience and learned something from it. But I do have lots of faith in this relationship because you two are polar opposites, but in a different sense also made for each other. Plus, from the little information you gave me, he seems like an absolute sweetheart. If anything else amazing happens, promise me that you will let me know…_

_Love You Like a Sister,  
Lavender Weasley_

_P.S. I'm still trying to get used to that name… But I love the sound of it. _

She's still the same girl that I've grown to love. Lavender has always had a bright disposition and is always in a good mood. That's what I love about her. Good thing she's married to Ron, because that practically makes her my sister; and I do love her like one, just like she loves me as a sister.

Here's the last letter that arrived, and it's from Neville. I still think that he is absolutely adorable.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for your last letter. Everything here is going absolutely amazing; thanks for asking. And I have some great news that almost everyone else knows, so I'm happy to tell you, too. You would have been one of the first to know if you were still home, but since you're so far away, you're one of the last few. And pass it along to Ginny, too. I have finally asked Padma to marry me, and she has accepted! We are going to hold a small engagement party, but we are going to wait until you and Ginny get back because we really want the both of you to be there._

_But enough about me. I'm really glad to hear that Malfoy has changed, and for the better, too. I still have my doubts about him, so please be careful. And if anything suspicious starts happening, take caution. I have a feeling that Harry and Ron have already given you the speech where they will beat him into a pulp if he hurts you, but just remember that I'm also on the list of people to tackle him if he tries anything. Nonetheless, I'm glad to hear you are happy, and I hope it stays this way._

_If I don't talk to you until then, have a Happy Christmas. I'll be sending your present later on._

_Neville_

That Neville definitely belongs in Gryffindor. I'm glad to know that he also cares for me, and also is included on the list of potential body guards if one is ever needed. And I think it's about time that Padma and he tie the knot. They make the cutest couple, and both are filled with brains and a passion for herbology.

Well, enough with the letters. All four of us here in Miami decided to stay around the hotel for the whole day seeing as we have been going out a lot lately. We'll probably go to the pool for awhile and just eat lunch down in the lobby. Draco is already working on breakfast and it smells absolutely delicious. If anything overly interesting happens throughout the day, I'll be sure to write about it.

Love Always,  
Hermione


	32. December 11

**Sunday December 11, 2005  
****14 Days until Christmas**

**10:11 AM**

Nothing amazing happened yesterday. We just hung around the pool like I said we would and watched some movies on the television. Blaise and Ginny are fascinated by it and just kept on wanting to watch more and more of it. I'm starting to think that it would be an amazing idea if the wizarding world had their own form of a television and had wizarding shows. It would be a huge hit.

Draco and Ginny are going to go back to one of the many malls that we have been to before. It's obvious that Ginny wants help to buy something for Blaise and Draco wants help so he can get me something. At least I think… Well it's the same with Blaise and me. We are going to go back to Dead End Alley so I can help him a tiny bit with Ginny, but we're mainly going so he can help me with Draco.

We'll be leaving sometime soon, so I should go and get properly dressed and ready for our outing.

Arrivederci (goodbye),  
Hermione

- - -

**2:23 PM**

After our shopping experiences, all four of us decided to meet up for a late lunch at that one restaurant Draco took me before: Applebee's. So that's mainly why we got back late, about 20 minutes ago.

Blaise wouldn't tell me what he was planning on getting for Ginny, but I have a sneaky suspicion that it's something… expensive. Yep, that's all I could get out of him. He's a very secretive man.

Well, he did end up helping me a lot with Draco. I found out that he's really into potions and herbology. He's also very obsessed with Quidditch, but hasn't been to a game in a few years. Blaise also told me one of Draco's secrets ever since he was a little kid; he's always been fascinated with Muggle movies. That's why he always wants to watch them and was bouncing off the walls when we went to go watch Rent. I also found out that he has an unhealthy obsession with shoes.

Okay so this isn't new information to me, but something that I've gradually found out. This may seem a little bit weird, but he likes to sing. Yes, everyone read right, Draco Malfoy loves to sing. He does it when he's in the shower. He even sings when I'm in the shower with him. One time, I even caught him singing a Muggle tune to himself.

So I have lots of ideas and options to choose from, but I still have to figure out what exactly I'm going to get him. Ginny and I have made plans to visit one of the muggle malls sometime this week to finish buying most of our presents. I still have to buy Blaise's gift and the stuff that I'm getting for Lavender. I bought Ginny her gift while we were in Dead End Alley, but I have to pick it up the day before Christmas Eve.

Here is the list I have so far:

Mum and Dad (done)  
Harry (done)  
Ron (done)  
Lavender  
Neville (done)  
Blaise  
Ginny (done)  
Draco (almost done)  
Alice and David  
Katie

The only place I really need to go to finish everything is the mall. I'll try to go at the beginning of this week so we can start wrapping everything and get ready to send presents overseas.

But for now, I think I'm going to do some laps around the pool to relax.

Love Always,  
Hermione


	33. December 12

**Monday December 12, 2005  
****13 Days until Christmas**

**8:56 AM**

I have finally calmed down and stopped laughing my arse off. Draco and I woke up this morning and we were walking out of the bedroom to go get breakfast, and one of the floating fairy lights poked him in the eye. As bad of a situation it was, I couldn't stop myself from cracking up. He isn't hurt, just a bit aggravated that I was laughing at him. I do feel utterly terrible, but it was a laugh-worthy situation. But now that I have written this, I do have to make my way down to breakfast.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**4:12 PM**

Still no progress at work. Even though we do have a small does of what we need, we can't seem to fine what ingredients will amplify its powers. We are so close to getting the solution, but still so far away.

Draco is off at his meeting, so Ginny and I decided it wouldn't hurt to make our shopping trip right now. I still need to buy Blaise's present, so Ginny should be able to help me pick out the kind of video games he would like. I hope someone ends up giving him a television. Maybe I should just buy one for him and Ginny as an engagement present. That's a fantastic idea!

Well I'm off,  
Hermione

- - -

**6:41 PM**

I am very proud of myself. The only presents I have left to buy are for Ginny and Draco. I'm very skeptical of writing anything about what I'm planning to buy for either of the two, just in case they happen to pick this diary up and read it.

Well, all four of us are about to depart and get some dinner in the hotel's restaurant because we're all famished. After our meal, I'm going to indulge in one of the books that I brought back home from work. I need to do some extra research if we're going to get anywhere close to finishing this project. I've been slacking a lot lately and have had too much free time which should have been devoted to doing research. So now I'm going to start buckling down and do what I came here to do: work.

Love,  
The old, hardworking Hermione


	34. December 13

**Tuesday December 13, 2005  
****12 Days until Christmas**

**2:32 PM**

AHHHH! Sorry, but I have no other way to show how ecstatic, happy, excited, and amazingly cheerful I am right now. I guess all that studying last night paid off because the third book that I went through happened to include what I was looking for! Sliced wings of a Black Swallowtail butterfly mixed with the leaves of a Tiger Lily have the effects to make a potion amplified. So the first thing I did when we showed up to work was show my findings to Alice and David. We gathered all the ingredients as fast as possible and added the them to one of the already made vials of the potion we have. We sent it off to Madame Derwent hoping she would reach us soon.

We were all too fidgety at work and couldn't think of anything that would occupy our time there, so we all decided to leave work early. So that's the reason why I'm sitting in an armchair and writing in my diary at almost 3 in the afternoon. I need to calm down some more, so Draco and I are going to take a swim in the pool followed by Ginny and Blaise.

Later,  
Hermione

- - -

**5:16 PM**

So we were all sitting around the common room, when one of the workers of the hotel came to our room and delivered another letter received by an owl. It was addressed to Draco and me, so we read it of course.

_Hermione and Draco,  
Madame Derwent has sent a letter back to the lab and the President of the department has contacted David and me, saying to come pick it up. We're contacting you both because we want you both to meet up with us there at 5:30. It's obvious that it must be about the potion we sent her, so you both have to be here.  
Alice and David_

I'm terrified but excited at the same time because I don't know what to expect. I hope that it is good news, but she has written us back earlier than I thought she would.

Well it's almost time to leave, so I should be departing from my exquisite diary.

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**5:54 PM**

This is so exciting. Our potion has worked, but it isn't what we are trying to achieve at the end of the project; but we are almost there. In order of our hard work, Madame Derwent has given us the rest of the week off to relax. This is a dream come true to be getting paid for not even working. Someone pinch me! But now I have to figure out what we should do with our time off… I'll go talk to Draco about it. Yay.

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - -

**6:40 PM**

We have all discussed it and we have decided that we would all take a 'road trip' to Snowshoe, West Virginia. A road trip is where people drive in a car for a certain amount of time to get to their destination which can be far away. Snowshoe is about 1050 miles away from here, that's about 1690 kilometers, and it would take us about 17 hours or less to get there. Draco tried to convince us to take a limo there, but I figured it would be better if we could take turns driving. Draco and Blaise know how to drive too, since cars have become useful to wizards, so we will be switching every few hours. Blaise just called and made reservations until Saturday night, so we should be set.

We are all so excited, but no one as much as I am. Snowshoe is known for snowboarding, and I've always wanted to learn. AHH! I can't wait. We want to get an early start on our trip, so I offered to drive for the first 8 hours if we leave at 3 in the morning. So I should go and pack my bags and get everything ready because I'm going to get my sleep in early tonight.

This is going to be such a romantic trip.

Love Forever and Always,  
Hermione


	35. December 14

Sorry about the long delay for the entries, but my laptop has been going spazzo on me. I was able to retreive what I had done off of it, and since then had just enough time to finish entries up until Friday on my dad's computer. But most likely I'll be caught up until today, Monday. Please enjoy and thanks for being patient.

* * *

**Wednesday December 14, 2005  
11 Days until Christmas**

**2:37 AM**

It would be a huge understatement to say that I'm only awake; I'm pumped and ready to get this show on the road and I don't think that I'll have a problem driving for so long. Plus if I do happen to get a bit tired, my Dragon will take over for me. Speaking of Draco, him and the other two lazy bums are still sleeping. I wouldn't blame them though; they all went to bed around midnight. I heard them all crawling into bed. I feel terrible, but I have to wake them up so we can all pile into the car.

Last night I went to the front desk on the ground floor and asked the manager where we could rent a car for a few days, and she then asked me if I want a muggle car or a magically enchanted car. I figured the others would appreciate it if I got a car that has been magicked to have more room. So I ended up getting one that looks very luxurious and common from the outside. On the inside, there are four seats, but it's _very_ spacious. The boot of the car is even big enough to fit our entire collection of luggage.

Before I fell asleep at about 8, all four of us had already packed all of our trunks and piled them into the car. So all we have left to do is get dressed and climb into the car and drive off. There's only about 10 minutes left until 3, so I think it would be a good idea for me to wake up the lot of them right now.

When we get a chance to stop somewhere, I'll write a little bit more.

Love Forever,  
Hermione

- - -

**8:13 AM**

We finally have stopped to get some breakfast because Blaise was the first one to wake up and kept on rambling about how his stomach was growling. His hysteria woke up Ginny and Draco and they all agreed to stop for a little bit. So I'm sitting in a booth at McDonald's off of the highway. I've seen these around England before, but I've never eaten at one. Draco is taking my order so I hope he brings me something good and a large cup of coffee.

I had stopped before at around 5:00 to go to the bathroom and get another cup of coffee because the one I bought in the lobby before we left had finally disappeared into the depths of my stomach. At least I only have about 4 more hours of scheduled driving time until either Blaise or Draco take over.

But here comes the three goons with breakfast, so I'll write more when someone else has taken over the wheel.

Later,  
Hermione

- - -

**11:21 AM**

Draco was such a sweetheart and took over the driving responsibilities early so I could rest. That was about half an hour ago, but we've just been talking about what we're going to do on our first night there. But now I think I'm going to take a nap while listening to my iPod. Just because I consider myself more of a wizard than a muggle doesn't mean that I don't own their nifty technological devices. Plus I'm in love with Natasha Bedingfield and I need to listen to some of her songs right now.

You know the good thing about magicked cars? You don't have to refill the tanks with gas. So I think that this trip is going to be shorter than 17 hours because we have only stopped twice and we're going way over the speed limit. Draco used a spell that kind of works like a radar detector so we can make sure there are no cops around, but we don't have that chunky plastic thing hanging off of the windshield. What would we do without magic?

XOXO,  
Hermione

- - -

**3:54 PM**

I'm glad that I decided to pack some snacks along with butterbeer, otherwise Blaise would be complaining about his precious stomach again. Really, how does Ginny stand him? I hope she's an excellent cook…

I have absolutely no idea where we are right now because I still have my headphones on, which never popped out with I was sleeping, and I haven't bothered talking to anyone yet. We should be there really soon though, because originally we would have arrived around 8:00, but with the way we've been going, I wouldn't be surprised if we showed up right now.

But now, I'm going to switch spots with Ginny so she can sit with her fiancé while he drives and I can stay in Draco's arms. I wonder what he's going to do about his little meetings that he usually goes to… Maybe he'll take a break from it this week, but I can only hope.

I'll write more once we get to the hotel we'll be staying at. We have reservations in Village Central at the new Seneca lodging. It is supposed to be really close to all the dining places and within walking distance of the mountains so we can go skiing and snowboarding. Our suite has two separate bedrooms, a private hot tub on the patio, a fireplace on the outside and one in each of the rooms, and a mini kitchen. It's pretty convenient, right?

Love,  
Hermione

- - -

**8:21 PM**

This place is absolutely perfect! I seriously thought that I wouldn't be able to see snow while staying in Florida, but I guess these things work out somehow. I'm in awe at how beautiful and heavenly the mountains look, especially from the patio in the room. The suite is absolutely flawless. The fireplace looks so inviting and the beds are so comfortable, too. We arrived at the hotel around 6, but it took a while to get signed in and settled in the room.

Instead of trying to go ahead and snowboard down the slopes now, we're going to get an early start on that adventure tomorrow morning. Tonight, we're just going to relax in the hot tub with a glass of wine that we ordered by room service which should be here any minute.

Isn't it great to spend quality time with amazing friends in such a breath-taking place? I just wish that Harry and Ron could be here, too. And Lavender; she would absolutely love to see this place. But I don't think that she would do well with the skiing and snowboarding part.

I'm just anxious to get on top of that board and try snowboarding for the first time ever. Draco is also excited to try it out. But for tonight, we're just going to imagine the tedious amounts of pain we're going to go through tomorrow.

I probably won't write anymore tonight, unless something extraordinary happens.

Night,  
Hermione


	36. December 15

**Thursday December 15, 2005  
10 Days until Christmas**

**3:12 PM**

Last night when I mentioned that we would only be imagining the amount of pain we would go through… I had never fathomed that my legs and back would hurt this bad. I seriously feel like my knees will collapse any minute and that my spine will disassemble itself.

Other than the pain, the experience was absolutely remarkable. Being at the top of the mountain was so exhilarating and I felt that if I tried to flap my arms, I could actually fly away… All the trees in the distance combined with the village near the base of the mountain just made me feel like I was literally on top of the world. It was without a doubt, breathtaking.

But know I'm going to get on with the funny moments of the day…

The best moment, in my opinion, happened before we even got to the top of the mountain; even before we got onto the lift to take us up. It happened while we were in the store renting out equipment. And it wasn't even Blaise the clumsy one who did it… We were in the back trying on shoes that go to the snowboards, and Draco was sitting on the floor trying to force one of them onto his foot. He tried getting up without any of our help and placed his left hand behind him to push, and ended up getting a hold of something that he shouldn't have. Yep, that's right… His hand knocked into a rack that held all the poles the skiers used. With our luck, the whole entire rack fell down, but it didn't end there. One of the last poles hit some man in the head and as it fiercely attacked him, his arms went wailing into the air and hit a woman that was standing in front of him. Naturally a game of dominoes began and the lady ran into a rack of coats which eventually knocked over a pile of snowboards. It all ended when a shelf of hats fell over on top of the manager's head.

If only I had a video recorder to capture the whole incident. But thank Merlin for cameras…

We apologized to everyone in the store and all of us helped pick up everything that was knocked over. Good thing all the other customers were kind and realized it was all just an accident, or else I'm sure some law suits would end up hitting us faster than a Firebolt zooming towards a snitch.

We had more laugh-worthy moments, of course. What do you expect when a group of wizards knowing practically nothing of the muggle world, try a sport that requires amazing skill that none of us have?

After we acquired all of the necessary equipment and paid for them, we boarded the ski lift to get to the top of the wondrous mountain. Ginny and I were seating on one of the benches in front and Blaise and Draco were in one behind us. I couldn't begin to guess how they managed to climb that thing fast enough to sit close to us. Either way… It was a long way up and the lift wasn't moving fast enough, so we got bored quite easily. Ginny started getting a funny gleam in her eyes while she stared at one of the poles holding us up. I asked her what was wrong and all she told me was that the ice and snow in West Virginia must taste incredible because it smelled so good… I swear that the woman must be going absolutely crazy because the next thing I know, she went to go lick the ice on the pole and her tongue got stuck.

Yeah, I know; pretty typical right? I've seen it happen in countless movies and even remember when Ron did the same exact thing our seventh year while on a trip to Hogsmeade. Except Ron's tongue got stuck to the side of the carriage instead of a pole.

But I'm just going off on a tangent there… Ginny's story is a bit different than I remember seeing other places. Somehow the side of her cheek also got stuck to that blasted pole and also the side of her forehead. I'm going to go ahead and assume that she was trying to look at me while she did it, because her face was turned towards where I was sitting. By the time we reached the top of the mountain where we were supposed to meet with the snowboarding instructor, she still hadn't come undone. So obviously we had to stay on the lift. Before it was time for Blaise and Draco to jump off, I told them what happened and to get help. And jumping off of the lift wasn't the help I had in mind… So… We were descending on that bloody lift to reach the base of the mountain, when out of the corner of my eye, I see Draco snowboarding down to beat us there.

To the person who has broken into my diary and is at the moment reading it, I have to remind you of a little detail… HE CAN'T SNOWBOARD! Even though the man may be really gifted on a broomstick, it's not quite the same thing. And from previous experiences, I've come to realize that Draco isn't all that coordinated and he wasn't blessed to be graceful.

With that being said… He ran straight into a tree. Now don't get me wrong I know that trees can't be knocked over, but this wasn't a very big one being probably half his size. So it snapped in half and he started tumbling down the mountain. I am **extremely** thankful that there happened to be someone on ski patrol duty that witnessed the whole thing and stopped Draco before he rolled more than 100 feet.

Once more tonight I'm going to assume… Draco must have told the ski patrol what happened to Ginny because when we reached the bottom of the mountain, a man jumped onto the bench right in front of us. He threw us a thermos filled with hot water and fortunately it happened to be enough to release Ginny from Blaise's replacement.

Thankfully none of us were hurt and still willing to go on with the snowboarding lessons. We finally met up with the instructor and the first thing he said when he took a good look at us was, "You bunch are the craziest and wildest people I have met." At first I thought he was trying to insult us, but then he started laughing and asked if we could do anymore 'tricks.'

The rest of the day was filled with plenty of instances where one of us would tumble down the slopes or land flat out on our arse. It's a very good thing that we were all piled with about 7 layers of clothes so we couldn't feel the harsh landings.

Draco and I started getting the hang of staying up on the boards while going down, so we decided to race a little bit. Unfortunately I still hadn't fully grasped the concept of stopping, so I ran straight into Draco and we landed in an awkward position…

But all in all, it was entirely fun and I'm glad I got to go through the experience and adventure with some of the people I love the most in the world.

Now that we have gotten to go through the whole escapade full throttle, we decided to order more food through room service. It took everyone so long to finally come to a decision on what they wanted, that they just called in the order about 10 minutes ago… I'm entirely thankful that Ginny knows how to use a telephone so I wouldn't have to show anyone, because I've been too busy writing.

Now Draco is begging me to go take a shower with him, and I can't resist his puppy dog eyes. Plus I could use a nice warm bath right now after the long and treacherous day.

Love,  
An Exhausted Hermione

- - -

**8:47 PM**

A little while after Draco and I hopped out of the shower, our dinners had arrived. I was still only clad in a towel so Draco stepped out of the room and grabbed our dinners along with a bottle of wine. While I was putting on some clothes, he set up our meal in front of the fireplace, which he started by himself… without magic. I never thought he had it in him.

After we slowly ate our dinner and finished off our conversation, he conjured up some strawberries and a bowl of chocolate. He took a strawberry and dipped it into the bowl, and fed it to me… How romantic is that? And when I would get a little bit of chocolate on my face, he would kiss it off.

The least I could do was take everything into the mini kitchen we have and clean everything off. But when I went to go back into the room, it was locked. I cursed myself for not having my wand so I could break in. After a while he opened the door and I just stood in awe at what he had done.

The only source of light had been coming from about 10 candles that were floating in the air spread around the room. I didn't have a long time to take my surroundings in before he starting kissing me, but I do remember there being rose petals spread about the bed; not that I care what was lying underneath me for about an hour…

Even though I'm pretty sure he did it all with magic, I'm happy for his efforts and it really got my mind off of the pain coursing through my body. I'm pretty sure that Blaise and Ginny are probably having the same sort of night as we are.

But I'm off to 'sleep' early so we can get a head start on our day tomorrow.

Love,  
Hermione


	37. December 16

**Friday December 16, 2005  
9 Days until Christmas**

**7:23 AM**

We've all woken up early this morning just as we did yesterday. The original plan was to try a bit of skiing today, but we have all decided that we still want to do a bit more snowboarding. In my opinion, I don't think we'll end up going skiing on this trip. We're going to head down to the lobby now for some breakfast before we go back to the rental equipment shop. This time, I'll make sure that Draco doesn't cause a scene. If he does, I'm sure we won't be allowed in there anymore. Yikes.

Off tracking in the snow,  
Hermione

- - -

**12:34 PM**

Ooo… Time to make a wish… I made one and now no one will ever know what it is! Well, I might just mention it if my desire comes true.

The second day of our trip proved to be successful. And when I say successful I mean that we all managed to stay on the boards for at least ten minutes at a time. It took Blaise a lot longer to get the hang of it than the rest of us, but from the look on his face I could tell he was enjoying it just as much as we were.

We decided to head back after about 4 hours of running down the slopes so we could enjoy lunch. Ginny wanted to order room service once again, but Draco managed to convince her out of it. We agreed upon eating at this nice restaurant called 'Arbuckle's Cabin' which is on the other side of the village. But we all approved the decision to walk.

All I know is that they serve food like hamburgers, hot dogs, and what Americans call 'french fries' which I think are what I happen to call chips. Yum. Well, Draco and Blaise are calling us to leave now. So if anything exciting happens more today, which I have a feeling it will, I shall write more about it in my precious diary.

Hermione

- - -

**4:52 PM**

Lunch was absolutely delicious. I never knew that a hamburger would taste so good. We also had shared some onion rings and mozzarella cheese sticks. Just thinking about all that wonderful food is making my stomach grumble again. Good thing we'll be having dinner in about an hour and a half. But I don't want to talk about food; I want to talk about the most exciting part of the day…

I was getting suspicious earlier today when Ginny and I witnessed our guys doing something that looked a lot like flirting with the saleswoman at the rental store. I didn't really think anything of it when Draco came back from paying with a huge smile on his face and leaned me into a ravenous kiss, right in the store, too. Now I know what the two lover boys were up to. They were trying to get information out of the poor young lady.

After we ate our spectacular lunch this afternoon, Blaise ushered us to hop into the car we had rented for the week. Ginny kept pestering them by asking where they were taking us, and I have to say that I was getting a little suspicious, too. Draco drove for about 10 minutes away from the village until he stopped the car at the edge of a forest. He jumped out of the car and swiftly made his way to open my door. I was skeptical about where they were taking us, and I'm guessing it showed on my face because he reassured me that nothing bad would happen.

As our sexy lads held onto our hands, they led us through the forest until we ended up at a clearing. I was absolutely astounding at the number of tricks they can pull and still surprise us. They had guided us to a small abandoned lake that was frozen over. The lake looked completely spectacular and stunning while it just sat there in isolation. On the opposite side of it from where we were standing, was nothing but a long stretch of empty land without any trees set upon it.

That scene was what I would call a winter wonderland. All the pine trees were still frosted over in snow and they glistened with the faint glow of the sun that shone overhead. The thick layer of ice that lay on top of the cold water looked like an enormous sheet of glitter that screamed to be touched.

After we gawked at the beauty surrounding us, Draco conjured up four pairs of ice skates with a flick of his wand. I was a bit scared because the last time I had gone ice skating was in my seventh year when the whole house of Gryffindor decided to try it upon the Black Lake before the holidays started. But I put full trust in Draco as he took my hand and escorted me onto the expanse of ice. At first, we just worked our hearts out as we did a few laps around the so called 'rink' so we could warm up our skills. That is, if any of us actually had any.

I was starting to get a bit chilly as my neck was exposed to the cold and chilling air, because I was didn't take a scarf with me to the restaurant. Draco, being the amazing guy he is, flicked his wand about and wrapped a fresh scarf around my neck that would stay heated up. It took me a while to realize the colors of the said scarf; silver and green. That's the perfect way to mark your woman Draco…

We had been skating for about 20 minutes getting used to the occasion, when Blaise muttered a spell to have snow start falling around us. It was exactly how the Great Hall had been during the holidays where the snow falling wouldn't be cold, but actually warm, slowly disappearing before it touched the ground.

That's when my nostalgia mode hit. I started thinking about Harry and Ron mainly, but also of my fellow Gryffindors and all the fun we would have during break. Towards our last years at the castle, most of us would stay over during the holidays so we could spend more time as a family of our own. Memories started rushing back to me. Memories of our traditional snowball fight on the last day of lessons. Thoughts of our meager walks through the grounds of the school. Feelings started coming back to me of the fun visits we had to see Hagrid and the massive cups of tea he would make us. Is it wrong that I started feeling like that when I should have been extremely cheerful to share a quixotic moment with my boyfriend? I just felt entirely terrible for feeling the way I did.

Just for the rest of the evening, I shook those feelings off so I wouldn't start breaking down right then and there. I wanted to prove to Draco that I loved the things he's done for me and I didn't want to ruin the moment by being too emotional. Just one kiss from him made those longing memories shove right back into the depths of my mind and the rest of the affair way blissful and wonderful.

After awhile, I decided to take a quick break and sit off to the side. My eyes were permanently glued to the handsome man that I find myself in love with. The way he moved out there, the way he glided like there was no friction holding him back, and the way his hair would wave around, it just made him look like an angel. In fact he looked absolutely perfect. I was so preoccupied into gazing at his strikingly attractive body, that I didn't notice that Blaise and Ginny weren't on the ice anymore.

All of a sudden, a snowball hit me on my left arm and broke me out of my reverie. I was so shocked from the impact that it made me fall over slightly. Everyone knows that if you engage me in a war, you've got something coming to you… I quickly picked myself back up and crushed a pile of snow in between my hands and aimed towards the person who started the war: Ginny. I was lucky and it hit her right in the middle of her chest. I hope it didn't hurt too bad… But she's lucky that she only got hit with harmless ice instead of running into a 30 foot tree; which by the way happened earlier to me while we were on the slopes.

By that time, Draco had left the ice rink and came to my side to help fight in what I had already declared a war. Ginny had already set to aim another snowball back at me, but unfortunately missed and hit Draco right in the side of his face. That was his unlucky moment because half a second after the first ball of snow hit him, another one hit him in the stomach, which was thrown by Blaise. After that, I couldn't keep track of where all the flying snow ended up landing. All I remember was tons of heavenly white specks roaming in every which direction.

It must have been about 30 minutes later when Ginny collapsed onto the ground, giving up and declaring Draco and me the winners. All within that five second span after she landed, Draco tackled me to the ground, gave me a fierce kiss, and we entangled ourselves in our own war: a tickle fight. The one thing that I've always hated about myself is that I'm entirely too ticklish. He managed to take my breath away for the third time that afternoon… literally.

After I called… no… begged for mercy, he just hovered over me and stared deeply into my eyes as I gazed back into his. I don't know why, but I was desperately trying to search for some trace of his old self. I'm glad to say that I was unsuccessful. At that moment, I didn't know what he was searching for in my own eyes, but I now know for a fact that he found it. He leaned down and his luscious lips took a hold of mine into a sweet and sensual kiss. After we broke apart, he looked intently back into my eyes. It seemed like an eternity before he finally whispered something. For the first time, I heard him say the words that I've been holding back in my heart: 'I love you.' It was the most romantic moment that any lovesick girl could ask for, and I fully enjoyed every second of it.

When I look back at all the moments that I've had with him, the times he's gone out of his way to do something for me, and the sweet things he does that make him wonderful, I can't help but feel like I'm one of the luckiest witches in the world. Just think about it… he's one of the boys that almost every girl swooned over back in our school days and he could have had any girl he wanted. But instead he chose me. Sometimes I don't think I deserve his love and the attention he gives. What exactly is so special about me that has him fallen head over heels? I'm going to figure it out before I resort to asking him. When I do find out, I'll write all my thoughts out and come to a conclusion about our relationship. Not that it's going in a bad direction or anything, but I just want to know where it will eventually end up if it gets far enough.

Wow, time flies by when you're reliving life through your thoughts. It's already almost 6:30 and close to our dinner date. I have no idea what the plans are for tonight, but I wouldn't be surprised if we stayed in because we're all practically exhausted. So I think it would be smart to go see what exactly is going to happen so I know what last minute preparations I should do to get ready.

Love,   
A girl who will never fall again  
AKA Hermione


	38. December 17

**Saturday December 17, 2005  
8 Days until Christmas**

**8:21 AM**

Today is the last day we have to enjoy this wonderful place before we leave Sunday morning. So, we all decided that nothing is going to hold us back and we're going to do everything we've always wanted to do. That is… anything that the situation permits and isn't a hazard to the other visitors. And we can't do anything that would end up hurting someone, or put someone on their death bed. Sucks, huh? But that stills leaves lots of options.

Ginny suggested we have an all out breakfast, with no holding back. Waffles with strawberries, or covered in hot maple syrup with bacon and sausage and cinnamon rolls. Really, what is it with that girl and food? Maybe her inner Ron-ness is finally kicking in. She's starting to eat just like that selfish pig of a boy.

So everyone is running around frantically as if their limbs will detach any second, just trying to get ready. I guess I'm the only sensible one because the second I woke up, I took a shower and got ready for whatever would be coming our way. While they go mental, I'll still have my sanity.

Love,   
Hermione

- - -

**10:57 AM**

After our quick and rushed breakfast, I had the biggest urge to go sledding. There is a decent sized hill behind a strip of stores I had spotted on the way to the mountains, where kids were riding down earlier. Even though I am a full grown adult, there is still an inner child part to me that has been released, and it's taking full control.

By the time we reached the hill, we noticed we didn't get any sleds. So we resulted to the next best thing: cardboard boxes. My guess is that the kids who happened to be using them earlier on, had abandoned them to pass onto the next willing adventurers. The bad part was that there were only three boxes. Well, in my perspective it was a good thing. We took turns going down the hill by ourselves, and then we would pair up. Draco and Blaise raced down first, resulting in my baby's first win. Then I paired up with him while Ginny sat with Blaise, and we raced down yet again. And that's how it went for about an hour. We would have stayed longer, but there were many things we still wanted to do before our vacation was over.

When we made our last ride down the hill, Ginny said she wanted to make a snowman. Personally, I have never been very good at compacting snow into the shape of a 'man' but I went along with it anyway. We were trying to have fun, right? Blaise decided to have a contest to see who could build the best one, but in groups. So Ginny and I paired up. The battle of girls vs. boys was on. It took us quite awhile to add the perfect finishing touches to our snow-_woman_. We decided it would only be fair to have a nice wife to give to the snowman Blaise and Draco were pathetically attempting to build. The poor lady was going to have to deal with the mentally challenged man… so I gave her all of the sympathy I could gather up.

We figured it wouldn't be fair to judge the so called-contest ourselves, so we asked a few of the children still left, to help us out. Even though it's off the subject and not important, they were the cutest little kids I've ever seen. They couldn't have been older than five or six. One of the little girls reminded me of myself when I was her age. She was spitting out very witty comments towards us, and I couldn't help but smile at her demeanor. Kelly, that's her name, is the spitting image of a 5 year old Hermione.

But in the end the kids declared Ginny and I the winners. Draco was sitting there pouting with his puppy dog face, so I ran to him and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek and told him, "You're my winner!" Cheesy, I know, but it fit at the moment.

Seeing as how cute our precious snowmen were, we decided to leave them there so all the other tourists could admire our artwork. After we took a few funny pictures of us and the cute kids, we came back to the room. Which is where I am now, sitting in front of the fireplace in my room.

Blaise really wants to go make snow angles, something he's never had the pleasure of doing, but Draco and Ginny don't feel like going. So I'm going to join the poor loner and teach him the art of making a perfect angel in the snow. Well... maybe not a perfect one, but at least a good looking one. Oh no… I just admitted to not doing something perfectly. Is something wrong with me…?

Well Blaise and I are off.

Hermione

- - -

**11:42 AM**

We are going to eat lunch soon, so I figured that right now would be a perfect time to catch up on the events that have happened since I last wrote.

Blaise and I went to an open spot filled with plenty of snow between the lodge and the hill, perfect for making angels. I taught him the basics and his first attempt actually returned with amazing results. After a tiny snowball fight, we took a break and were just lying in the snow. I thought this would be the perfect moment to talk to him, one on one.

This is roughly how our conversation went:

"So, Blaise… Do you really love Ginny?"

"Yeah… I really do. She makes me feel alive, and there's this fire in my heart that only she has been able to ignite and keep burning. I know I've made the right choice by asking her to marry me."

"Well, just to let you know, you have my full permission to marry my best friend."

"Thanks. I appreciate knowing that Ginny's best friend is also my good friend."

I smiled and he smiled back. It was a real heart-felt moment between two friends, and me trying to pry information out of him.

"So, would you like to tell me what you've bought for Ginny?"

"Ha, that's a good one. I'll know you'll end up telling her… Plus it's a surprise, and I don't want anyone to know. Even Draco is clueless."

"Fine. Then could you possibly give me some sort of hint as to what Draco is giving me?"

"Nope, that's a surprise, too. But I know for a fact you'll love everything."

"So there's more than one thing?"

"This is Draco we're talking about."

And that's pretty much how our conversation went, except that I kept on trying to squeeze some information out of him, but I had no success. But now it's time to go to lunch. We're going back to 'Arbuckle's Cabin' because their 'fries' are absolutely heavenly.

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - -

**1:50 PM**

Lunch was particularly fantastic as always, but this time I ate a little less due to the fact I didn't want stomachaches from the fullness.

We were walking the path back to the hotel because we couldn't think of anything specific that we wanted to do, when we came across two kids talking about riding on 'the big train' and my curiosity got the best of me. It sounded like lots of fun, so we followed them to take a ride on this 'big' train. It turns out to be one of those cute little automatic rides made especially for kids, but a bit bigger than the normal ones spotted in the malls. I decided if I would crouch down enough, we could all fit and still have a blast. Plus, it would be something like riding the Hogwarts Express right?

Nope. My back now hurts from leaning down for such a long time. And it was a pretty funny sight seeing four adults riding with about 30 small kids on this particular amusement ride. Before hopping aboard, I asked the operator to take a few pictures of us while the ride was going, so now I have three of the funniest shots on my roll of film.

For now, we're going to relax in the hot tub for a while before we try another shot at snowboarding. Maybe the jets can soothe this ache in my back and Draco can give me a massage for my shoulders…

Forever Yours,  
Hermione

- - -

**3:12 PM**

Time for a hilarious story…

We were in the hot tub for about 40 minutes before Blaise decided he wanted a snack. I told him I would assist him in preparing whatever he wanted, but he declined my generous offer. About 10 minutes later he came back with, surprisingly, unburned scrambled eggs. As to why he made eggs, I will never know the answer. The man is a very strange one.

A few minutes later, a strange smell made its way out to the patio where we were. When I realized what that awful smell was, it was too late. The fire alarm had gone off. The dimwit some people like to call Blaise Zabini forgot to turn the blasted stove off, thus resulting in a kitchen towel burning and making the smoke detectors go spastic. I went straight to the front desk and told them it was our fault, and that everything is fine, just a false alarm.

But now I think we've lost our desire to go snowboarding, but we still need to find something to occupy our time with. I'll write more later on.

Love,   
Hermione

- - -

**6:45 PM**

We figured that since we've been here for 3 days now and we hadn't seen any of the shops, we would do a little shopping. The stores were very cute and homey, and reminded me a lot of Hogsmeade.

I walked away with 2 knit caps for myself, a few postcards to send home, one sweatshirt each for Harry and Ron, and two snow globes to send home to Mum and Dad. Mum loves to collect snow globes and these would be her fifth and sixth ones from America. I think it's a cute hobby.

But now that we've experienced shopping in a small village, Draco and I are going to have our own fun… We're leaving tomorrow morning around 3 am like last time, but Draco offered to drive first this time. For now I'm going to enjoy my last moments near the snow with a fireplace, hot chocolate, and my handsome man. ;)

'Til Tomorrow,  
Hermione


	39. December 18

**Sunday December 18, 2005  
7 Days until Christmas**

**2:51 AM**

Good Morning. I know it's really early and I wasn't planning on actually being able to function this morning, but Draco and I were sort of entangled together and when he heard the alarm go off, he fell off of the bed, bringing me down with him. It was a promising position, and we kind of got carried away at the moment, and we really shouldn't have.

I just finished packing the car with everyone's things, and Draco is attempting to wake the other couple without suffering from any major injuries. I wish him the best of luck. If I hadn't of ducked when I tried to wake them, I would have received a black eye. We're just going to grab a few cups of coffee from the main lobby before departing, and then we'll be on our way back 'home.'

Bye,   
Hermione

- - -

**9:29 AM**

Finally, I think I'm caught up on my sleep. Draco and I are now sitting in the back two seats while Blaise is driving and he's completely taken over the CD player. He's listening to some awful heavy metal stuff that I didn't even know he liked. It's infuriating, so I'm trying to drain the sound out by listening to my own music.

We would be stopping for some breakfast about now, but I managed to transfigure some things into fruit.

Okay, never mind. Apparently Blaise doesn't like fruit in the morning and has to have something greasy like bacon.

So now he's taking an exit off of the highway to another fast food place called 'Burger King' and it looks pretty tempting. Maybe I'll have something along with my apple and orange.

Well, he's attempting to park in a spot close by, so we'll be getting out, and I'll be back later on.

Hasta la vista,  
Hermione

- - -

**6:30 PM**

We finally managed to get home in one piece, and now I'm officially exhausted. I'm going to take a nice bubble bath and soak until my fingers and toes will never be normal again. After that I'm going straight to bed because we have work tomorrow morning at 10 like always and I want to be sure I will have enough sleep.

Draco even offered to give me a foot rub, but I think he deserves one more than I do, so we're going to give each other one at the same time. I wonder how well that will work out…

Good Night and Until Next Time,  
Hermione


	40. December 19

**Monday December 19, 2005  
6 Days until Christmas**

**9:33 AM**

I'm fully awake and ready to tackle on the day with my head held up high! Even though I wish that our vacation would have lasted longer, I'm glad to finally put my life to some use and work again. I know that we've achieved too much already to let it all go to waste, so I'm 100 percent ready to do research.

After this weekend I know exactly what I'm going to get Draco for Christmas, and I'm going out later this evening with Ginny so I can get everything. I would write down exactly what I'm doing, but then it would ruin the surprise for him if he were to break in here once again. And I know he probably will just to see if I wrote anything about Christmas in here.

Well, too bad buddy because I'm not telling…

Love,   
Hermione

- - -

**7:04 PM**

Work went just the way I expected it to be: uneventful. But it was good all in all because we eliminated some books that would have been useless to go through. We also collected a fair amount of helpful information that could probably help us out in the end.

After work Ginny and I went off on trip. I was lucky because I bought everything that I needed except for one single thing. I just sent an owl to Mum so she could send something back and it's all I need to complete the collection I have for my beloved. I'm terribly excited for Sunday to come.

Alice and David invited all four of us to join them for dinner on Christmas Eve, but I didn't want to impose on them for yet another holiday. They said they were having sort of a dinner party and were inviting a few of their other friends that don't have family. So I figured we could do with being around other people for the holidays. It would be a lot better than sulking here about not being able to see my real family back home and my close friends. Ginny and Blaise thought it would be spectacular, so tomorrow I'm telling Alice that we've accepted their invitation.

I'm very scared at the moment because Blaise offered to cook us all dinner and I don't want another fire alarm to go off. My eyes keep wandering over to the kitchen to make sure he's not doing anything that seems out of the ordinary. I hope he realizes that apples are not like vegetables, you can't boil them…

Okay, I'm going to step in now.

Hermione

- - -

**9:08 PM**

I know that this is a really boring entry for today, but it's just been uneventful and we've just mainly been lounging around. And I'm about to go read a book, something I haven't done in a long time, so that's not something really worth writing anyway. And after that I'm going to go to bed.

Night,   
Hermione


	41. December 20

**Tuesday December 20, 2005  
5 Days until Christmas**

**6:12 PM**

I've been reading all day since I got back from work. I've been in bed with a curled up Draco sleeping away next to me. Every so often he'll reach over and start cuddling with me, and I can't help myself and give in to his warm embrace. But now I've just taken a break from reading my wonderful book, The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant, to write some in my diary. I've neglected you all day, and I feel terrible.

I'm planning on running out to Applebee's, that one really good restaurant, and buying dinner for everyone because we've all just been lazy once again today. And Draco looks so peaceful that I don't want to bother him. He's been such a wonderful man and working so hard, that he deserves a day full of rest. And plus, he has me here with him, what more could he want? Okay, I admit that was really cocky. But he's really been rubbing off on me, I can't help it. I've also been picking up on that adorable little smirk he does, even though I haven't quite mastered it like he has. After all, he's been doing it probably since before he was born.

Well I've decided to run out and get dinner real quick. But first I have to call in the order, so I hope I get what everyone likes. By the way, I ended up cooking dinner last night because Blaise can't even boil water…

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - -

**8:36 PM**

Well, I'm glad that everyone appreciated dinner so they offered to either straighten out the kitchen or living room so I wouldn't have to. I mean, I did pay for their dinners…

We still have the car we rented until tomorrow night, so I took that to go pick the food up. On the way I was searching for a good radio station and landed upon a country one. I've never been into the whole country scene, but I heard a really good song on that I absolutely fell in love with. It's sung by the Rascal Flatts and it is called _Bless The Broken Road_. I was listening to the words and it's pretty much exactly how I feel about my relationship with Draco. I told him about it, and he said he wants to hear the song, so I'm going to see if I can buy the C.D. tomorrow somewhere. They sound like an amazing group, and I'm sure I'll grow to love them.

But now we're going to watch a movie on the television before heading off to bed once more.

I know it's been another boring and useless day, but we're all still completely and almost totally dead here… But I'm positive tomorrow will be a lot more exciting. At least I hope so…

Completely Sorry,  
Hermione


	42. December 21

**Wednesday December 21, 2005  
4 Days until Christmas**

**9:52 AM**

I just wanted to write this in real quick before I apparate to work. NEVER ever watch Freddy Vs. Jason right before going to bed. It gave me nightmares because that one guy reminded me entirely of Voldemort rght before we finished him off… Scary and creepy.

Off to work,  
Hermione

- - -

**4:41 PM**

The rented car has to be turned in tonight by 8, so Ginny and I are going to drive around a little bit for a joy ride. I think I'm even going to try and teach her how to drive a little. I'm going to show her just the basics of course, because the car's condition is more precious to me right now than any other drivers on the road. The car has to be turned in just the way it was given to us, or else we have to pay some sort of fine for 'Wizard's Service Time' or whatever they called it. Pretty lame, right?

I also want to go back to Target to see if they have the Rascal Flatts C.D. I want to buy. I told Alice about the song I heard, today at work, and I found out something new. She loves country music. She recommended that I also listen to Keith Urban. She's going to bring her C.D. into work tomorrow so that I can borrow it and listen before I decide to buy it. I've been really into the country station and it sounds like really good music.

Blaise got mad at me earlier this morning because I was listening to one of the stations and he hated it. He was threatening to chuck his shoe at me, but then realized he could use magic and then threaten to transfigure me into a hamster for a few hours. I instantly turned it off because I don't want to know how Draco felt when he was turned into that nasty ferret. Yikes. That's definitely something no one will forget…

Ginny is now ready, so we're off. I'll give details later.

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
Hermione

- - -

**8:12 PM**

Wow, I never knew that someone so smart could be entirely clueless at learning how to drive. She couldn't instill the fact in her head that D stood for drive, R for reverse, and N for neutral so the entire time she kept mixing up which gear to be in. The first time I had the car in park when she hopped in. I explained to her what the letters meant and then told her to put the car in drive and slowly pull forward out of the parking spot. Nope, she put the car into reverse and hit the gas a little too hard and backed up way too far. She would have hit the curb if I hadn't of pulled the emergency brake on her. After that I told her to keep her foot off of the gas and just let go of the break.

Everything was going well, until she accidentally hit the gas instead of the break and ended up running over one of those cement blocks that divide the parking spots. Lovely isn't it. I'm just glad that wizards and witches can resort to apparating and floo powder instead of muggle machinery. People like Ginny were not meant to be put out on those dangerous roads. She's psychotic behind the driving wheel. I'm just glad my parents forced me to go through with driver's education during the summer before 6th year.

I showed the C.D. to Draco a little bit ago, and he's listening through it using my portable player. From the look on his face, I can infer that he doesn't hate it. I just want to know what he thinks about that one song I heard, but he insisted on playing the entire C.D. I haven't even heard all of it… I hope he gets done soon.

I'm going to heat up some leftovers from lunch today. I had Chinese food delivered to the lab because I had the biggest urge to eat it, and Draco and I couldn't finish it off. I think it should be enough for all four of us to eat. Ginny said she could do with Chinese food even though she had a massive craving for Mexican and marshmallows… That's a pretty weird combination without a doubt. Oh this is a nice scene… she's making Blaise go down to the lobby and buy a bag of the fluffy treats for her and a taco from the restaurant. I'm just glad he agreed, or else it would have gotten ugly… No one ever wants to be on Ginny's side when she's pissed off or when she has the need for her delicious random combinations. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked for chicken fried rice with ranch and barbeque sauce. Ew.

Well I might want to go heat up that dinner if I don't want to starve my precious boyfriend. Not that he's complaining yet, it's just that I know he won't say anything until his stomach starts grumbling louder than a boulder hitting a building.

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - -

**10:13 PM**

Leftovers weren't that bad. I'm just glad that I had the chance to finish it off and get it out of the fridge before it rots in there. But I'm sure that Ginny would have taken it for a midnight snack. I woke up this morning in hopes of drinking some chocolate milk, but I couldn't find my bottle of chocolate syrup and I could have sworn that my box of Chex cereal disappeared from the cabinet last night. If Ginny took those without telling me and ate them at the same time, I'm going to be infuriated and sick at the same time. Who in their right mind would eat raw Chex with chocolate syrup? I need to find out what's wrong with her, and soon.

I got a letter back from Mum while eating dinner. Draco was about to go reach for it, but I tackled him to the ground and yelled at Ginny to take it and hide it in my chest with the lock on it. Can you just picture that scene in your head? Obviously Draco is utterly suspicious, but I can't tell him that nothing is going on. So I just went ahead and told him it's a surprise for him and if I catch him near my trunk at any time during the day, he's going to find that some of his body parts are no longer attached. He retorted back by saying that I need his body parts just as much as he does. I have to admit that he's absolutely right, but I just told him that I could do without it. I mean I did last for five months before he came along…

I just remembered that Draco is going to be gone again tomorrow at 4 until 5. He promised me that tomorrow will be the last day, so I'm not supposed to worry. But how can I just let it escape my mind when I'm totally oblivious as to what's going on right under my nose? Well, we're all going to relax on the couches and watch more TV shows before going to bed.

Good Night,  
Hermione


	43. December 22

**Thursday December 22, 2005  
3 Days until Christmas**

**8:56 AM**

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

Let's try another one…

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, in the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland_

I still can't get over the fact that Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow. I've had so much energy just thinking about it. This time of year has always made me act this way, but now that I have someone special to spend it with, it makes it even more exciting.

Too bad I still have to go to work today, or else I'd be baking cookies all day or eating candy canes. Oh, Merlin has cursed me. I just realized that this whole entire time, I have not eaten one candy cane. Not even a tiny piece. I have to go to the store after work today and buy a huge box. I can even hang some up on the Christmas tree and then we can just pick them off of it and eat them when we want. Sounds like a plan. Yay!

Now I'm going to calm down a bit and talk about something a little more fitting for me… work. We've been doing an amazing job so far and we've almost got the potion done. Even though we've done tons of research and looked through information on the internet, we're still nowhere close to finishing. I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I think about work, and I think that we won't finish in time. I don't even know if Madame Derwent will give us an extension. But I don't want to worry myself over all of it. I just want to buckle down when I'm in that laboratory and work as hard as I can. I mean, that's the reason why this position was given to me… because they think that I have the full potential to do it and because they know I'm dedicated to getting the job done. Sometimes I even feel bad that I've been spending so much time worrying about my social life more than my work life. And I kind of feel like I'm betraying my boss's wishes and somehow disappointing her. But of course it's just because I'm worrying, right? I mean, she can't be literally watching our every move… can she? Oh no, now I'm going to be more paranoid than ever.

I don't think I can handle the pressure. I've had to deal with situations like this before, but never where people's lives are depending on me. If I fail at this project, then I will fail in the eyes of everyone who needs this potion to get their lives back on track. Think of Professor Lockhart and the other patients lying helpless in the fifth floor ward… Gosh Hermione, how can you be so selfish when so many others have it worse that you?

Now I'm talking to myself… See how I get when I'm under pressure and I'm about to crack? I need a break from this. I think I need a nap. Maybe a nice back massage will do me some good… Anyone up for the offer? How about you Draco? Wait… maybe I should actually go ask him… He said he'll do it. Aw, thank Merlin.

I'll write after work,  
Hermione

- - -

**4:02 PM**

Thanks to that wonderful massage Draco gave me, I relaxed an incredible amount before heading off to work. Everything went smoothly and I think that I went through more books than normal. I think everything's going to be okay now.

Draco is off at his last meeting right now. Sometimes I feel like we're married because we spend every minute together, and I think it's weird because I've never been around someone for so long. But it's amazing because we haven't gotten into very many fights since we've begun dating. I think that's a good aspect of our relationship. We don't fight because if we have a problem with something, we go and talk to the other about it so it gets settled right away. I like it because we can confide in each other without getting scared of hurting our feelings. I know this may sound really sappy and all…

When I was with Ron for the short amount of time that it lasted, we would still fight about everything. If something infuriated me about him, I would just explode and then he'd end up yelling back at me and vice versa. I hate comparing people to others, but that's not exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm just trying to point out the fact that I was never happy before and now that I've felt true love, I'm finally happy. And yes, I really do love him. It's weird to think about it. I'm dating the one guy that has always been off limits to me, but yet it feels so perfect. They do say that there is a fine line between love and hate. Maybe that's our situation.

Either way, I know for a fact that I'm extremely happy with the relationship I'm in and I hope that nothing tears us apart anytime soon. I'd like to think that someday I'll have what Ginny and Blaise have, but with Draco. I want to marry him. I know that I sound crazy when I say this, but I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. I just hope he feels the same way.

Love,   
Hermione

- - -

**5:31 PM**

Ginny, Blaise and I just got back from Target. I went mainly to buy those candy canes that I was drooling over earlier. I ended up leaving the store with 3 boxes of 12 original flavored candy canes in each box, 2 boxes of mint chocolate, and 2 boxes of cherry flavored ones. What! I'm addicted to candy canes when this time of year hits. I just can't believe it took me this long to get a hold of one. I'm already on my third one… But I promise only one more today and then I'm calling it quits.

It's a good thing I left Draco a note before we left, or else he would have been worried. He looked really happy to see me. Okay, he's really happy to see me. He's trailing kissing up my left arm right now… Now my neck… Okay, I think it's time for me to go…

Hermione

- - -

**6:29 PM**

Sorry about just leaving like that, but would you be able to resist the man when he's amazing at what he does? He knows exactly how to please me without over doing it or leaving me wanting more. He knows the spots that get me, and what spots not to handle, and the exact way to touch me. He can read me like a map. Well, you know what I mean.

Right now, we're going to fill the Christmas tree we have with all the candy canes I bought. I told everyone that I bought them all for us, and that they are allowed to take one whenever they want and not feel bad. Plus, I have a secret stash in my trunk, and I hid the key where even Ginny can't find it. I've been very sneaky lately… wonder where that came from?

Night,   
Hermione


	44. December 23

**Friday December 23, 2005  
2 Days until Christmas**

**10:21 AM**

Alice flooed in yesterday while we were decorating the tree to tell us to take Friday off. They wanted to get everything ready for Saturday night, well tomorrow, and they wanted to make sure we would be well prepared, too. So we slept in a little bit, and we're going to have a late breakfast down in the buffet. Ginny is craving those waffles again, and I have to admit that I want some, too. Even if they remind me so much of home.

After we devour the wonderful meal, we've decided to go shopping earlier than expected so we can buy some new dresses for the dinner party tomorrow. It's supposed to be fancy, so we can't wear anything we have or re-wear the dresses we wore for Thanksgiving. I want to buy something that's very simple but yet shouts out 'I'm here!' I know I will eventually chicken out from buying something so bold, but it's nice to think about.

I'm going to go and fix my hair up and grab my purse before leaving for breakfast. We're going to be heading to the mall straight after we finish eating.

Bye for now,  
Hermione

- - -

**12:51 PM**

Ah! I've found the perfect dress. Okay, it's very bold but I couldn't help myself and I just had to get it. It reminds me a lot of the dress Ginny and I saw on a movie last night, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. It's yellow just like Andie's dress was, but a few shades darker, but not dark that it looks like a brown. It's still noticeably yellow, like a shimmery gold. But instead of the straps and it tying in the back, it's a halter top style and the neck line is a little higher. The hem of it is just like the dress from the movie and it's ankle length. I was thinking of buying black dressy heels to go with it, but figured it would be a lot better if I went with white.

Ginny bought an absolutely gorgeous dress in a very pretty blue color and it is very flowy and matches her personality. She looks radiant in it and I can't wait to see the look on Blaise's face when he sees her in the magnificent dress.

Tomorrow is going to be absolutely perfect. We're to apparate over to Alice and David's house at 5:30 because they want everyone to get acquainted before we eat dinner. I just hope we get along with everyone and that tomorrow will be as perfect as it can get.

Ginny and I ate lunch at the mall, and for the first time in her life, she ate a slice of pizza. I have to admit that it's been quite a while since I've been able to enjoy the wonderful combination of dough, sauce, and cheese. It practically melted in my mouth as I took small bites, consuming it slowly. My red haired friend fell madly in love with it and said we have to eat more pizza as soon as possible.

To tell you the truth, I think we've been eating too much and not getting enough exercise. So I'm about to change into some sweats and go to the gym. I know there's one on the first floor, the one above the ground floor, and it's supposed to be 'state of the art' according to the workers at the front desk. I have these old pair of sweats that are red which I ended up cutting so they're like capris and they are my absolute favorite. I also have bright lime green ones that I use when I can't get a hold of my red ones. I guess that shows you my true Gryffindor nature.

So now I'm going to get dressed and drag Ginny along with me. We have about 125,729 calories to burn off. I know that's a random number, but just work with me here will ya?

Sweating the calories off,  
Hermione

**- - -**

**3:21 PM**

That was some amazing workout and now I feel very refreshed. Something I haven't felt in a long time, and it's good that I'm starting to feel good about myself again. Especially since Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Can you tell how excited I am yet?

I'm sucking on yet another candy cane, my fourth one today, and I might just have to go back to the gym tonight before taking another shower and hopping into bed. I just want to look my best for tomorrow, no matter how many laps around the magically trip-proof indoor track I have to do. And I'll walk up a million stairs as long as I look good for Draco and make him proud to have his arm around me.

Speaking of Draco… right when I came in, he noticed how drenched I was in sweat (gross I know, but it's the nature of it) and proceeded to walk as far away from me as he could. He should know by now that he's practically rubbed all of his Slytherin traits on me and I started chasing him around trying to spread my natural water onto him. I finally won the game of 'Swamp Thing' as he likes to call it. So I think it's probably a smart idea that we both go take a shower now, seeing as how Ginny is already out.

Rub-a-dub-dub,   
Hermione

- - -

**7:35 PM**

Ever since Draco and I got done with our shower, he's been nowhere in sight. I know I probably shouldn't be worried and get worked up like the last time he disappeared. He just told me that he was going to resolve some matters down with management and that my love would be right back. But it's been about 3 hours since he left and he hasn't reappeared yet.

I think I'm just going to sit my bum in front of the TV yet again and direct my attention to that instead. And maybe I'll eat a nice dinner consisting of my wonderful strawberries. No more fat for me until Christmas dinner.

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - -

**11:12 PM**

Draco finally returned about 10 minutes after I finished the last entry. I guess everything must have gone absolutely fantastic because he walked in with the biggest smile and gave me a wonderful kiss. He wouldn't tell me what he went over there for or what even happened. Although he did let it slip that I would find out soon… That's just making me curious…

Well, I'm going to be off to be now because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I still need to wrap presents to get sent home and then get everything together that we're taking over to Alice's house. I just know that they will love what we've gotten them and for her niece.

Nighty night and an early Happy Christmas!  
Hermione


	45. Christmas Eve

The clock in the common room of the hotel chimed eleven times, indicating it was eleven o'clock in the morning. Sitting in a plush, velvety deep-purple armchair sat Hermione impatiently tapping her fingers against one of the chair's arms. She was looking straight ahead into the eyes of her best friend, Ginny, who was sitting with her legs underneath her in a matching maroon armchair.

The red head finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "So why did you bring me all the way down into the hotel's lobby to talk to me?"

"I wanted to have a conversation with you in private without the boys around."

"Oh…"

Hermione was getting more impatient as the clocked ticked away the seconds. "Is there anything you want to tell me Ginny? You know that you're my best friend and you can't keep secrets away from me. I can read you like an open book."

"I've always told you everything. You know every aspect of my life just like I know of yours. Every time something new happens, you're most likely the first to know. If you think there is something that I'm hiding from you then it's hiding from me, too," she said in a finalizing voice.

"It's just that… you've been acting really weird lately." There was concern flashing in her eyes and a sinking feeling came into her stomach.

"Hermione, the same Ginny that you've known since I was eleven years old is sitting in front of you right now. So if I'm acting strangely, there must be a good reason for it. Will you care to tell me what has gotten you so worried about me?"

"You've been eating… a lot. And strange things have made their way into your stomach like marshmallows and tacos. Who in their right mind eats marshmallows on top of Mexican food instead of sour cream?"

"If you haven't known yet, eating isn't a crime Hermione. I've just been hungry. You should really try Cocoa Puffs with strawberry milk, it's actually pretty good." She sat up a bit higher in her seat and a look of want was filling her eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that, Ginny. I'm not a bloody chip that you can eat." Ginny finally relaxed in her chair and looked at Hermione with seriousness.

"You're absolutely right my dear friend. I've always been the one to watch what I eat and just because I have Blaise doesn't mean I should let myself go. But the thing is… that I can't help it. I'm constantly hungry and always craving the weirdest things. Like this morning, I really want a mango, but I hate mangoes. Is something wrong with me, Hermione?"

"Yes. Sorry to say, but this is absolutely weird behavior for you. Are you sure you're not sick or anything? I mean, it's not anything serious like dragon pox… you don't have the right symptoms and you certainly don't have—"

Ginny interrupted her friend's useless ramblings. "Hermione! Calm down. I don't want you to start reciting incepts from _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_. I'm not sick and there is absolutely nothing wrong with me. It just must be this American food because I've only been like this since Blaise and I arrived."

"Alright, I believe you… for now. Speaking of you and Blaise, have you two decided when the wedding will be?"

"He wants it to be sometime in May, but I want my nieces and nephews to be there. And with Fleur expecting another at the end of March, I think that May would be too soon for her to be lugging a baby around. I wanted it to be sometime around the summer. That way we can have a nice outdoor wedding and have all the family there. And Blaise's uncle can get out of work easily in the summer. I really want Uncle Euan to be there because he was the one that cared for Blaise after his parents died. So from the looks of it, the wedding might be at the end of June."

"June sounds good as long as you don't put your precious maid-of-honor in a silly dress. I don't want to suffer from some sort of heat stroke, if that's even possible back in England."

"Trust me Hermione, you will look fabulous and I won't dare put you into a horrendous dress."

"…Umm, Ginny? A thought just sort of crossed my mind. It's a late reaction considering it has to do with what you mentioned about Fleur, but how does she get when she's pregnant?"

"Yuck, it's not a pretty sight. She's always throwing up at random times of the day and always complaining about the pain in her legs. And she's always going on about how the lump in front of where her stomach should be makes her look fat. For some strange reason she's always asking Charlie to get her celery, watermelon, and caramel topping… all mixed together. She has this tendency to eat the… strangest… things. Oh shit Hermione. You're not… suggesting that I'm…"

"Actually, yes I am," she replied with a sympathetic look.

"You have got to be kidding me…" with her last words, she automatically fainted on the couch before Hermione rushed to her.

- - -

**Saturday December 24, 2005**

**12:36 PM**

Ginny had a huge scare today. While we were talking in the common room of the hotel, she fainted when I had suggested that she might be pregnant. It seemed like a really good possible explanation for the way she had been acting lately. After I _ennervated_ her, we made our way to some sort of nurse's office that the hotel has. I told her that the only way to be certain if it was true, was to get a test done.

It was positive. She and Blaise are the happiest that I've seen them since they've been together. I think that having a baby will be good for the both of them and I think they are both ready to take the job.

She is about two months along. The only reason that she didn't know about it before hand, was because there is this potion that a girl can take once a month so that her 'time of the month' only happens every four months instead. And these past months have been her in between times.

I'm very happy for her and thinking about holding a baby shower for her when we get back to England. I know for a fact that Mrs. Weasley will be ecstatic to know she has another grandchild coming in seven months.

I think now is the time for me to get ready for our Christmas party at Alice's tonight. There are going to be lots of new people for us to meet, and I want to make a good impression.

Love Forever,  
Hermione

* * *

_I just wanted to point out that this whole story was meant to have no plot. It was just somthing that I was toying around with for fun while I could get rid of writer's block for my other main stories. Now that I've finally got a great head start with everything else, I've decided to end this. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are going to be the last two chapters in this. If I feel the need or want to expand and continue on with this, then I might later on in the future. But now I have other things to work on, and i hope that everyone enjoyed it while it lasted._

_Marina_


	46. Christmas Day

**Sunday December 25, 2005  
**

**11:21 AM**

I cannot not believe that I have finally been blessed with this day. Christmas is finally upon us and it feels absolutely amazing.

The party last night was fantastic and we all had our share of fun. The few presents we had, were exchanged after dinner, which by the way was fantastic. All of Alice's and David's friends were a pleasure to meet and they made the night even better. There was this one man named Emerson and he was an absolute blast. He told the funniest jokes and shared the greatest stories I've heard. All in all, the night was one to be remembered.

Before we left for the gathering, we sent all of the presents that needed to be taken to England. I made sure that every note was attached to the right presents and that nothing was missing. I'm pretty sure that I'll get tons of letters sometime tomorrow from everyone. I had mailed Mum and Dad's presents by regular post because they are too keen with owls, so they should have received the presents two days ago. I'm going to give them a call later on today.

We woke up this morning to an array of presents under our tree. Harry and Luna sent me two new books about Healing magic and properties of potions. I received a 'crystal ball' from Ron with a note attached that read, _"Just a reminder of our wonderful years back in Hogwarts."_ They still tend to make fun of me about my distaste for Divination and I have learned to laugh along with them. The orb that he sent me actually has a specific use. He said he bought it at Flourish and Blott's and they were hesitant to sell it to him. It's kind of like a muggle recording device. What you do is say a spell and then start talking out loud to it. It will memorize everything you tell it until you say another spell, and then a piece of parchment will appear next to it, with everything that had been said in written form. It's basically an easy way to write your thoughts and notes down.

Lavender being the sweet and wild girl she is, sent me some rather… tasteful assortment of lingerie. I'm sure that it will come in handy soon… I must remember to send her a thank you note. Neville sent me a big box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a book titled Memory: Muggle Uses Combined with Wizarding Knowledge. I have to take that one into work on Monday because I had not seen it in the lab's collection.

Mum sent me three new scarves she knitted herself and some shirts she'd bought. Little does she know that I won't be able to wear the scarves until I get home. The shirts are lovely and I'll be sure to wear one tomorrow. Dad sent me a photo album that he put together himself. It is filled with tons of pictures up from the day I was born until I left to come to America. Each picture has a special meaning behind it and the whole album is very special to me. Mum sent a note saying that he's been working on it since sometime in September, after my birthday. I'm very glad he's done this for me and I appreciate it more than he will ever know. It also includes Wizarding photos, and many of them are from my days back in Hogwarts. I love it.

Even thought Blaise objects to my newfound taste in country music, he bought me three new CD's and two are country. He gave me an older Rascal Flatts CD along with one from an artist named Josh Gracin. I've been listening to it and I really love it. He also bought me the Red hot Chili Peppers Greatest Hits. He definitely received a back shattering hug from me which resulted in Draco giving him a dirty look. Oops.

Ginny gave me these really pretty earrings that I had my eyes on since the first trip I took to the mall. I absolutely love them and I'm wearing them right now. It's a diamond stud with a short thin chain coming down from it with a star on the end and its all white gold. I love her for getting them for me.

Draco still hasn't given me my gift. Not that I've expected one from him, but he told me I would receive it later on today. So I decided that we both exchange gifts later at the same time, so we're both equally surprised.

Now that's really close to 1:00, I'm going to take a nice warm shower and catch up on some reading and take a nice rest on the sofas where everyone else is.

Merry Christmas,  
Hermione

- - -

Hermione was lying down with her legs stretched out on top of the couch. A book was in her hands and her eyes were moving around the words indicating she was lost within the story. Her fingers then flipped the page and her eyes returned to their monotonous exercise. A digital clock in the corner of the room beeped once signifying the arrival of five o'clock. As if on cue, she placed her usual bookmark in between the two pages, closed the book, and set it on top of the coffee table. She got up from the couch and stretched out with her arms high in the air. Her legs turned around and led her to the small fridge they had.

She stood there just staring at her possibilities and wondering what she was going to eat. She looked very ordinary, not extravagantly dressed neither was her hair in a fancy fashion. But two eyes from across the room couldn't help but stare in her direction. She had an olive green shirt on that said 'long live the queen' on the front with a crown on the back. Her legs were covered up in gray sweats, nothing special, just a plain color. Her hair was thrown up in a loose ponytail and her face had no trace of makeup.

Her arm stretched out into the refrigerator to grab something, when suddenly she couldn't see anymore. She tried to turn around to see who was covering her eyes, but didn't succeed. Unexpectedly, she felt the person's lips gently kiss her neck.

"Draco… You can uncover my eyes now."

He let his hands go and she turned around to look into his eyes. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Sorry love. I couldn't help myself, but you just look so beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Right… You're just saying that to get me in bed. I look absolutely ghastly and horrifying."

"Darling, you always look beautiful. And I would never use a line to get you in bed. Either way I had to stop you from eating anything."

"And why is that?"

"That is because I have some place to take you before you eat dinner. You want to go with me now, or wait for later?"

"I look terrible, I'm in no shape to go—"

"You look fine and it doesn't matter what you look like for where we're going. Trust me."

She looked at him with skepticism. "Fine lead the way, sire."

He took a hold of her hand led her out of their hotel room. They walked into the elevator and he instantly pressed the button with the letter 'G' on it, standing for the ground floor. There was an awkward silence as they both stood there with nothing to say. A light flashed on top of the doors indicating they were passing the fifth floor.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked with some sort of worry upon her face.

A mischievous smirk crawled onto his face as he said, "You'll see…" The doors for the elevator opened up and Draco led her out, hand in hand. They took a left turn, walking in front of the front desk. Hermione could have sworn seeing Draco winking to the man behind the counter. He kept on walking down a corridor and finally came to a halt in front of some double doors. Hermione just stood there waiting for something to happen, when Draco put his hands on the small of her back and pushed her forward a little.

"You go ahead first."

Without any hesitation, she placed her hands on the handles and pulled hard to open both doors. Her mouth dropped as she finally took in what lay in front of her. The room was massive filled with gold decorations everywhere. It was the hotel's ballroom and could fit about three hundred people comfortably inside. In the left corner was a table made just for two and it was already set, waiting for its occupants to sit there. Draco pushed her a little harder and she finally walked in through the doorway with him following right behind her.

"What is this?" she said really low, still not turning around.

"Part of your Christmas present…"

She finally turned around to face him and noticed that he was no longer in a shirt or jeans. He had on a very fancy suit with black slacks, white button up shirt, with a black coat over the shirt. He looked very handsome indeed.

"How did you get that suit on? Weren't you just wearing regular clothes?" she asked confused.

"Well, weren't you just wearing sweats?" he replied with another one of his smirks.

"What?" she said while looking down at herself.

She wasn't wearing her favorite shirt with gray sweats any longer. Her body was clad in a long white ball gown. It was strapless with beads sewn in on the top part above her waist that made it sparkle under the lights. Once the dress reached her hips, it fanned out into a bell shape. It was entirely elegant.

"But… how… why… I don't get it."

"I bought the dress and suit. There was a spell that I put on the hall so that when we walked in, we would be instantly dressed with them. Do you not like it?'

"Oh no… I absolutely love it!"

"Good. You look completely stunning." He reached over to her and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Thank you. You are looking very handsome yourself." The tension around them was growing stronger, and for the first time she felt an immense nervousness around him. He then stuck his hand out in front of her

"Do you want to dance?"

She didn't reply with any words, but instead she took his hand and followed him to the middle of the room. A few words escaped his lips and soft music began to flow into their ears. They danced close together in a nice waltz until the song finally ended. He then led her to the small table she had spotted earlier, and pulled a chair out for her. After he settled himself down into the other chair, he pulled a box out of his coat pocket. When he held it out to her, she just looked at him puzzled, but took the box anyway.

When she opened it, she saw a silver necklace made of small linked chains. At the bottom hung a heart with a diamond in the middle that shone brilliantly. She was at a loss for words and her mouth was slightly opened at the shock.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I absolutely love it!" She was finally able to speak.

Draco got up and went around to her, and put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Going back to his seat, he noticed the large grin she had upon her face.

Dinner was brought out to them and she enjoyed a nice romantic dinner with him as they chatted away about the small things in life.

"So why did you do all this for me?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he said as he was looking deeply in her golden orbs.

"I love you too, Draco." She was finally able to say it back and know that she truly meant it. Finally that void in heart that she had been missing was filled. She had someone who felt just as much for her, as she did for them. "But is this the reason that you had that one meeting with the hotel manager?"

"Is it that obvious?" he replied with a smirk. "Yeah. I had to do a little convincing on my part so we could have the room for just a couple of hours before a group comes in for a party."

"What exactly did you have to do?"

"Money can't buy you everything in the world, but for some things it helps…"

"Good answer. Maybe we should head back upstairs, I still haven't given you your present while I'm sitting here being lavished with what you have given me."

"Okay, but trust me, it's still not all over…" he said before going to her seat and taking her hand and walking back to their room.

- - -

They were now sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with a few more wrapped presents next to them. Hermione picked one up wrapped in shiny silver paper with a green bow on the top. She handed it to him and Draco figured it must have been for him. He opened it up to reveal two chained bracelets; they were very simple with nothing fancy or any added decorations.

"The lady at the store said they were promise bracelets. I know we've only been together for a short time, but it's a symbol to remind you that you will always have someone there for you; someone who actually loves you."

He reached over and took her into a warm hug. "It really means a lot to me. You know I don't like talking about it, but my family life was a living hell. Lucius never gave a shit about me; all he wanted out of me was the perfect son, a role model of what a pureblood should have been in his eyes. And Mum always followed his word. I know that they cared about me in their own sick and twisted ways, but they were still my family and I still have some sort of 'feeling' for them. But either way I never really had anyone there. Even though love did reach me late, I'm glad I got it at some point…"

"It's no problem really. But I still have one more thing for you." She reached for another gift about the size of a CD and handed it to him. Before he opened it though, she said, "I know that nothing ever survived the fire of Malfoy Manor, but I managed to find something your father sold before he passed away."

He tore the wrappings off of the gift to reveal a tiny emblem of the Malfoy family crest. She could have sworn seeing his eyes start to get a bit watery.

"That's not the original size. I used a charm on it so I could actually wrap it with enough paper. But I hope it's not too upsetting, I just thought you might like some sort of artifact from your family."

"Oh no, it's perfect. Even though I'm too proud of my history, I don't have anything showing where I came from. But now I do."

He took her into another great hug before whispering into her ear, "There's someone waiting for you in your bedroom."

Her faced was filled with confusion, but she still managed to get up and storm into their shared room. On top of the bed her and Draco slept in, was a small basket with a cushion on it. But what surprised her, what was laying on top: A small kitchen, dark as black could get.

"Oh. My Gods…" was all she could get out before rushing to pick him… or her up.

"I hope you don't mind I got you a kitten. I know you still have Crookshanks, but face it; he's about to pass away sooner or later, And I know you could do with some more company around here."

"Oh, Draco! I love it!"

* * *

Okay, so I know it's been an amazingly long time, but I have finally decided to continue this story where I left off until it's fully completed. I just didn't have anymore faith to continue it because frankly, I got bored with it. To say one more time, it's just a story with no real plot to it, just something to get ideas moving around. Just to have fun with. So later on, more chapters will come...


	47. December 26

**Monday December 26, 2005**

I have decided that it is entirely pointless to write in my diary more than one time a day, so I'm just going to stick to writing in it one time before going to bed at night.

The kitten Draco got me for Christmas turned out to be a little girl and we decided to name her Ivory. I know it's a bit of a paradox, but so is the relationship Draco and I have so we thought it was very befitting. Plus, I can call her Ivy for short. I think it's cute. She's very cute, too. I bought her a small mouse toy earlier today and she loves to chase it around the room when anyone puts a moving charm on it. It's quite a funny sight to see her crawl under the couches and beds…

I sent everyone letters today thanking them for all the generous gifts they sent and said that I hope they all liked what I gave them. I sure do need to put that outfit Lavender gave me to some good use, so I might just slip it on some night when Blaise and Ginny aren't around. Don't get me wrong though, I love having those two here because they are quite a riot, and what would life be like if we didn't have our friends around?

It would be nice to get some alone time with Draco though. But I'm sure that there will be plenty of that when we get this project done with and we move back to England.

We still have topic to discuss. What's going to happen when we do move back? Will we still continue to see each other a lot? Will we move in together or still stay at separate places? How will work be when I'm so tempted to just kiss him in the Break Room? But I guess it's just something we will figure out with time.

But speaking about the project, we do have to return back to the lab tomorrow morning to get straight back to work. I already have that book Neville sent me on top of the coffee table in the living room so I don't forget to take it in. You never know, there could be some helpful information in it that could immensely move everything along faster. I can only hope.

Today everyone managed to spend a nice day inside with classic Christmas movies to watch and board games to play. We all got caught up in long game of Scrabble that lasted over three hours. Who knew that Blaise could spell such long words? Only teasing… Then we managed to play Monopoly for about 40 minutes before Ginny got bored of playing because Draco practically had all the money the game included in his pile. I guess the money management bit runs in the family.

But not too much more exciting happened today. Until tomorrow.

Love,  
Hermione


	48. December 27

**December 27, 2005**

I took my memory book into work today, but unfortunately I didn't get a chance to use it at all. The Ministry of Magic (who had graciously paid for half of the grant to get this project done) wanted a progress report on our findings so far. We also how to include our procedures and any more theories we have. That took up quite a bit of our time. Then the rest of our shift we had to put away and organize a new shipment of supplies and ingredients we had ordered. Hopefully we'll get back to researching tomorrow.

I found out a little secret today! After I consistently begged Draco to tell me where he had been apparating off those evenings at 4:00, he finally caved in. On Christmas Day when I had first started bugging him about it, he refused to tell me and specifically pointed out that I would never discover it. He assured that it wasn't important, but that just doesn't settle well with me. So I finally broke through his almost indestructible barrier today!

He was taking ballroom dancing lessons! All for me! How sweet is that? He said that he wanted to treat me to a romantic and wonderful day, so he figured dancing would be a way to my heart. Little does he know that he already had it! But it really does mean a lot to me that he would try something out that I love! And I really appreciate him doing that for me, but now I feel like I haven't done enough… Maybe I should try doing something he loves.

Well, we both have the same job, so that's something that won't work. I could try playing those awful games he and Blaise immerse themselves in, but I'm not too keen on the whole chopping-body-parts thing… Too gory for me. … … I've got it! I could try taking a stab at playing Quidditch. I was never too fond of flying, but it wasn't because of a fear of heights. It was just because I never had the time with all the studying I did during my schooling days, and then all the work I got caught up into. That's perfect. Draco and I could get a bunch of our friends together one day, form two teams, and have a stab at playing Quidditch. That a brilliant idea. I'm going to surprise him with it.

Oh, there will be no more worrying for me when it comes to somebody reading my diary. I found a spell in an old book I was reading after work that locks up personal things. The only way someone could open my diary now is if they knew the counterspell and the password on it. I bet you **no one** will guess my password… HA HA. Wow, I feel very evil now. It's not normal for me, but in a way, befitting…

That's a laugh: just thinking about me being in Slytherin while in Hogwarts. I'm not saying it's a bad house, but most of them _were_ evil and very tricky, not to mention cunning. I never remember me being that way. But I really do think that being around Draco so much has been giving me these tendencies to act this way.

He should have come with a sign attached to his back. "WARNING: Constant talking and use of said person has side effects: evil inclinations, sneakiness, bizarre thoughts, and constant horniness." What? I can't help it if he makes me feel aroused all the time… Sometimes at work I just want to jump his bone when he bites his lower lip like he always does. But what do you really expect when he's just so handsome?

But enough about that subject.

We, meaning Draco and I, have been talking lately. We decided that if we finish our project before the 20th, we're going to go home early. We originally wanted to stay until the end because Madame Derwent said we would be able to do so, but we just miss home too much. I'm already starting to miss the hustle and bustle of St. Mungo's and the crazy but loveable people that work there. Plus, I was promised to have the chance to be a newcomer's mentor in 2006 and I'm really looking forward to that opportunity.

As great as it is to be in the States, I prefer England and my old comfortable way of life. Not that it will be normal when we return. What's Madame going to say when we tell her that her best workers are officially dating and not at each other's throats anymore? I'm sure she'll be entirely shocked!

But you know the one thing that I'm going to miss the most? A busy apartment. Ginny is going to move in with Blaise as soon as they find a suitable house for them and then I'll be stick along in that apartment. I was also so used to Blaise always being there, so the awkward trio will be no more. There will be no strange noises resonating around the rooms. Just the silent steps of two cats.

I'm sure everything will be fine though. I have two weddings to look forward to, a baby to welcome into the world, and a boyfriend to keep track of. How much better could life get?

Love,  
Hermione


	49. December 28

**Wednesday December 28, 2005**

I finally got a chance to use that book at work today. There was nothing helpful with ingredients for the potion, but there was plenty of information to build upon. We were thinking of maybe creating a few spells together that would work side-by-side with the potion we will have finished, to produce a better effect. Of course, we have to have Madame Derwent's permission first because we were only to create the potion. But I'm positive that she will let us do this.

I've noticed lately that my old habits have slowly been dying away. Like I don't read as much as I used to. Instead, I have resulted to sitting around the television with the others and pathetically indulging myself into lame reality shows. I have admit that as dismal as they are, I find myself addicted to them.

Oh, and I saw a commercial for this one show that I'm against. It hasn't started yet, but will in upcoming the year. It's called Beauty and the Geek. I mean, how desperate are these companies for more viewers that they have to result in basically insulting the people of this country. Geeks? All the guys are the geeks and all the girls are the beauties! They make it seem that everyone who is incredibly intelligent, is also ugly and terrible with the opposite sex. And they are practically shoving it down everyone's throats that these amazingly beautiful, although skanky looking, woman have the IQ of a bloody beetle. It's entirely degrading!

Why couldn't they have made the second season with the luscious and gorgeous men and have the women be entirely smart and not have the abilities to shag guys senseless? It would only make sense if they flipped the show's criteria around instead of having the second season pathetically the same.

Well, I'm done with my allotted rant for the day…

I sent another owl to Harry and Ron today to see if they thought my whole Quidditch idea was a good one and if they would be willing to participate. I was being completely serious when I mentioned me being involved with the get-together. I think it's a splendid idea and everyone will be relieved to have a day to relax and be around friends. It would also be a good way for Harry and Ron to get used to the idea of Draco being around me. Maybe, just maybe they could put the past behind them and grow up. It was only a meaningless battle during our school years. Who really stays mad at the school bully long after our studying days?

Either way, I'm planning on actually going through with this little get together. We could have a sort of little 'family' reunion with all the Weasleys, my family, Draco, Blaise, the girlfriends and wives, and all our Gryffindor buddies! I'll see how many are up to it. But that's something I should worry about after we return home.

Speaking of home, I had some free time before fixing some dinner today, so I decided to call Mum to see how everything was going, and to check up on Crookshanks. We had a really strange conversation that I never thought I would have with a family member.

"So how is Draco, dear?"

"Fine, Mum, everything is going great and we're both happy."

"So, does this mean he's pleasing you? Are you satisfied?"

"Mother!"

"What? It's only natural to fulfill one's sexual desires. I'm just making sure you're not frustrated."

"Merlin, Mum. I can't believe we're discussing this."

"But is he doing fine?"

"YES!"

Can you believe that? That's so mortifying especially since I was on a public phone because we don't have one in the room. My own mother! She and I never got too detailed with the whole 'birds and the bees' deal, so hearing that come from her was a complete shock. Just thinking about it again makes me want to smack my head against the wall. But just to verify the information, yes Draco is fulfilling my every bloody need and I sure as hell hope I'm doing the same for him. Speaking of, I think I might just go try some of that out…

Goodnight,  
Hermione

- - -

**A/N** _No offense to those who love the show, because so do I. But those were just a few thoughts I had before watching the show. Sorry if I pissed anyone off with that little rant. And I'm not one to keep on advertising my other fics, but I just started a new one called Working for the Enemy. So if you're willing go check it out and let me know what you all think!_


	50. December 29

**Thursday December 29, 2005**

**4:26 PM**

I am absolutely excited! I just couldn't help but write earlier today! No one will ever guess what happened today at work… Except for those involved along with Ginny and Blaise. I think we have finally finished the potion! Who would have guessed that the downy feathers of a brown barn owl would have magical effects? And it was all on accident, too. Kind of ironic, I think.

We were actually going to test eyeballs of a horned toad, when an owl flew in. Madame Derwent had sent back her reply stating that we had hers and the Ministry's permission to test out any necessary spells that might benefit the project. We wrote a quick reply and sent it off with the owl, and when it was leaving, a feather fell off right as it was flying over our potion. Luck was definitely on our side today. The potion turned into a pale blue, started bubbling, and then quickly stopped before turning into a sky blue. It was absolutely amazing.

Later on, we sent a sample of it back to St. Mungo's for further testing to make sure it was all perfect. Of course, we only did that after we did research on owl feathers to make sure it didn't have a bad effect to the concoction we were trying to create. In fact, when added with the right ingredients, certain owl feathers will disintegrate into the potion and will have certain powers; depending on the type of owl the feather came from and which type of feather it is. Amazing, huh?

So the four of us—Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and I—are going to go out for dinner to celebrate. Plus, we need a reason to go eat out at a restaurant. We haven't done so in a long time. But if anything else interesting happens tonight, I will be sure to keep my adored book updated.

Love Always,  
Hermione

- - - - - -

(on the back of the last page)

Tut, tut. You think you're entirely clever don't you, love? You didn't think that Draco the magnificent didn't know a few advanced spells on his own? I essentially had to break into a few diaries back in our Hogwarts days. And my, you do have a dirty mind. Such a naughty password you have, dear. Who would have thought? The innocent Hermione thinking such awful and shameful things. But do not worry, love. I still adore you the way you are and I don't mind one bit of this… open side of you.

And do not worry your pretty head off. I have not read anything of yours and all of your secrets are still safe. I mean, I even wrote on the back of your previous entry so I would be tempted to have my eyes wander up the page.

Remember, we might be going home soon. Then we will have all the time to just ourselves!

Love,  
Your Sexy Dragon

- - - - - -

**11:23 PM**

Oh no! Not again. Why me; why me out of all the people in the world did I have to fall for someone just as intelligent as me? At least he didn't read anything I had written beforehand, or else he would have found out about the Quidditch thing I was planning. And yes, I do believe him when he said he had not read anything. I do trust my boyfriend… At least his word.

But now I feel a little embarrassed that he has figured out the password. It's not like he wouldn't expect such a thing from me, considering the things we've done. It's just that for me to know that he knows what I'm capable of thinking… Arg!

Gosh, and I don't even have one single clue as to when he wrote this because the heartless bastard doesn't have the decency to write the time above his little entry. I think he did the same thing the last time he broke in to my diary. That's bound to drive a girl mad. For all I know he could have written it 5 minutes after I wrote my last entry.; or while I was taking a shower to get ready for dinner; maybe, even right after we returned from dinner while I was using the loo. Oh, the nerve of him. At least he signed it…

…But I can't stay mad at him because he was at least being sincere. And he said that he adored me, and that I have a pretty head! How can anyone stay mad at him? I guess you could say I'm one lucky bitch.

Goodnight,  
Hermione


	51. December 30

**Friday December 30, 2005**

We still went to work today, but were very anxious to hear word from Madame Derwent. It was to say the least, a very boring day at work while we thoroughly cleaned the lab and worked a little in the greenhouses. It's almost midnight now, right before going to bed, and there still haven't been any owls from St. Mungo's. I'm really hoping that her response will arrive tomorrow so that this anxiety I'm feeling in the pit of my stomach can go away. Draco and I have been yearning to go back home, and if this potion happens to be the final one, we will finally be able to leave.

Either way, I did receive a few letters from family and friends.

Mum and Dad sent a letter through Mrs. Weasley saying that everything is going great with their work and that Crookshanks is thankfully doing well. I still can't believe that they sent me a package of 5 toothbrushes. I swear they take their dentist work a little too far…

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent a note addressed to Ginny and me alongside with the one my parents sent. They are expecting to see us home soon and they said everyone misses us terribly. Mrs. Weasley is anticipating to throw a little get together once we return, mainly to congratulate their daughter and future son-in-law. Ron and Harry told them about my current situation with Draco. It would be an understatement to say they were shocked. But in her letter, Molly said as long as I'm happy and he's a good man now, she's happy for me also.

It's great to have people who support you, isn't it?

Well, tomorrow is New Year's Eve and everyone here is bouncing off the walls while waiting for the festivities to begin. In downtown Miami there's going to be a ball-dropping ceremony and we were thinking about going and partying a little, since we never get to do that. And then there is supposed to be this extravagant formal party for witches and wizards here at the hotel. We can't decide which one to go to, but we better make a decision quick!

Now I'm going to get some rest while wishing a special owl will arrive tomorrow!

Night,  
Hermione


	52. New Year's Eve

**A/N **Thank you so much to all my reviewers and supporters! Only a few more chapters/sections until _Dear Diary_ is all done for. This chapter is especially long because I felt like you all needed something special for all your kind words and such through these past months. I'm sorry for not posting it sooner, but I didn't like the way it was before soI just spent the past two hours fixing it. Now I like it:D Tsuki Inori was named by **sugar high water uma**. The character will re-appear, so don't worry. On with the story...

* * *

**Saturday December 31, 2005**

New Year's Eve is finally here and I am pumped. We have all decided to go down to the beach where there's going to be a party and a fireworks display after midnight. Lots of people are going to be there including Alice and David. They were the ones who told us about it, and all four of us decided it would be the best choice for tonight. We're going to be going into the New Year in America where no one really knows us, so we might as well make the best of it and party hard. Well, not too hard…

There still hasn't been an owl from Madame Derwent, so we're getting very worried about how well our potion did on the testing phase. Maybe something went terribly wrong and now they're going through hell trying to fix whatever it is that we have screwed up on… Oh no! Now I'm going to be panicky all night!

But that can't be it. They would have sent something write away reprimanding us for the stupid concoction we had sent them. I don't know, but I'm not going to let the delivery of a letter ruin my to-be wonderful night.

We are going to head down to the beach a little after 9:00, when things are going to start getting better. Mr. Fancy Pants Draco wanted to take a limo down there, but it's not even a mile away from the hotel! I'm going to walk there whether he wants to or not…

Lately something in particular has crossed my mind. I think I am obsessed. That is, obsessed with writing in this diary. There are only about 10 more pages left in here, front and back, and I have only had it since the beginning of November. That's only a little more than a month and half, almost two months, and it has almost all been written in. Maybe it's because my daily entries have been a bit long, and the times I wrote more than once a day have taken up lots of space. I've also spello-taped a few notes and letters, plus some pictures worthy for remembrance. I don't know if I want to stop writing once this diary is done or if I should buy another one and keep this little 'adventure' going. It wouldn't make sense to just end it when there's not much of a conclusion to all of this. Even though it was just something to keep me occupied and keep as a reference for my trip to Florida, I feel as though there is so much more to be told after this.

Plus it's fun, right?

Well, I better get ready for tonight. There's only one hour left until we'll be leaving to head down to the shore of the beach.

Happy New Year's Eve,  
Hermione

- - - - - -

The sun had already set, leaving the sky a nice shade of purple without any clouds for the stars to hide behind. The horizon straight in front shone brilliantly with the reflection from the moon.

Hermione and Draco were holding each others' hands with Ginny and Blaise walking next to them doing the same. The four of them walked towards the shore of crashing waves in a straight line, all anxious for the night to soon be over. Two stone walls that were shaped to represent the waving ocean, greeted the group of friends with an opening to walk through. They passed the barrier and were greeted by a man with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin.

"Welcome, I'm Andy, the owner of this part of the beach," he said with a wide smile. He was only dressed in jeans, without a shirt to cover his chest.

"You own this whole beach?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah. I'm also hosting the party tonight, and have hosted past New Year's parties. Are you all over twenty-one years?"

They all nodded and he marked each of their hands with big red X's. The four of them looked at each other with questioning gazes, confused why he was marking their hands. Andy noticed their faces and realized from their accents that they weren't from America, and explained that the drinking age was twenty-one. Those marked with red X's were allowed to have alcohol and the youngsters who couldn't drink were marked with black X's.

Andy then showed them where they could buy drinks and pick up some food to munch on. None of them wanted anything to eat and weren't craving any alcohol –especially Ginny- so they made their way to where a group of people was.

There was a large bonfire burning brightly, and there was already a huge crowd forming around the area, dancing to music coming from the DJ's speakers. It was practically intoxicating, the fresh air wrapping around their bodies mixed with rhythmic beats of the music and the mess of bodies dancing alongside to the loud beats. The sweat on people's foreheads glistened lightly with the illumination radiating from the fire, showing off how much fun they were having. It was taunting Hermione by making her realise that if she could loosen up a bit, she could be just like them: without a care in the world. She felt mesmerised by the combination of everything crashing together, and her feet started taking her towards the inside of the crowd.

Draco still had a firm grasp on her hand, so when she walked away, he walked with her. Hermione didn't hear it, but Ginny announced she was going to a store with Blaise to buy sparklers for when midnight came around.

Hermione was entirely intrigued by all the bodies around her and it just pushed her instincts farther to join in. She grabbed Draco by the neck and pushed him closer to her so that dancing would be an easier task. Her tug was not one that hurt, but it was forceful, and it made Draco a little turned on. He hadn't seen this side of her before. She was… eager… impatient… in charge. And he would be lying completely if he said he didn't like it. She subconsciously stared into Draco's blue eyes, edging him on to move along with her.

He started to feel the fast beats of the techno mix, and soon his body was moving steadily along with Hermione's. Her chest was pressed into his firmly, and she could feel his ripped muscles through the thin silk that was his shirt. His hands starting to leave their resting place on her high back towards her sides, right below her breasts. They started inching down father and soon settled upon her swaying hips.

Sure, they had been to clubs before, but it had never been so intoxicating like it was at that moment. They would dance around acting younger than they really were while laughing at their own demeanor. Now it was as if it was almost… serious. Their gazes never left one another; both getting hypnotised by the swirling madness in their eyes along with the beat that would never end.

Draco couldn't help get even more turned on by her suggestive dancing and the way she started to bite her bottom lip while giving him a seductive glare, so he pushed her closer to his body, wanting more. He was quite a bit taller than her, so he was looking down at her with his face a near inch away from hers. She could feel his warm, rapid breath on her face, and all of sudden she thought she would much rather have him breathing into her.

She tugged a little more on his neck until his lips went crashing down into hers. All it was at first was lip contact, but then Draco started to gently bite on her bottom lip, and it got carried away. They didn't even notice that the song they had been dancing to had finally ended, but they kept on with their make-out session.

"Maybe you two should save the kissing until midnight," said a silky voice from not too far away.

The two lovers broke apart at the sound of the voice and Draco gave him a deathly glare.

"Piss off, Zabini."

"No need to be offensive, Draco. I just don't want you to be tired when the clock strikes tonight," Blaise replied while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm going to get me a drink," Hermione started, "want anything, love?"

"Seeing as how they don't offer my preferred firewhiskey, just get me whatever you grab."

"What about you two; want anything?" she asked Ginny and Blaise.

Since Ginny was pregnant and couldn't have anything heavy to drink, she just settled for water while Blaise joined the non-alcohol bandwagon and asked for that muggle carbonated drink he liked so much. The red-head went along with Hermione to help carry everything, and they walked about what seemed like the length of a Quidditch pitch until finally reaching the open bar. Ginny excused herself to go to the loo when they passed in front of it –she was starting to have urges to go more often now. She said she would meet Hermione at the counter.

The brunette walked up to a man who had just handed a woman two drinks. Seeing as he was now free to fill another order, she told him all the drinks she wanted: cup of water, can of Coke, and two bottles of Corona. She was leaned on the counter with her back against it, waiting for the bartender to come back. Five seconds later a man she had never seen before approached her with a slight smirk on his lips.

"You're the one that was dancing all crazy out there, aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows arched and slowly nodded.

"Well, I thought it was sexy," he said with a wink. Then the bartender came back with all of her drinks, but she couldn't leave just yet because Ginny still hadn't returned.

She turned to face the guy and snapped back at him, "yeah? Well my boyfriend thought so, too," and turned away from him.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Hermione definitely didn't like the way he kept on bugging her.

"Go away!" she retorted a little loudly while turning to glare daggers at him. She looked into the man's green eyes, and at once felt like she had seen them before… She shook her head to get herself out of the daze she was in. "Sorry, but what's your name?"

All of a sudden the strange man with blonde hair began to laugh a too little much, and his shoulders started to shake. Just then Ginny was seen walking towards the bar from the direction the restrooms were in, and arrived just in time to see Hermione staring strangely at a maniacally laughing bloke.

"What's going on, Hermione?" she whispered while leaning in towards the brunette, staring at the man.

"I have no idea…"

"Sorry," the man said. "It's funny… you see… Hermione, it's me…" She froze at the mention of her name. Obviously he knew her, so maybe she knew him? "It's me, Riley!"

"Riley? Are you sure? The last I remembered you didn't have blonde hair… and your face is different."

"Well, I used a few spells to change my appearance. One of my friends told me that an ex-girlfriend was going to be here, and I don't want her to see me," he said wit a wide grin.

"Oh. How have you been?" she asked while leaning in to give him a hug. Hermione was a bit confused, but still took in what he had told her. "I didn't think you'd be back for New Year's Eve."

"Me neither, but the convention was cut short because everyone else wanted to go home for tonight. I was just going to the fancy party Mom was holding at the hotel, but Tsuki at the front desk told me you were here."

"So you came here just to see me?"

"I know you're going to be leaving soon, and I figured tonight would be a good time to spend together before you leave to England for good."

Ginny cleared her throat just then, and finally got the attention she wanted from the two. Hermione said it would be all right for Riley to hang out with them for the night, so the three headed back closer to the bonfire. They couldn't spot Blaise or Draco there after walking around the blazing heat, so they walked towards the shore to see if the two would be there.

The two ex-Slytherins were sitting alone, with their pants hitched up so the waves wouldn't wet them and were also with their shoes off. As soon as the girls and Riley arrived, they stopped talking and abruptly stood up. Everyone took a hold of their own drink and clinked their plastic cups or bottles together to cheer to a fantastic 2006. Draco had been a bit sceptical about Riley joining them, but agreed when Hermione said that no one should have to spend a holiday alone.

All five of them made their way back up to where the music was still playing and started to dance; but this time just for fun and acting their normal selves when usually dancing. There were about four people running around through the crowds handing out multicoloured party hats to everyone.

Later on, Hermione was walking towards the bar again when she took a glance at the large tower clock hovering over the street's stores. It read 11:43. Only seventeen minutes left until they were pushed in to the next year. She asked the bartender for another beer for herself and another for Draco. When her boyfriend refused to drink anymore, she downed both bottles in a matter of five minutes.

When there was only one minute left until the clock was to strike twelve times, they all headed towards the shore to see the display of fireworks that was to go off. Draco held Hermione up from one side with Riley helping by holding onto her other side. They all soon enough made their way to the edge of the beach so that the waves gently crashed upon their bare feet.

Shouts could be heard everywhere around them…

"10…"

The two boys let go of Hermione after she insisted she could stand on her own. So far, she didn't fall down.

"9…8…"

The red-head took a package of sparklers out from her purse while Blaise helped her light them.

"6…5..."

Everyone took a hold of a sparkler and started waving them around anxiously.

"4… 3…"

Blaise took a hold of Ginny's hand with his empty one.

Hermione could slightly feel a hand touch the small of her back, and another one touch her shoulder.

"2… 1…"

The hand on her waist left while the grip on her shoulder became heavier.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

Suddenly, Hermione felt a pair of lips hitting her own.


	53. New Year's Day Pt 1

So here it is: what I have been waiting to post for so long now. I hope you have all figured out what is going to happen... Maybe... But please don't throw anything at me!I just had to do it! And thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all to death for reading this. If you read this and don't review, I might not post the sequel...

**

* * *

**

**Sunday January 1, 2006**

Hermione felt the soft and smooth texture of the lips that were pressed gently against her own. Her eyes had been shut when they made contact because she had been blinking at the sudden burst of a red firecracker exploding in the sky overhead. But now her eyes were fluttering open to stare into the wonderful blue orbs that belonged to her boyfriend.

"Happy New Year's, baby," he whispered into her ear with his left hand still in his pocket. "I love you."

Sure, she had had plenty to drink, but she was more than capable to comprehend everything and still remember it in the morning when she would wake up later on. Her heart started beating faster, just like it did every time he said those three words to her. She was never able to make that fluttery feeling in her stomach go away each time, but in a way it was a comforting awkwardness. It made her realise that Draco was still capable of making her feel like a young girl who had just received her first kiss. He was still able to make her really see fireworks go off in her mind, even if they weren't setting off in the sky.

"I love you, too, Draco," she replied while reaching up to kiss him one more time.

He held onto her waist protectively and then both turned to finish watching the display of fire in the sky. Out in the distance they could spot a normal sized boat with a few figures aboard. Hermione figured that these men were the ones setting off the crackers for everyone else to enjoy. Draco kept his arm around her, and soon she melted into it, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat on the ground with the sand seeping through their toes.

Soon enough, the display was over and the party continued with the music blazing as loud as before and the small group made their way to join everyone else.

"Hermione, will you be okay on your own here for the meantime?" Draco asked close to her ear so she would be able to hear over the booming sounds. He already asked if he would be able to leave after midnight had passed, because another worker from the lab that he had gotten to know had invited him for a few drinks at the ball-dropping ceremony. Hermione gave her consent earlier on, but Draco was scared to leave her.

"Of course, Draco," she smiled sweetly. "Have fun." The brunette gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek to finalise her approval. He reached down to grab her chin, and returned her kiss with one on the lips, and then embraced her in a tight hug. After he said good-bye, he started stalking towards a taxi with his shoes in hand.

"So who's ready for a real party!" she shouted to anyone who was around her. Now that she was free of Draco, she could let loose a little more without having a watching-eye judging her movements. Not that she was going to do anything against his wishes, but she wanted to dance and drink more. She decided that she didn't have enough alcohol in her system yet, and walked towards the bar with Riley in toe.

The bartender handed her another Corona and simultaneously handed Riley a Budweiser. Hermione turned to Riley and raised her bottle and said, "Cheers" and their drinks clinked once again, bringing on the New Year. She lifted the opening of the bottle to her lips and took a huge gulp of it liking the feeling the rush of cold beer gave her throat.

"You drink heavy like this all the time?" Riley asked with wide eyes.

"Um…" The alcohol was starting to get to her, and she giggled. This is new, Hermione giggling? "Not really…"

"I can sort of tell," he laughed.

He walked alongside her with a hand behind her back to ensure her safety, and went back to Blaise and Ginny. For about thirty more minutes they enjoyed each others company while dancing widely –at least Hermione did. When Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom for the fifth time that night, Blaise decided it might be time from them to head back to the hotel. Hermione insisted on staying, and after pleading with the Italian man until Ginny came back, he agreed to let her stay. He made Riley promise to return her to her room in one piece. The two lover birds decided to get their own room for the night so they could be alone and give Hermione and Draco their own space.

After their retreating figures disappeared, she dragged Riley back to the bar. When the bartender refused to give her another beer –she already had five bottles- she batted her eyelashes and starting flirting with him. Finally he gave up an extra Bud Light because they had run out of Coronas. She downed the whole bottle with only one contact to her lips.

"Hermione, I think it's about time you've stopped," Riley said without much firmness in his voice. If he was being serious, he sure as hell didn't seem like it.

"Pish posh. You're just trying to take care of me for Draco's sake. That's cute Riley, but cut the act!"

About thirty minutes later she passed out into his arms while dancing next to the fading fire. While trying to be a gentleman, he scooped her up bridal-style and held onto her flip-flops in one of his hands. She wasn't heavy at all for him, so he proceeded to carry her all the way to the hotel. He walked in through the front doors into the lobby that was still brightly lit with candles and lighting charms, and stalked to the front desk.

"Hello there, Riley," greeted a Japanese woman with a flirtatious smile. She then noticed the girl that was obviously unconscious lying in his arms. "Merlin, what happened to her?"

"She partied too hard for the first time in her life. Miss Inori… I mean Tsuki… I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you sweet thing," she replied flirtatiously again.

"I need the key to Hermione Granger's room seeing as how I don't have it."

"She doesn't have it on her?" she questioned as if it were obvious to check first.

"No, and I'm not about to feel her for it, either." Tsuki Inori gave him a shy smile, but then nodded. "It's room 3210."

She handed him a card key, and then Riley made his way to the elevator still carrying her in his arms, not bothering to use a levitation charm. He fumbled a little while trying to reach the button for the 32nd floor, but eventually pushed it. After a long ride in the blasted elevator, the doors finally opened and he walked out and took a right until he reached the designated room. With much caution as to not wake up the sleeping beauty, he inserted the card into the slot until the light flashed green, and twisted the knob.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he made his way to the bedroom and gently laid her down on a bed he assumed to be hers. While trying to release his arms from underneath her, he bumped into her arm and she started to stir. He waited until she stopped to continue releasing himself from her grasp. His arms were finally free, but when he tried to stand straight, her necklace tugged on his shirt where it had hooked itself. He found himself in an awkward position while hovering over her with his face directly above hers.

While trying to unhook himself to hurry out of the room, she started to move around once again, but more so than before.

"Draco…" she said in low voice.

Riley just stood frozen in the spot he was in hoping that she was just dreaming. He proved himself wrong when she grabbed a hold of him by wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed him down hard and kissed him while moaning a little.

"I missed you…" she said in between kisses.

Riley was so into it, that the fact she had a boyfriend completely slipped his mind. She deepened the kiss and he made no motion to back out of it. Hermione pulled him down father and he complied by lying on top of her with no intention to move. He started kissing her with more fierceness and she moaned once again into it.

He broke away from their kiss, and latched himself on her neck sucking hard on the skin while leaving purple and red marks. One thing led to another and soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor, leaving the two bodies completely naked. He went all out and managed to take her right then and there. But instead of calling out his name, he heard her moan, "Draco!"

That's when he realised she thought it was her boyfriend. She collapsed and within ten seconds, fell asleep. Riley was planning on leaving, but her arms were wrapped around him and her heavy breathing was making his drowsiness more noticeable. Soon enough he feel asleep right next to her.

- - - - - -

"What the fuck is going on here!" A loud voice was booming and echoing in her ears, making her head pound heavily as she woke up. She felt as though an elephant was sitting on her head, but she started to get up in bed while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She forcefully opened them even though she felt like keeping them closed and falling back to sleep. She looked to the doorway and noticed Draco standing there.

"Love, why are you still dressed? I'm so tired and you must be, too." She was less than enthusiastic to be talking at that moment. Suddenly she felt a stirring next to her and she opened her eyes as wide as she could make them go while paying no mind to the bright light shinning into them. "Oh shit!" she breathed, noticing that someone was lying next to her and it wasn't Draco. She turned her head to see who it was that was getting up.

She turned back to look at Draco, whose face was getting redder by each passing second. "Draco, wait, I can explain…" she urged, begging him not to leave.

"No, Hermione, your actions are speaking louder than words." He turned away and stalked angrily out of the room.

"Shit, Riley, get the fuck out!" she yelled.

"Well, sorry!" he replied sarcastically. "You were enjoying yourself not too long ago, so I wouldn't be complaining." He started to put his shirt back on after slipping his pants on first.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! I thought you were Draco! You shouldn't have taken advantage of a drunken woman!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who kissed me…"

"Well, excuse if I can't remember what happened. Now get out!"

Without another word, he left, but not quick enough to avoid an alarm clock hitting him in the back. He looked at her as if he were to kill her, but walked out before things could get worse.

"I've totally fucked this one up," she said to herself while tears slid down unwilling from her eyes. Her head was aching more than before, and she figured she would deal with Draco later on when the sun was actually up and she would be able to properly dress herself.

- - - - - -

"Draco, can you please just listen to me?" Hermione pleaded while walking away from his turned back to face him again, trying to stop him from leaving.

"You've already explained yourself enough, Hermione."

"Merlin! You're acting as if I wanted that to happen!"

"Well, didn't you?"

"NO! I thought he was you!"

"Oh, well that makes everything better!" he replied sarcastically.

"Draco, I love you, no one else!" she shouted at him.

"It doesn't take love to shag someone. Trust me." He glared at her with hate, feeling no remorse for his hurtful words.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you didn't love me?" Her eyes were starting to water at the thought of him lying to her. All the times he'd said those words to her, he had never meant them.

"I don't know, Hermione, maybe I am." Truly, she didn't now how much it hurt him to say that to her.

"Draco Malfoy, you have just officially broken the heart of the only person who loved you more than anything in the world!"

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't hear **my** heart shattering on the floor."

"That's a lie, 'cause you never loved me anyway!"

"Just be glad the fucking potion worked, so you only have until after tomorrow to be stuck here with me. After we leave the airport on Wednesday, don't bother seeing me around anymore."

"So that's it? We're not even going to talk about this?"

"Granger, there's no justifying what you have done." With his last words, he left her crying on the bed they had once shared, with her own thoughts.

She had convinced herself to have fun last night, and look where it had eventually brought her. Hermione never meant for anything like that to happen, but now it did and she had to suffer the consequences. And this time, all alone.

* * *

I feel entirely evil now... Muahahaha. Okay enough, now REVIEW. Please?


	54. New Year's Day Pt 2

**New Year's Day Pt. 2**

Three hours later, Hermione was still sitting in her room, consequently crying her heart out due to her actions. She missed the opportunity to eat lunch, but she reasoned that food didn't matter when the man she loved had basically left her. Honestly, she had no idea what she was to do. Tomorrow, they were to go back to the lab to gather all their belongings and say farewell to their new friends, Alice and David. What was going to be their explanation for the way they would be acting –ignoring each other, and avoiding each other's gazes the whole time?

All in all, she really didn't care about much of anything, other than finding a way to make Draco understand. He just needed some time to cool off, and then she would try to make him see that it wasn't all of her fault. Sure, he could blame her for what happened because she had way more to drink than she should have let herself; but why wasn't he beating Riley to a pulp at the moment? He was the one that willing took her.

"Hermione, I'm sure it will all work out," Ginny said reassuringly as she rubbed her friend's back in hopes of stopping the waterfall coming from her eyes.

"No… no, it won't be okay, Ginny. What if he never listens to me? What if he refuses to take me back after I've slept with someone else?" The tears started to fall out at a faster rate as the realisation that it might actually happen hit her harder than ever.

"This is Draco we're talking about. He loves you more than anything. Look at what he did for you on Christmas…"

"He's got the money, Ginny. What's to say that he couldn't have done it to anyone else?"

There was just no convincing her at the moment. She just needed to calm herself down before even thinking about confronting Draco, because Ginny was sure he would never listen to a hysterical woman.

After Hermione's crying subsided an hour later, Ginny helped her pack most of her stuff into a few suitcases. All that was left was another pair of clothes, her diary, and a few necessities that could be packed away at the last minute. The red-head already had most of her stuff packed away, so she didn't mind helping a friend out. Especially since she would break down every so often, but then compose herself again.

Ginny was going to stay with Hermione in the room for the next two nights while Draco and Blaise shared the room they had stayed in the night before. It was a sure fire way to not run into each other for the time being.

Once all the packing was done, Ginny convinced the brunette to finally eat something because the annoying grumbling coming from her stomach was making herself hungrier. Since neither were in the mood to cook, they went down to the hotel's restaurant to escape the confining room and see some other life forms.

- - - - - -

Draco plopped down heavily onto one of the beds in the room and let out a loud sigh to release some built-up frustration. He was still trying to process everything that had happened within the past twelve hours. At first, he wanted to convince himself that Hermione really loved him and couldn't stop thinking about the way she had been dancing with him. But then he thought that she could have also danced like that to lure Riley into her deceiving plans to ruin his own life.

He could still feel the painful thumping within his chest every time his heart pumped blood in and out, and couldn't help himself from wondering is she ever loved him at all. Sure, he had been the one to say that he might not have loved her, but at that moment he had really been thinking that she was the one who didn't feel that way towards him.

"Draco, man, you need to snap out of it. You're going to ruin yourself if you keep acting this way," Blaise said trying to be of assistance.

"I can't help it. You know how hard it is for me to get my emotions out to anyone, and she has been the only one capable of making me feel… anything! You may think it's stupid, but I really do love her."

"No, that's not stupid at all. I know what love feels like, trust me, I wouldn't be marrying Ginny and about to be the father of her child if I wasn't in love. It does hurt sometimes, but you have to face your problems head on, not run from them."

"Blaise, she slept with someone else!" he yelled while getting off the bed to stand up. "It's one thing to find out one day that your girlfriend is cheating on you, but it's another to actually walk in on them doing it on your bed!" He was fed up! Didn't he have a right to be angry?

"Okay, so what's going to happen for the time being?"

"I don't know… I'm just going to keep my distance for awhile until we're rational to talk it over." Somewhere deep inside, he felt like he would never get the chance to have a civil conversation with her. And if he did, it would probably be their last.

- - - - - -

Hermione and Ginny had finally gotten enough to eat, and finished everything off to make their way back upstairs so they could have a nice quite evening to themselves in order keep recent events off of their minds. Hermione took one last sip from her water glass, pushed her chair all the way in, and proceeded to walk through the archway arm-in-arm with Ginny.

They were making their way to the elevator, when something at the front desk caught their wandering eyes.

Draco was standing in front of the counter talking to a Japanese looking girl who seemed like she was looking at him a little too seductively for Hermione's tastes. She was leaning on top of the counter, with one arm holding her up as she ran her unoccupied hand down Draco's arm. She then pulled him by the collar towards her and started to whisper something in his ear.

The scene infuriated Hermione to the point of no return, and she stormed off towards the elevator dragging Ginny along with her while mumbling obscene phrases under her breath.

- - - - - -

'What in bloody hell is going on?' Draco thought to himself in a confused manner while this stranger was flirting with him.

"Ma'am, all I want is to make sure that a limo will be here at the hotel, Tuesday morning at precisely five in the morning."

She took a hold of him by the front of shirt and leaned him down closer to her so her face was next to his ear and whispered, "sure thing, doll face." She let go of him after taking a quick peek in the corner of her eyes to see a brunette stalk off with a red-head.

The grip on him was loosened as she let him go and then turned make a reservation for the limo. Once she made sure everything was set, she handed him a piece of parchment and assured Draco that everything would be ready for them to go the airport. He took one last awkward glance at her before heading off to the elevator.

A few minutes later, another man made his way to the counter from a hallway to the right of the entryway-desk. He stopped right in front of the young woman, and gave her a wink. He took something out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to her.

"It's all in there. Thanks again Tsuki, I appreciate doing business with you."

She returned his wink with a mischievous smirk and replied, "Same goes to you, Riley."

- - - - - -

**Sunday January 1, 2006 **

This is officially the worst way to start off any New Year's. In the small time span of less than a day I managed to sleep with someone who's not Draco, get him to confess his real feelings for me –which by the way isn't a mutual feeling of love-, and find him flirting with the desk girl at the hotel.

Where did I go so wrong in life to have this happen to me? I had finally found someone who I managed to love so much that I considered marrying, and then suddenly he's ripped away from me due to a chain event of bad choices. I really do love Draco with all of my heart, but how are we possibly going to get through this?

The only good news is that we are all leaving to return to England Tuesday early morning. The bad thing is that I'm going to have to live my life working alongside with Draco and knowing that he's my best friend's boyfriend's best friend. Oh shit! Now what about the wedding? I'm the maid of honor and he's the best man?

Holy hell. What did I seriously do to deserve all of this?

Either way, we're all leaving to go to the airport Tuesday morning at 5:00, and then our flight to New York City leaves at 7:25 in the morning and won't get there until around 11:45. Then our next plane from there to London leaves at 12:25 in the afternoon, still American time. When we finally arrive in England, it's going to be 8:35 at night. At least I'll be able to catch up on some sleep. The only bad part about taking these flights is that I'll be around Draco, most likely receiving dirty glares from him.

Ginny and I are going to be heading back to our apartment, but Ron and Lavender insisted on picking us up from the muggle airport so we don't have to walk or apparate since we'll be tired. I still haven't told anyone what happened between Draco and me, but they'll all soon know. At least I won't have to go through hell alone, right? I mean I'll always have Ginny even though she's about to be married and with a kid on the way. And Lavender will always offer a shoulder to cry on, even though she's already married. But Harry and Ron will always be my best friends, and hopefully be there for me, too.

Is it just me, or does it seem like everyone is moving on with their lives except me? I mean, even Neville is getting married to Padma soon. I'm living in a nightmare, and if I don't wake up soon, I'm going to be staring straight into the devil's eyes.

Hermione

* * *

**A/N** I really hate to give away things going on in my stories, but I really hope at least someone has figured what will happen in the sequel. Or at least how it will go. But maybe I don't want anyone to know... I still feel really evil about how I've been finishing this story. But it was all happy-go-lucky, and bad things really do happy in everyone's life, so why not theirs.

REVIEW!

justamuggle


	55. January 2

**Monday January 2, 2006**

**11:24 AM**

I have just recently arrived back to the hotel from going to the lab with Draco to get our stuff. It was the most awkward position I have ever been in, in my whole life! We didn't even apparate together like we always did, even before we started going out. And that struck Alice and David as odd. They questioned it and since I arrived first I just said that Draco wasn't done getting ready yet. Thank goodness they didn't mention it again.

But the whole time we were searching the lab, we never spoke one single word to each other, giving a weird tension that spread through the whole room. Alice and David obviously thought that something was wrong from the weird glances they would throw my way. Draco tried to stay far away for awhile to avoid any questioning and _me_.

I gave Alice a hug before leaving and told her I would send an owl soon explaining everything. Of course it was all a whisper so a certain somebody couldn't hear. But I have suspicions that he did anyway. She gave me an uncomfortable smile as if to wish me good luck with whatever was going on. David didn't question me when I hugged him good-bye, but I told Alice to talk to him about everything later on.

Those two will always be in my heart forever. I'm really going to miss having them around everyday. But I feel like I'm going to miss having Draco even more.

Hermione

- - - - - -

**2:12 PM**

I felt like I left with Alice and David on the wrong foot, so I apparated back to the lab, in hopes that they were still there. They were and since they didn't have anything special yet to do, I invited them out to lunch. It was to say the least, very nice.

Even though I've let all my emotions out with Ginny and even cried to no extent on her shoulder, it felt great to express myself to other people. They were very understanding, saying that Draco should have taken the chance to hear me out. But they don't know him like I have known since we were 11 years old. He's very hard headed and stubborn sometimes, and when he's angry he won't want to reason with anyone.

I just hope that his anger and bitterness will subside in due time to fix everything so we can finally get through this. At least, if he wants to. He did in fact say that he never loved me, so if it's true he will probably just give up and let me live my life in tears.

Draco means so much to me. I know we've only been together for a short amount of time, but I have gotten so close to him, so fast. And it scares me to feel this way, especially about him, but how am I supposed to ignore all my feelings. I can't just stop my heart from breaking every time I see his eyes looking at me with a cold glare. It hurts more each time to see him walk past me and not even acknowledge me. I used to think that when he called me Mudblood and threw insults at me, that I felt at my lowest. But his silence hurts so much more.

If there was a way for me to use a time turner successfully without anyone noticing me, I would stop myself from taking so many drinks. But it would never work because of all the people around. Every second that night, I was with someone that would surely go mental to see two of the same persons walking around.

This is just my luck. Lovely, isn't it?

- - - - - -

**7:29 PM**

In order to make me feel better about myself, Ginny suggested we buy a big tub of ice cream –more for her pleasure than mine- and order a rotten love movie where the ending turns out horrible. With the way my luck has been turning out lately, she rented the worst movie possible before I even had a chance to see what it was.

Stupid wizards and witches without their knowledge of famous muggle stuff. I didn't mean that literally.

But Romeo and Juliet? Come on, it's just crying out for me to kill myself… Okay that was literal either.

The story of two ill-fated star-crossed lovers. Two children from opposite worlds fall in love much to the dismay of their families. Would have been the same way for Draco and me, except that he doesn't have family and mine were all happy for me.

Well, now I'm not happy at all. Maybe the two of them killing themselves is a metaphor of some sort for the end of a relationship. Maybe Shakespeare is trying to say that one shouldn't go out with their enemies because it will end up disastrous either way. Well, you know what? Fuck Shakespeare, I'm in love no matter what he says, and I **will **get Draco back. Maybe… Or not…

Oh Merlin…

Hermione

* * *

Almost done, just two more chapters and Dear Diary will be done forever. I'm so sad because I feel in love with this story. But soon the sequel will out. REVIEW


	56. January 3

**Tuesday January 3, 2006**

**4:29 AM**

Today is finally the day. Blaise came up last night to mention that Draco had already booked a limo to take the four of us to the airport. I don't even know why he wants to put himself into such a confining space with me; all I get from him lately are dirty looks.

I know it's really early in the morning, but I just couldn't get myself to get a lot of sleep last night. I kept on getting these strange dreams, and then when I woke up around 2:00, I just stayed awake. Maybe I can get some sleep aboard the plane before we land in New York City. It's a shame that we'll be stopping in the city, but won't get a chance to experience the place. I've heard it's very nice, so maybe one day I'll get a chance to come back to America.

Well, I should probably wake up Ginny and take a shower so we can take our trunks and luggage down to the limo when it arrives, in less than thirty minutes. I might go and make sure that Blaise and Draco are awake. Just because we're fighting, or whatever it is, doesn't mean I don't care about him.

Hermione

- - - - - -

**6:32 AM**

Apparently Miami doesn't have too much traffic during the early hours of the morning. We arrived at the airport sooner than we thought. Ginny and I are sitting at a small little restaurant, trying to get a meal in before you board our flight in about thirty minutes.

I think it's entirely ridiculous how the second we arrived here, Draco just completely ignored me and went off on his own. This is worse than I thought… We're all traveling together and we've been split into two groups who don't make any contact unless it's Blaise and Ginny snogging while we cross each other's paths.

But I think I want to concentrate on my scone for now.

Just as a side note, I think my situation is getting worse. Wouldn't you think so if you're supposed boyfriend gives you the cold shoulder every time you send him a smile?

Hermione

- - - - - -

**8:17 AM**

So, this flight to New York better hurry up. I just want to get to my flat and crumble into a ball on my bed. What's worse than receiving dirty looks from Draco is receiving the 'you-should-be-ashamed-of-yourself' look. He's breaking me apart, piece by piece, and ever so slowly. I wonder if he's doing this just to make me realise how incredibly stupid I was and then come back to me; or if he's being serious about never seeing me again.

I mean, we're going to have to see each other. We do work together at St. Mungo's, unless if he's planning on quitting, which I highly doubt. Plus, we still have to be in each other's presence for the Zabini-Weasley wedding, and for the planning of it. Merlin, these next few months are probably going to be like living in hell if things don't get better.

But I have to look on the bright side because everything will get better. I mean, I'm one of the most famous Bachelorettes in Wizarding London, so things have to be great in my life, right? Gosh, who am I kidding?

Instead of having Malfoy's precious head resting on my shoulder, I have Ginny's mass of red hair in my face. Who knew she could easily fall asleep like that?

Hermione

- - - - - -

**10:31 AM**

It's a terrible feeling to know that at one point I could have used the plane's loo for more than just using the toilet. But now I can't even think about that because I don't have a boyfriend to do it with. Maybe if I convince him to do it for 'old time's' sake he would. I mean, he is a guy, don't all guys think of doing that sort of thing?

- - - - - -

**12:16 PM**

We've finally arrived at New York, but with my ongoing bad luck, our flight to London has been cancelled… There was something wrong with the engine or something else, so we have to stay overnight until we can get onto another flight with room tomorrow at 8 in the morning. So now we have to find a hotel to stay at, or sleep here in the airport. I would prefer to stay here so that we can make sure we'll be making it back home.

While on the last flight, I actually did make my way to the bathroom. But that was only to cry my eyes out. I still can't believe that all of this is happening to me. The whole flight he wouldn't even look towards me. I feel terrible; he's made sure of that. But once we arrive back in England and have taken a few days of rest, I'm going to talk to him no matter what it takes!

Hermione

- - - - - -

**2:00 PM**

Ginny and I managed to find some decent food to eat for lunch and now we're just sitting here doing absolutely nothing waiting to see what's going to happen to us. They said if anyone cancels their trip aboard the next flight to London, which is at 7 PM, then we'll be the first ones to get back. The only problem is that most likely there won't be four spots aboard. Maybe that's a good thing?

I really want to walk over to Draco and talk to him about all of this, but I don't want to push it. Or maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move in this… I'm so confused! I really just want to get this all solved, and fast. And if I don't get Draco back, I'm going to personally skin Riley alive, myself! He ruined everything for me and took advantage of a drunken woman, and that just infuriates me so much! Screw him and his American styled hair! Arg!

Hermione

- - - - - -

**10:03 PM**

The airport management has given us some pillows and blankets that they use aboard the plane so we can be as comfortable as possible. As if! So I'm going to try and get some sleep tonight so we can all go home tomorrow morning. There was only one spot available on the flight earlier tonight, and no one wanted to go alone and make everyone feel bad, so no one decided to take it. I'm amazed Draco the arrogant fucker didn't take it. Okay, so I didn't mean that. But I'm really going to try and get some sleep since I haven't had any real rest lately.

Hermione

- - - - - -

It was still dark outside and Ginny woke up with the sudden urge to go to the loo. She made her way to the opening that led to the ladies' restroom when she heard a faint noise from inside. It sounded like someone crying.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered softly.

There were noises of sniffling and the toilet paper spindle moving, and then the paper ripping. The loud noise of her blowing her nose startled the red-head, but she still made her way to the stall from where the noises were coming from.

"I know that you're in there, Hermione," she said staring at the stall door. When nothing was said, Ginny opened the door to see Hermione sitting cross-legged on top of the toilet seat; eyes all puffy and tears still rolling down her face.

"Why did he have to leave me?" Hermione cried in between sobs.

Ginny was miserable. She hated to see her best friend feeling so down; so broken, and she had to do something about it. She got down on her knees in front of her and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Everything will work out, I promise," she consoled.

"No, Ginny. I did this to myself and I deserve it, but it **hurts**. It hurts so bad that I can't even look at him without hearing my heart break again… This is exactly what I get for falling in love with someone I wasn't supposed to." She started breaking down again.

Ginny could feel her eyes starting to prick with her own tears. She truly hated seeing Hermione in such a bad state, but it hurt her even more to know she couldn't due anything to help out.

"Why did I have to drink all those beers?" She blew her nose once again into some toilet paper. "This is **all **my fault!"

"No, it's Riley's fault. You can't blame yourself for this! Hermione, I hate to see you like this. We'll work everything out once we get back home, okay?" Hermione nodded and wiped her tears from her face. "Just let me use the toilet and we'll go back out and try to get some last minute sleep, okay?" Hermione agreed once again.

'I wanted love, and I finally got it…' Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

Only one more chapter! I'm terribly sad! But if anyone wants to check up on updates for the sequel and my other stories, check out my livejournal. The link for it is on my profile page.

And has anyone seen who's going to be playing the young James Potter in OotP? He's soooo cute! There's also a link for it on my livejournal. You must check him out! This new movie is going to be great! I'm so excited.


	57. January 4

So here it is: the absolute chapter in **Dear Diary**. Please don't be upset with me for how I ended this because there is still more to come. Everything in my life is about Draco/Hermione, so I can only wish for everything to work out. I don't know when I will end up posting the sequel, but keep on checking my livejournal for updates on how it's going. Also, check out my other story **Working For the Enemy** because I will keep on updating that one. Well, continue on to read...

* * *

**Wednesday January, 4, 2006**

I'm not even going to bother looking at my watch to find out the time. I don't want to know how many hours have passed since my world came crashing down. We've already boarded the plane to head back to England and we should arrive soon.

These loos aboard this flight are pretty spacious considering I can sit on top of the tiny counter that contains the sink and have my feet rested on top, too. The reason I'm in here is so that I can write in my diary without suspicious eyes wandering onto the pages. Also, I don't want to have the sudden urge to cry and not be able to let it out. Ginny knows not to bother me because I told her that it all might take awhile.

So here it goes…

I've always been shy when it came to the opposite sex because I was always afraid of what might happen. And if it came to the worse part, I would get my heart broken. Before this trip to Florida, I had managed to keep my heart safe from expecting visitors. I had been in other relationships, but I had never given up my heart fully, therefore I was never attached. The last two boyfriends I had –mind you, the only other ones I had- were quickly shooed away by yours truly. I was the one who ended the relationship because I saw it would lead me no where in life.

An anonymous person once said, "Love is for fools wise enough to take a chance." I guess that all the wisdom my tiny brain contains couldn't have helped my heart from turning me into a fool. I stepped up to cupid's face willingly, urging him on to shoot me with his disastrous arrow. Without knowing what I was doing, I took a chance to have someone love me in return without thinking about the consequences.

When someone is in love, they don't think about the outcome of the situation, nor do they wonder about the obstacles that blatantly lie in front of their blinded eyes. And that's exactly what they mean when they say love is blind. At least in my opinion of how I interpreted it.

I wore my emotions openly on my sleeve, and handed my heart on a big fat silver platter. And while doing so, I let myself loose without taking it as seriously as I should have. I had no idea that one simple mistake of trying to enjoy my new-found life would lead me to a 500-foot high cliff with the only option of jumping. And being the oblivious fool I was, my life took one step forward to go plunging into the darkened abyss below.

Two months may seem like nothing, but so much can happen in that small amount of time to change the anatomy of one's soul. Experiences… chances… _living_… it all changed me in the best way I could have ever imagined. But ultimately it led to the demise of my spontaneous streak.

I don't care if he was once my childhood enemy. He was more Ron's and Harry's enemy than mine, and he just made fun of me because he knew it would get to me and he wanted a challenge. Either way, it was only a childhood rivalry that would soon pass. And with me it did. People change for the best or for the worst, and Draco changed so much for the better in his life. He turned around and realised one day that he was just another minion to his controlling and heartless father. Draco never wanted to be like him and wanted to know what it felt like to have control over his own life. He had this amazing determination and fire set in his eyes, and I guess that's what mainly attracted me to him.

Instantly, I became hypnotised by the eyes I once used to loathe looking into. He became my life, my one and only, and the love of my life. I truly loved him with all that was contained inside of me. And I think I eventually took advantage of that, thinking that he could love me the same in return no matter what. But I was wrong.

I was on this natural high from being in love and I felt like I could do anything in the world. And that night at the beach I felt like letting loose because I thought that life was just absolutely amazing and I wanted to celebrate that. But I took the faith I had in love too far and thought everything would be fine. I trusted whatever spirit is out there to look after me, to make sure nothing would happen to me. That's what I get for putting my life into someone else's hands. But enough about that…

Right now, I feel the lowest I have ever felt in my life…EVER… even worse than when Ron called me a nightmare in our first year at Hogwarts. And I felt entirely like shit back then. It hurts so much to love someone and then have it all shoved back into your face and have him say he never loved you in the first place. It hurts more than having a thousand knives shoved into my heart. And no I'm not exaggerating in the least. I feel like I had a bezoar shoved down my throat and instead of it landing in my stomach, it found its way into my heart, weighing it down more than a ton of bricks.

Sure, love brings you so much happiness that you feel like you could take out a mountain troll by yourself. But there are always the down sides to it, and I have finally had a chance to witness them, even at the young age of 26. Why couldn't have cupid just shot a real arrow with a sharp point straight through my heart to make me realise that with good things comes pain? I guess it's true when they say that the higher you go up the mountain, the harder the fall is.

I just wish that I could touch his soft face once more and run my fingers through his baby soft hair once again. It may sound corny and cheesy to anyone else, but this is exactly what you feel when you lost something you once had. Something else someone has said is true: you don't know what you have until it's gone, and you take things for granted when you do have them. I miss all of his little quirks and I'm mentally smacking myself on the head for reprimanding him for his bad habits. Right now, I really wish he would be sitting next to me whistling songs even though he knows it's one of my pet peeves. As many times I have told him to stop, I wish he could be tickling me right now in the most ticklish spot I have, my foot. It's one of those things he knew that made me upset, so he did it just to see me yell at him, but not really mean it. And I never really did mean it.

What do I have to do in order to smell that sweet fragrance that followed him everywhere? Even when he didn't spray his cologne on in the morning, the faint smell that was permanently etched onto his body made its way to my nose. Oh, how I loved his smell. It just begged for me to jump on him at that exact moment, and most of the time I did. Now, I wish I could do that just one more time to make me realise that I'm never going to find someone just as talented as he was…

But now I'll never have the chance to do any of that anymore. I tried to talk to him a little bit before we were called to board the plane, and it wasn't as successful of a conversation as I thought it would be. He was walking towards the benches to take a seat, and I reached out and grabbed his wrist. When he turned around and saw it was me, he ripped his hand away from me. I asked, "Can we talk?" with a serious look on my face. He didn't respond at all, he just gave me a stern look with his lips pursed in a thin line, and kept on staring at me. I took that as a signal for 'yes,' so I began to tell him how sorry I was about everything. He showed absolutely no emotion and when I told him I loved him, he just turned away from me and went to the restroom. How horrifying, huh?

So he took it all as if he really didn't want to work any of this out. I mean, he should have had enough time to blow steam off seeing as it has been four days since the life-changing event. But as much as I want to just reach out to him again and hold him in my arms, I know I will never be able to. I'll never be able to sit on a couch with him with his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head resting on his chest, while we watch a muggle movie that he ends up having a fondness for. I'll never be able to sit across from a dining table from him with a single rose set in the middle, and look into those glowing blue eyes that sparkle from the candlelight. Never again will I be able to wake up in the morning to witness his lips curved into the slightest smile from his dreams, and kiss his soft pink lips to wake him up myself; I'll never again be his wake up call.

From now on, I'll be able to tell anyone who asks, exactly what it's like to be alone. Because that's how it will be when I go to sleep, when I wake up, when I take a shower, and when I go to work. I'm still going to cry over this for months to come and I will always have a hole in my heart from the piece I will never get back. But when I see him or think of him, I will always have a smile on, no matter how hard it will be because those good memories will always wipe out the bad ones. Every time someone mentions the sun or the beach I will always think of him. When it begins to snow and someone thinks about going snowboarding, he will always be the first thing that comes to mind. Whenever I see Ginny or Blaise together –or even apart- I will always be reminded of him because of how well connected we are to each other. Whenever I see Ron or Harry, Draco will always come to mind because I will remember what he said to me one evening, "They were never my favorite people, but that animosity is in the past. If it will put a smile on your face, I will be civil with them. Hey, who knows, we could even end up becoming friends." But now it makes me laugh to even see that happening. And if it does, it won't be because of me; but because he's still going to be the best man at Ron's little sister's wedding and he will always be around.

I will still wear the silver chained necklace he gave me for Christmas until I feel the need to take it off. It was the first time I ever received any real jewelry in my life –aside from the earrings Ginny gave me. He may not know how much it means to me, but I will make sure he find out because it will be one of the many things that will remind me of the love we had.

Even though I will keep myself busy with work, family, and my friends, he will always be in the back of my mind and there is nothing that will **ever** change that. He was my first love no matter what anyone believes, and first loves never die.

I have come to realise just now, that I will have no need to purchase another diary nor will I need to keep on writing in this one. With the last page almost filled up, it made me realise that this really is the end and no more words need to be written. The diary represented a chapter in my life, and now it will be ending. It was just a representation of a short period in a simple girl's life, showing the mistakes and adventures she can have when given the chance. So now it time to say good-bye to the precious words that I have written and to the wonderful people I have met and the places I have seen. It is now time for my last good-bye to Draco. I will grant his wish and never expect to see him again when we step off of the plane. Only two more lines left to write and this is all I have to say: Be careful what you wish for because it never ends like you expect.

Love Always and Forever,  
Hermione


End file.
